Kigeki
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: There are times when Ciel really should think on how he phrases his orders. Otherwise Sebastian is the one who has to deal with the consequences. *Note: Mature Chapters*
1. Chapter 1

Kigeki

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a typical day at the Phantomhive residence. The same old routine day after day. Waking up, eating breakfast, checking on the progress of the Phantomhive company, study, eat lunch, study some more, eat dinner, relax, take bath, and bed. Never did I realize that I would receive an unusual offer on the day of my least busy schedule. Oh the irony that this had to come on my least busy day. Had this happened on my busiest day, I could of turned these people down for another day to meet. But no...they caught me...caught me on my least busy day...to make a unusual request of me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sir Phantomhive, we implore you! Allow us the use of that...item we spoke of before" stated a elderly man with a monocle and suit of ash grey.

"Yes sir please! We beg of you!" stated a lady of to the side of him wearing a flashy yellow dress, with brunette curls.

Ciel leaned back within his chair. Debating on the subject that was presented to him this very moment. On the very moment where he wished he had a prior engagement to prevent even the consideration of this present subject. "Tell me why should I help any of you on your current...predicament?"

Both of the guests looked as if they were having a hard time thinking of a logical reason behind their current request, until the man decided to speak up. "If you grant us permission Sir Phantomhive, I'm sure the queen would be most pleased at the selection for our event."

"Yes, yes! She would be most please Sir Phantomhive"

I should of known they would use the queen for this. They caught me in their trap, a trap I wouldn't be able to get out of no matter how hard I tried. To my great dismay I knew they weren't lying about the queens thoughts either. For unknown st to them the queen sent me a letter prior to their arrival stating she was looking forward to the even with the selection that these two had in mind.

"I guess I have no choice but to agree" Ciel stated with a sigh.

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you very much! You won't be disappointed, I'm sure of it!" The woman stated with glee.

"Will you please call him in so that we may prepare him for the event?"

This is so humiliating. Humiliating to the Phantomhive family. But I guess in the end it's not the Phantomhive family that will suffer the most will it?

"I shall send him to you after I've discussed with him what he will be doing."

"Very well Earl, we shall be waiting for him then!" The man and the woman take their leave, but it is quite noticeable that they are leaving with expressions of glee on their faces.

"Keh, a play. A short one at that. But I guess it's better short than long. Now to call him in, though I know he's not going to like it one bit."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Did somebody slap me? Or is that the look of shock on my face? Is my lord serious? He can't be serious, he's probably trying to play some childish prank on me to try and catch me off guard. "I'm sorry my lord, but could you say that again?" Sebastian stated with his typical smile.

"Your going to participate...as a lead role...in a play." Ciel stated with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Nope, this was not a prank. Though I wish it was. To be in a play for me is to have myself exposed to the public eye. But this is what my lord wishes, so I must do it. Even if I disdain being the center of attention within it. Being the center of attention of a ball is so much better. There's grace, charm, and freedom in the dance. Plays are so...not graceful or free movement. Annoying directors on your case until you do what they want you to do, over...and over... and over...and over.

"You are to go to the theater for rehearsal today and for the next week. Your duties will have...to...be...carried...out by the others..."Ciel stated while shaking with the horror of the thought of letting his other servants do the house work and cook the meals.

"Rehearsal? So soon?" Sebastian asked wide eyed. "But why so soon?"

"The man they had chosen for the lead role quit due to...unconventional circumstances."

"I see."

"Sebastian, this is an order, I order you to do anything and everything the directors of the play tell you to...no matter what."

"Yes, my lord."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You there, put that set up to dry! Hey don't drop any of the lights! Take that to the storage room!" stated an energetic youth with short black hair, wearing a sweater and casual pants.

"Where do you want these books sir?" asked a teen with glasses.

"Oh put those in the back for now."

"Excuse me, but I am here for the rehearsal and I do not know where to go. Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of rehearsing area?"

The energetic youth spins on his heel to face Sebastian with a surprised look on this face. "Oh you must be the replacement, yeah go straight down that hall and it'll be the last door on the right."

"Thank you kind sir" Sebastian stated while bowing. Sebastian then walks toward the hall where the energetic youth pointed.

"Wow I didn't think they'd get a replacement so quickly." An energetic youth stated before going back to work.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Author Note: And that's it for now. Tell me what you think so far. I'll try to have another chapter posted sometime after thanksgiving. Until then Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

_Add: I wanna thank Moonshine 369 for correcting my use of deplore to implore. Thanks so much! And Suwamoto for pointing out some typing mistakes. Thanks for the help guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kigeki: Chapter 2

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Note: Sorry for taking so long, but I got so much advice from other people on chapter one, that I spent a lot of time trying to fix it and putting it up over and over just to fix it. Once again I'd like to thank those who gave me advice and tips for my story! _

_Suwamoto_

_Moonshine 369 _

_Thanks so much guys! Anyway on to the second part of the story!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So this is something that could make us the most worthy people of the queen is it?"

"Yes very much so, so much so that she might even consider certain favors to us."

"Oh how I love when things work out for the best of our advantage."

"Where is this replacement anyway?"

"He should be here within a few minutes. I'm sure he's quiet reluctant to come here, it took a lot of convincing on our part to get Sir Phantomhive to agree to this."

"However did you manage that?"

"Simple, we sent an invitation to the queen, and when she found out our lead had become ill, she contacted us immediately on how she could help for another lead role because she'd heard of the play Kigeki and had wanted to see it for such a long time."

"And Sir Phantomhives' cooperation?"

"The queen sent him a letter."

"And of course Sir Phantomhives' cooperation is his servants cooperation."

"Interesting indeed how one favor turned into many all at once wouldn't you say?"

"I guess so. But it worked in our favor in the end."

"So why this particular person? I'm sure there were others who are actually actors who could of played the lead role."

"Lets just say his qualifications are far more spectacular than that of a regular actor."

"Ah I see. So he's that kind of person is he?"

"He is indeed."

The door slowly opens, alerting the group in the room that a visitor had arrived. Or at least was, the door was opening so slowly it could of been mistakened as a child opening it to gain a peek of the wonders inside the room. It left the group in a wonder if it was actually a small breeze or if one of the stage members had accidentally pushed the door. Until the figure of a person was finally seen though the opening of the door.

"Pardon me, but is this where the rehearsal is taking place?"

"Ah there your are! We were wondering where you were young man. Please come in, come in!" An elderly man excitedly exclaimed with his hands stretched out as if wanting to give Sebastian a hug. Sebastian then slowly walked into the room as if he was headed towards his death sentence. Until he finally reached the group, doing his typical bow."

"Greetings, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, I hope I wasn't too late." Sebastian while saying this, was having a thought of 'Though I think I'd rather be at home dealing this the other idiot servants.' Stood up and looked at the group.

"Not at all Mr. Michaels, your right on time."

"My but does he fit the part already and he hasn't even said a single line." A woman with a fan to her face, wearing navy dress, and a hat to match with white feathers. "My name is Madame Rose, how do you do?"

"Madame Rose, please keep yourself contained, I can already see you eying him like a piece of meat in butcher shop." The elderly man who greeted Sebastian worried at Madame Roses' actions.

"Pardon me Sir..." Sebastian hesitated.

"Oh where are my manors, my name is Edward Dubar. Pleased to meet you!" Sir Dubar exclaimed.

"Sir Dubar...But I do not see the lady acting indecently."

"Oh but you will Mr. Michaels, trust me you will. She's very well known for...taking me on long journeys if you know what I mean." A younger man in a moss green suit with glasses stated.

Sebastian then had an expression of shock of how they could speak of ill of a lady so openly. Until Madame Rose decided it was a good time to measure him for his costume.

"Madame please! I must ask you to not place your hands in improper areas!" Sebastian exclaimed with embarrassment and shock. Madame Rose had snuck up on him, stripped him of his clothes with the exception of his shorts. _*Author note: Rawr *wink** _Using measuring tape that was a bit longer than necessary for his costume check. Sebastian was feeling so embarrassed that he was actually thinking dealing with Grell was less humiliating than this. It didn't help that Madame Rose took many opportunity's to pinch his bum every chance she got. *_Author note: lucky! T.T* _

"Oh but I have to make sure we have the proper measurements or the costume might not fit in the proper places." Madame Rose gleefully retorted.

Sebastian groaned with a whine, wanting to go home. He was cold, in shorts in front of a lady, humiliated, and his butt hurt from all the pinching she did. Needless to say he hadn't even gotten to the actually rehearsal of the part, and he already wanted nothing to do with it even more than when he was told he had to do it.

"I'm finished!" Madame Rose excitedly exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

'Finally!' Sebastian thought mournfully excited. He was glad he could put his clothes back on. _Author Note: Darn! XD _After he got his pants back on, he was feeling a little less embarrassed. But only slightly because during the whole time he was getting dressed, Madame Rose just started at him with a grin on her face.

"Ahem." Coughed Sir Dubar. "Are you quiet finished?"

Embarrassment came rushing back to Sebastian as he realized that the men in the room were watching the whole time. He'd completely forgot about about them since they hadn't said a single word during the whole sizing for his costume.

"Sadly we are done, and I must say I won't have to make very many changes to the costume, just some slight hemming to the pants and cuffs, since he's a tad shorter than our original lead." Madame Rose wearily stated as if she was saddened by the fact the he was a tad shorter.

"That is good, cause we won't have to worry about making a whole nother costume for him. With any luck the show won't have any schedule changes."

"If you gentlemen don't mind, umm I have not yet be introduced to the rest of the group."

A brief silence happens after Sebastian's statement as it dawns on the last three men of the group they had not introduced themselves.

"I am Gregory Turner." The younger man in the moss green suit with glasses stated.

"My name is Baron Delmartes. Pleased to make you acquaintance, now that you have your clothes on." Delmartes grinned.

Sebastian's' eye twitched at his statement. But decided to say nothing.

"You might not remember me, but I am Sir Rosales, I was one of the people who went to ask Sir Phantomhive for you to be the lead role of our play." The man with the monocle stated with familiarity.

'Ah so your the man who my lord was talking about. I'll remember you.' Sebastian in thought, put on his classic smile to give the appearance he wasn't thinking a thing. "My lord mentioned you. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Now that we've finally gotten all the introductions aside, here is your script, I'd like you to take it home and study your lines. Come back tomorrow and we'll do a line rehearsal." Gregory stated while handing Sebastian the script. "I expect you to have some of the actions in the play memorized as well."

While scanning the book Sebastian nodded.

"Well then until tomorrow."

Sebastian leaves the room is a bit of a rush, which was barely noticeable by the group in the room. After the door closes behind him, and the group can no longer hear his steps, they form a circle with grins on their faces and exclaim in unison. "He's perfect."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Author Note: Yay chapter 2 is out! It was my goal to have it done before Christmas day, so I'm kinda proud of myself for getting it done before the day I wanted to get it done. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 done before the New Year, but I'm not gonna promise that cause things may happen that might prevent me from getting it done. But it's my goal!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's longer than chapter 1, but I'd rather my chapters be longer than shorter than a previous chapter honestly. Though that may not work out in some chapters._

_Also I wanna apologize for my random author notes during the story, I couldn't help it XD. But I'll try to not do that in later chapters. Must make note to keep bad thoughts to self XD._


	3. Chapter 3

Kigeki: Chapter 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Note: Sorry work and school was keeping me from getting to the update._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Within the few days of getting the script, being fitted many times for a costume that he probably could of just taken out of his own closet, and discovering he pretty much had no lines, Sebastian was wondering why they even gave him a script. It seemed to him that no one had lines, since the whole play was a narrative play. But that of course didn't mean, Ciel was going to allow him to merely throw the useless book away in the fireplace where he thought it belonged.

"My lord, please just let me get rid of it, it's a worthless book that doesn't even have a single character line, i've read it three times as per your order. It belongs in the fire to become ash." Sebastian with clear annoyance standing near said fire place, just wanting to toss the book in.

"Sebastian" Ciel with a unusually happy grin on his face. "It would be very rude to simply "toss" the book out even if it is a useless book. Besides we should keep it for the...memories." Ciels grin somehow got bigger to Sebastian.

With an exasperated sigh from Sebastian. "Yes my lord." He puts the book on the end table as far away from himself as possible. Though he knows it's going to end up in his room at some point.

"Speaking of the play, when is the official opening night supposed to happen?" Ciel questioned with his smile that just didn't seem to want to go away.

"I believe it'll be within the next week or so, but since they are still making the sets, some of the costumes and rehersals, I cannot be truly sure my lord." Sebastian stating with some slight happiness at knowing the official date hadn't been decided yet.

"Your tasks at the manner haven't been affected at all. I'm surprised you can do so much and not be even a little tired. But I guess demons don't get tired do they."

"My lord if I could do all my daily tasks as well as prepare for a short play, then I couldn't very well call myself the Phantomhive butler now could I?" Sebastian stated with his typical grin that he uses that annoys Ciel to no end.

"Don't you have to be at rehersal now?" Ciel stating the obvious.

With a surprised look on his face. Sebastian gave Ciel a look of 'How did you know?' "Yes my lord, I shall leave at once." Taking another bow and preparing to leave.

"Have fun Sebastian." Ciel in a playful tone with a devilish look on his face exclaimed.

With that statement, Sebastian twitched, but still made his way to the door. Even demons had moments when they had to litterally drag themselves to go somewhere where they really didn't want to go.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Contracts are so annoying, yet can be useful in certain aspects" A shadow of a man stated.

"Yes I agree." A hooded woman smirked.

"So did you get the book?" The shadow questioned.

"I did, it wasn't easy to obtain however, but I do believe it'll be worth the time and effort." The hooded woman stated.

"All that's needed is within our grasp, all we need now is the red moon's date so that it's light will strengthen us." The shadow shifts.

"According to my calculations a red moon will be upon us in 10 days." The hood woman states.

"Then have everything completed before then."

With a bow. "Yes master." and the Hooded woman disappears.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"People! People! Please! I've told you all a dozen times! Quiet on the set!" The director angrily states.

"Heehehe" A little girl hiding behind the front row seats.

"Lilly?" The Director turns with a surprised look on his face. "Where have you been i've been looking everywhere for you?"

"1..2..3...you can't find me!" Lilly exclaims with excitement making a dash behind the curtains, only to run into Sebastian and falls to the floor. "Owww, mister you thwarted my escape."

Sebastian in thought 'that makes two of us.' "My my what trouble are you causing today?" With a smile on his face.

"I'm not causing trouble! I'm bored." Lilly says with big puppy dog eyes.

"I understand your...reasoning, but the sooner we get this done, the sooner, you can play." The director says walking up to them.

Lilly with her shoulder length platinum hair gets up off the floor, pats her costume of dust, and stands straight in a salute. "Sir yes sir!"

"And now that we have our two leads in the same room...for once...let's do the scenes that have them together." The director walks off the stages and takes a seat in the second row waiting for them to reherse.

Sebastian and Lilly take their places on the stage, and perform the actions of the play of each scene, almost as if they didn't even need to practice.

"You surprise me young lady, i've never seen someone as young as yourself perform so wonderfully." Sebastian says with a tinge of glee at finding someone who could actually get the job done.

"I've been performing since I was a baby." Lilly says with a childish smile perked up with Sebastians comment.

"My my, that is something." Sebastian in awe, or atleast a pretend awe.

"So where are you going now Mr. Sebastian?" Lilly asks as if she's waiting for him to say some fictional land of some sort.

With a smile, "Back home to my lord, I still have alot to do when I get back."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't be interested, it's boring things."

"You mean like chores?"

"Exactly."

"Awww adults are no fun, they always have chores to do." Lilly says in disappointment.

With a slight giggle "But if we didn't do them, then anything we owned wouldn't stay nice." Sebastian says with slight comfort.

"I like you Mr. Sebastian, your not like other adults, you talk to us kids without sugar coating everything."

"Do I? I didn't notice."

"OIEE! Hey you two! Get back here on the stage we need to reherse the next scene!" A stage helper shouts at Sebastian and Lilly.

"Eh, another part to reherse." Lilly says with a hint of tired.

"Indeed."

"Oh and by the way, the date is set for the opening night." The stage director says as they were walking up to the stage.

"Already?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes it'll be 10 days from now, oh and don't forget to come to my office after rehersal, so I can give you guys your tickets for your families."

"tsk, families." Sebastian says with a grin.

"Oh that's right, you don't have family here do you Sebastian. Well, I believe your tickets were for your master, Ciel Phantomhive right? And a few others in the house."

"You don't have a family Mr. Sebastian?" Lilly says looking teary eyed.

"No I don't, but it's nothing to be sad about, the household I work for is all the family I need." Sebastian says to Lilly to cheer her up as well as to prevent her from crying.

"You really like them huh?" Lilly says still abit teary.

With a thought of 'no, they are all idiots except my master, and he can be annoying to.' "Yes, I do like them very much." Sebastian says with a smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry for taking so long guys as I said in the beginning, it's was cause of school and work that I didn't get the write the next chapter until today and post it up. I have the whole story in my mind, I just need to type it up and get in out. Lol. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kigeki: Chapter 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Notes: This is the chapter that has the actual play in it, there are chapters after this, do this is not the end. But in case of some confusion during reading the play, I figured i'd clear it up here._

_When you see __**Bold**__ words with out the Quotes ("), it means the narrator is talking. __**"Bold"**__ like this means it's someone in the play talking. I did it that way so people could identify when it was the narrrator talking or someone else talking. _

_So because of the play, this chapter is very very long. I recommend a snack while reading, lol. That's all for now. More notes at the end. =) Enjoy._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"KYAAAAAAA!" goes the sudden scream through the Phantomhive manor. Followed by many footsteps racing towards the scream that came from Ciel's office. Slaming open the door to the office comes in Bard, Finni, Tanaka and Sebastian with worried looks on their faces.

"Maylene what happened?" Bard exclaims with worry in Maylene's direction.

"Tic...tic..ticket!" Maylene sputters with glee.

"Huh?" in unison from the others except Sebastian, who has a bead of sweat on his cheek, and has become aggitated at the false alarm.

"You don't have to be that excited Maylene, everyone gets one." Ciel retorts in a solem tone also with a sweat drop on his cheek.

"That's what the scream was about?" Finni questioned. "I thought something bad happened from the way you screamed."

"I'm...i'm sorry!" Maylene sputtered with embarrassment.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"I was just so excited about getting a ticket to a play! I've never gotten the chance to see one before!" Maylene blushing in Sebastians direction, clasping her hands together with her eyes toward the floor. "Isn't anyone else excited?"

"Plays aren't really my thing...truthfully i'm only going for support." Bard with his typical grin, rubbing the back of his head retorted.

"Really? I'm actually really excited, i've never got to go to a play either!" with starry glittered filled eyes from Finni's direction.

"Ho, ho, ho"

"Truthfully, i'm excited as well. I can't wait to see Sebastian's performance. Even if it'll be a short one." Ciel with his plotting smirk in place, eyes toward Sebastian, who's looking more upset than usual, but says nothing. Even if it's apparent that his eye is twitching.

Angrily "IF YOU ALL HAVE TIME TO BE LOAFING ABOUT THEN GO DO YOUR JOBS!" roared Sebastian.

"Ahhh Yes sir!" the reply comes from the others and scurry they go to do their jobs. The promise to them was if they could finish their jobs early Ciel would even treat them to a nice meal after the play. Though his hidden agenda was really to see how many people who crowd around Sebastian to hound him for a possible autograph or something, and finally how long it'd take for him to snap from it all. Ah what a bully indeed the light breeze outside seemed to say.

"You seem more aggitated at them then usual." Ciel stating the obvious. Leaning forward on his desk.

"Hmph" snorted Sebastian, deciding it was probably better to ignore the previous statement, he takes a bow, "I'll be off to do my own work, my Lord." upon his statement he walks to the door, closing it behind me.

"Hmmm...seems I might of finally hit a nerve in a demon." Ciel whispers with a smile, still starting at the door Sebastian departed from.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

~Opening Night of the Play~

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Amazing! The theater looks so Amazing!" Maylene gleefully eyeing everything in sight.

Unable to resist seeing everything the theater had to offer. Everything from the statues, to the paintings, to even how nice the rug looked, the servants of the Phantomhive estate were in utter awe. Except for Sebastian who'd seen it many times, and still wasn't impressed by it.

"Ooooo look they even have a treat stand!" Finni pointed out while pointing at the vender selling various treats at the entrance of the theater. "Can we have some young master? Please please please please please?" Finni excitedly asks, bouncing like a child who'd just seen something amazing for the first time.

Annoyed at Finni's overexcitement Ciel couldn't help but ask, "Why would you want snacks when the play isn't long anyway? Seems kind of pointless to even get any."

Finni looking abit discouraged, but decided to make an attempt for some sugary treats, is next to Ciel in the course of 3 seconds, with his teary eyed puppy dog face in place, and fists near his chin, "Oh please young masterl! Just one! I promise it'll only be one!", allowing for some slight tears to weld up on the edges of his eyes, was Finni's plea.

"Really i'm the one who's the kid in age here." Ciel whispers to himself, then turns to Sebastian with his current order, "Sebastian go get us some snacks before you go to prepare for your act."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian with his monotone reply, walked up to the snack vendor seeing the variety of snacks available while others were making their purchases, decided it was best to get something that the others could least likely make a mess of themselves with, which wasn't easy, since most of the candy would one way or another end up making someone messy. Especially Finni, how one could eat with a fork at his age and still get it all over his face and clothes was beyond him. Deciding on some Phantomhive treat packets that were available at the stand, Sebastian took his purchases back to where Ciel and the others were standing and waiting for his return.

"The treats you requested Sir." Sebastian states with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, emphasizing the sir more than necessary.

Raising his brow Ciel held the treats Sebastian bought in his hands, eyeing them warily. "You bought my own products."

"It was the best thing they had at the stands that wouldn't be much of a mess maker later my lord."

"Ah, atleast I know they'll taste good." Ciel snidely responds. "Shouldn't you be back stage now?" continuing with his bullying with a smile, glancing in Sebastians direction.

With a sour look on his face, "Yes my lord, i'll take me leave now." Sebastian walks away from the group towards the door for the actors and staff only.

"I guess now's a good as time as any to get to our seats, right young master?" Bard who'd been eyeing some of the play posters, thinking about their artistic feats, asked.

"Yes, now would be a good time for us to get our seats before the crowds come in." Ciel responds, making his way to the theater auditorium to await the opening of the play, with the other servants following behind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the back stage area, the hustle and bustle seemed as if it had never stopped since day one. All the staff members running about making sure the sets were ready for the stage changes, trying to get the minor characters in their costumes, which were ironically harder to get on than the lead roles costumes. All through this Sebastian walked past everyone without a single hinderance in his steps towards the room they'd assigned him for changing. Not that he was in any rush, changing into his costume would only take a few minutes considering his costume was just a black collared suit, with a turtle neck white shirt, and black boots to match. Though he had to admit the costume was far more comfortable than the minor characters costumes.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned at the shouting voice, recognizing it as Lilly's voice. She came running up to him already dressed in her costume, which was only a oversized long sleeved black shirt. Panting as she came up to him, bending over to catch her breath. "The...director...wants you to...get ready now...so your hair can get done while they are setting up." Lilly muttered out after finally catching her breath towards the end.

"Thank you for letting me know Miss Lilly, i'll go get ready right now." Sebastian smiling at her, then proceeded to walk towards his dressing room to get changed. It was going to be a long night for him, and he was sure that Ciel wasn't going to let him forget it, as long as there was a day he could be reminded of it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The director, who is a middle aged man, wearing a clean suit, hair neatly combed, walks on to the center of the stage, as the light in the auditorium dim down. And with a loud voice, "Ladys and Gentleman! I'd like to thank you all for coming to the opening night of our staged event, this play is a little different from other plays, but I hope that you'll all enjoy it to the fullest." Taking a bow and walking off the stage, the crowd does a light applause, as the show begins.

Ciel in the front row with the others, "I wonder what to expect from such a thing" he whispers to himself."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The sound of a record player with no music sounds the auditorium. A light shining on the stage to show a dark painted background with a leafless tree and a person standing to the left side of the stage._

_**Lately I keep remembering him.**__Were the first words on the painted background in red never changing. No person is on the stage, for what was thought to be a person standing on the left side was just an image of a person that was painted in the background, same with the leafless tree._

_Sebastian's voice is then heard in a very monotone like fashion, but he isn't seen yet, "__**What you saw at the castle on that windy night...and what you saw at the bridge last night...how I smiled...never utter a word to anyone. If you dare speak...I will find you wherever you are...and I will kill you...and I will kill you...kill you. I will rip you apart...crush your bones and eat yoru flesh. I will drink your blood. I will...Devour you."**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was feeling abit unnerved by Sebastians lines, as the curtain dropped for a scene change. He felt as though Sebastian was actually telling at that moment that the contract was over and he was going to end it right then and there. But calming abit, due to remembering that this was a play, and that Sebastian was not going do anything to jepardize the contract. But he couldn't help but feel like those lines were directed towards him. When the curtain rose again to show the next scene.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_A stage filled with pure white roses comes into view as the curtain rises to reveal the next scene, when suddenly, a young girl's voice is heard over the stage._

_**Yesterday, the elder told us this: - After the script was invented, there was a time when books symbolized power..**_

_As the young girl was talking it was almost as if the white roses were drifting off the stage, and soon, some of the white roses had some red on them._

_**..and laughing or speaking was considered taboo.**_

_Then more blood covered roses came into view, and the girl's voice drifted through the theater._

_**-In the period that followed, all books from that time were burned.**_

_Until all the roses were red. And the back of the stage was black. Within the black some very subtle amounts of blue were shown._

_**At the time, I thought it was a pretty stupid story.**_

_Finally a shadow is shown on a hill with dead trees on the stage, the shadow being in the center with crosses surrounding the shadow._

_**But in the morning, when I saw snow flowers blooming in the garden...it became clear to me. The question that had puzzled me for 15 years was finally answered.**_

_The shadow stands as the girl is speaking her lines, amongst the crosses and dead trees. Dressed in a black, covered in a black cloaking, holding a katana, with his back to the audience. As if there was a wind in the building that only affected the stage._

_**Ah! Now I see.**_

_Sebastian slowly turning towards the audience, but he stops midway still not facing them, his side at the audience now. But suddenly a drop comes down as if to speed by, covering him, and as it speeds by, there are red marks on it still passing by._

_**He was born in that age.**_

_The cloth lifts almost as suddenly as it came, with Sebastian still slowly turning towards the audience, with the wind blowing along the stage. He eyes are shifted towards the left and he blinks. And as if nothing more would happen, he disappears from the stage, almost as if he hadn't been there in the first place. The curtain comes down again for another scene change. But the girl still speaks._

_**I was only five when all of this happened.**_

_The curtain lifts to show a forest like area with a lake with some light fog. A soft melody playing in the background._

_**Four days away on horseback from my village lies The Black Forest.**_

_The trees on the stage moving, to give the impression that someone is walking through the forest away from the lake. To show another background with a castle painted on it._

_**Another day on foot though The Black Forest...will take you to ancient ruins known as The Demon's Castle.**_

_The sound of opera music, with a soprano womans sing voice softly continues though the girls speech. With the trees almost completely revealing the castle in the back ground. The curtain drops again for another scene change._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Awww, so many scene changes, but the story seems nice." Maylene whispers so's not to disturb the others.

"Tsk, so far it's not catching my attention." Ciel mutters to himself, though still abit unnerved by Sebastians beginning lines.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_The curtain raises, to show apart of the castle with stairs, Sebastian walking along the stairs as if he'd been walking for a while._

_**I don't know when...But a rumor had reached our village, telling of a lone swordsman living in that castle. It was said that he had uncommon features with black hair and pale skin.**_

_Another scene change after the curtain drops while the girl is speaking, then reveals a lake at the castle._

_**That he danced through the sky, handling his sword like the wind. And even in the dark, the starlight reflected off his sword made it look like day.**_

_Sebastian is laying on the ground, as if he were a shadow, with a book covering his face as if he were taking a nap, and a horse on stage with him, standing off to the side._

_**Among those rumors, was a rather peculiar one...that said he wouldn't accept money for his services...but only rare books of a specific genre. So, an Idea crossed my mind.**_

_The stage darkens, and the sound of horses running can be heard on the stage. Like a thundering army ready for battle. When the light comes back to the stage a house is shown with Lilly running on the stage towards a book shelf._

_**On the day of the Harvest Festival, before the english attacked us...I grabbed a book and left my home.**_

_After using a chair to get the book on the top shelf, Lilly ran off the stage carrying the book she'd gotten from the shelf. Then the curtain drops again._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This is getting interesting." Ciel whispers, while eatting some of the treat he'd had Sebastian buy. The curtain rises after a few minutes of the scene change.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_On the stage, the background looks like a plain, with Lilly lying on the ground as if she'd collasped from running a long distance._

_**When I saw The Black Forest reflected on the surface of the lake, I forgot about everything...and fell into a deep sleep. Or rather, fainted when passing through the forest.**_

_The light on the stage dims for a moment, and when the light shines again, the scene is changed to a room with a fireplace, Sebastian sitting near it reading a book, and Lilly in a bed._

_**I don't remember how long I slept. And there, I met him for the first time.**_

_Lilly glancing in Sebastian's direction._

_**Yes...The Black Swordsman.**_

_Lilly is seated at a table, Sebastian serving tea at the table, with Lilly looking around the room. Sebastian taking a sip of his tea._

_**In a small room, surrounded by old books and swords, we exchanged words for the first time.**_

_Sebastian places his teacup on the table, as if eyeing Lilly, who looks as if she's nervous across from him. But moves her lips in accordance to the narrator._

_**-I want you to save me, save my village, save my family.**_

_Sebastian picks up his teacup to take another sip of his tea. While listening to the request._

_**- I want you to kill every one of the evil English soldiers! I pleaded desperately. And when I finished, I handed him the book I had brought.**_

_Lilly hands Sebastian the book, in accordance to the narrator. Sebastain staring for a moment at the book, not making a move._

_**I don't know why, but I was confident that without a doubt...it was this book he was after.**_

_He slowly takes a hold of the book from Lilly. Then the scene darkens for a moment, then reveals a darksky with Sebastian sitting in a tree reading the book, and Lilly standing on a rock._

_**Why, you ask? I have no idea. **_

_The lights dim again and in a few moments the scene changed again to show Sebastain standing by the lake, still reading the book. With Lilly walking up to him._

_**After that, he didn't speak for a long time. **_

_Lilly stops about 5 feet away from Sebastian._

_**But his gaze never left the book.**_

_She bends down as if to pick something off the ground, a pebble, and flings it at the back of Sebastians head, hitting him, but he still doesn't make a move._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel is snickering at the rock being thrown, but otherwise says nothing further.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_After throwing the rock she stands there, waiting for a reaction but receives none._

_Sebastian sits atop a tree with Lilly across from him. She then tries to lean towards him, but Sebastian lifts his foot, and as if he was very hard, shoves it in her face, to keep her from leaning towards him._

_**And then, on the second night, something changed.**_

_With his thumb going to and from his mouth, Sebastian still reading the book._

_**I saw him smiling ever so slightly.**_

_Sebastian lightly smiles._

_**-I am victorious! - I thought.**_

_Lilly is now jumping around the stage, which had changed to a lake scene, from column to column to get near Sebastian, who was sitting on a crumbled column, still reading the book._

_**-Now it is only a matter of time.**_

_Finally Sebastian gets up, and grabs Lilly, lifting her off the ground to make her for eye contact. And after a moment of silence he says to her. __**"I accept."**_

_**-I knew it!- I thought to myself.**__**-I'm a genius.**_

_The curtain falls again for the next scene change. It's dark again, the sound of horses running can be heard in the darkend room. The clattering of armor as the horses running can be heard. With the curtain rising to reveal Sebastian on a bridge with the cloak he wore in the first scene on. Holding the katana. The sound of horses running getting louder as the opera music plays. Sebastian makes a move, ready for the battle scene of the play. As if he'd moved at high speed. Still running, almost as if he was glowing, he slashes at the first guard, with a spray of blood in his wake, the curtain falls, as the battle still sounds, and after a few moments, birds can be heard, as if peace had dawned the land on the stage. As the curtain rises, the background shows the field with the house, to the left, and on the right a pile of armour in the field._

_**In the morning, all that remained on the bridge was the red of spilled blood...and a pile of steel armour, void of it's bearers.**__**You want to know what happened to the bodies? I know, but I can't tell you. Sorry, I made a promise.**_

_Sebastian and Lilly appear on the stage, with Lilly running towards him. Then she speaks __**"-Thank you."**__ while facing Sebastian. Who's face now has red stains. Be bends down to Lilly's height as if to whisper in her ear. Then walks off the stage. With Lilly facing him as his parts. Then the stage dims for a moment, and when the light shines again, a slightly older girl who looks abit like Lilly is on the stage, facing the same direction Lilly had been facing._

_**15 years have passed since that battle. Ireland gained it's independence and peace returned to the village. The story of the Black Swordsman who single-handedly defeated a cavalry of 200 soldiers...turned into a legend only to be told on days of festivities. When everything was over, he whispered to me: **_

_With a winding hitting the girl on stage, Sebastians voice was heard through the theater again. __**"-If you tell anyone, I will kill you."**_

_**On the other side of The Black Forest, he's still reading that book.**_

_The scene changes for the last time, as it shows Sebastian reading the book under the moonlight atop the tree._

_**Under the moonlight, I'm sure, on top of that tree.**_

_Finally as the scene fades, as Sebastian lets out a laugh._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Applause filled the theater, even though many did notice that it was something of a discouragement towards England. But they also knew of the Legend of the Black Swordsman of Ireland, and as such, not much complaint would come from the play as far as anyone could tell. Many of the audience thought it was amazing how they were able to change the scenes sometimes without putting down the curtain. It was a good play to take a child to who couldn't stand to sit there for a long period of time. So overall the play was a success. Even if it did make England look bad.

"Well I gotta say, it was interesting." Bard claims turning toward the others, while other members of the audience are preparing to leave.

"Ah! You actually enjoyed it Bard?" Maylene shocked at Bard.

"I didn't think you'd enjoy it." Finni glancing at Bard with the same shock as Maylene.

Putting his hand on the back of his head in his typical mannor, "Well actually..."

Even Ciel had to turn towards Bard for this one, he didn't think Bard was the type to understand plays.

"I didn't understand anything that was going on." Bard smiled.

The others sweatdropped at his claim, but had the expression of figures on their faces. Shock was unneeded, they should of known he wouldn't of gotten it. Oh well they couldn't blame him for trying anyway.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka, sipping his tea. They had to wonder how he got his tea through the door since outside food and drink was prohibited in the theater.

With a sour look on his face, "What's taking Sebastian so long?" Ciel questioned.

"He's probably just being held up in the back by the director young master." Finni offering a suggested response.

"Tsk" shifting in his chair, Ciel crossed his arms, waiting for his butler to arrive. He was hungry, and the small snack he had didn't exactly help with it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Backstage there was a small celebration with the other staff members, everyone excited about how well the opening night went. Sebastian ignored all this, making his way to the dressing room he was assigned so he could change and leave. He had no intention of staying for the small party. And he was sure Ciel wouldn't want him to make him wait long. Finally getting to his room, upon opening his door, he sees that it's filled with flowers and candy. Surprised at the sudden bombardment of flowers, he treads past them to get to the closet that has his regular clothes and jacket. With a knock on his door, the director walks in without waiting for a reply.

"Sebastian great job on your performance. Are you sure your really just a butler? You have the makings to be a great actor!" The director exclaims, making it obvious he was there for more than congradulations.

Behind a dressing curtain, Sebastian is almost done changing, buttoning up his vest. "I am merely a butler nothing more." After he's done putting on his tie, he emerges from the dressing curtain, grabbing his jacket from a near by chair, putting it on, nonchalantly we walks past the director to grab his coat to make his way out the door.

"Wait a minute, where are you going? There's a celebration going on." The director disappointed at Sebastian not wanting to be a star.

Pausing in his steps, he turns to the director, "My master awaits, I cannot stay for the party."

"Atleast take this." The director responds, holding out a bouquet of white roses to Sebastian. "The staff got these for you."

Taking the bouquet from the director. "Thank you." Sebastian walks out the door, to where Ciel and the others are. They notice him and run up to him, except Ciel who's standing by the exit, looking smug.

"Sebastian that was great!" Maylene overjoyed with excitement.

"You were amazing!" Finni with his eye twinkling.

"Way to go! That's our butler" Bard holding a thumbs up in Sebastians direction.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka, using a popper, setting out a small set of streamers in Sebastians direction.

Walking up to where Ciel is the group makes there way to the carriage outside waiting to take them to get a good meal. Sebastian passes the bouquet to Ciel to places them on his lap. "Nice roses."

"The director gave them to me." Sebastian states, as he was getting into the carriage, but before he was fully in...

"Mr. Michealis!" came a shout suddenly. Stopping Sebastian for a moment to turn at the calling voice.

Running up to him was, Gregory Turner in his typical moss green suit. "Wait!" finally coming to a halt a few feet away from Sebastian, catching his breath.

"Sebastian what's going on?" Ciel aggitated even more so now, glancing out the window to see Gregory.

"I'm...sorry...but ...could you please some with me for a moment." Gregory responed finally catching his breath. "There something we need to discuss with you right at this moment."

Ciel taking the moment to respond for Sebastian. "Can't it wait til tomorrow? We were on our way to dinner."

Surprised at Ciels comment and taking a glance at the other in the carriage noticing they were servants, but says nothing about that particular matter, Gregory takes a step toward the carriage. "I understand Earl Phantomhive, but we cannot wait for another day. It's really important. Please it won't take long!" begging Ciel.

Sighing but not in the mood to argue anymore. "Sebastian make it quick."

Bowing at Ciel. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian then follows Gregory back into the theater for the sudden discussion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Author note: Yay, longest chapter ever! But mainly due to I wanted to get the "Play" in one chapter. Now here comes the part where some people will probably wanna kill me. _

_Kigeki is actually not a play. XP It's actually a 10 minute short anime that i'd watched a while back, and since I thought the Black Swordsman looked alot like Sebastian, I decided to use kigeki for the play part. Thus why the title of the fic is called Kigeki. So you can watch it to see what I typed. Especially since I had to cut some stuff out scene wise. Then you can also get to see what it was sorta like in the play. _

_But other than this the story will continue, since it's not over yet. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _

_And to everyone who's reviewed up to this point. Thanks so much for all your advice, tips, and comments. =)_

_Chapter 5 is being written, so wait til next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Kigeki: Chapter 5

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Like I said more chapters for this story XP. Though I really couldn't say if the other chapters will be as long as chapter 4, they will probably be longer than chapters 1-3. Though I won't lie, lack of reviews is making me wonder if this story is good or not. So i'm not really sure if it's still interesting to others. I hope you guys will let me know what you think of it, cause it helps alot. Anyway that enought ranting on my part. Time for chapter 5._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Walking through the doors of the theater, leaving his master and the others outside to wait since the theater was closing and they really didn't want anyone other than the staff or actors inside after closing. A doorman locked the front door after they entered. Keeping pace with Gregory who led him up a flight of stairs that had been closed off during the performance, Sebastian couldn't help but notice a lack of a majority of the security. He wondered if they snuck away from their duties for the small party in the back stage for a moment, but then decided it was pointless to think on such trivial matters. Going down the hall Gregory led Sebastian to a door down the long corridor. Gregory knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Baron Delmartes from the otherside of the door.

"It's Gregory, i've brought Mr. Michaelis."

"Oh. Come in, come in!"

Gregory opened the door and allowed Sebastian to walk through first. Glancing about the room, there was a table in the center with some white roses in a blue and white china vase with sakura designs on them, between two lavish couches. Further back was a desk, much like the one Ciel has in his office in the manor, with Baron Delmartes sitting in the plush chair behind it. Gregory closed the door upon entering, then walked up to a table near a set of books, making some tea.

"Welcome Mr. Michaelis, I do apologize for calling you back on your way out, but there's a matter we simply must discuss." Baron Delmartes standing from him chair to shake Sebastians hand.

"Not at all, but I hope this won't take long, my master is outside waiting for me."

"No no, this won't take long at all, please have a seat on the couch." motioning to the couches.

Sebastian taking a seat, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Walking up to them with a pot of tea and empty tea cups, Gregory places them on the table preparing to serve. Filling a cup, and placing it in front of Sebastian gently so's not to spill the tea. "Please enjoy, it's a Black Chai Tea we had imported."

Not wanting to be rude since it'd dishonor the Phantomhive name, Sebastian picked up the cup, and took a light sip. 'This is terrible, the flavor so light, and the scent is masked by overheating of the leaves.' Sebastian thought after taking his sip.

Handing Baron Delmartes a cup of tea as well, Gregory then walked over to the corner to replace the tea pot on it's stand.

"How do you like the tea Mr. Michaelis?" the Baron asked, nonchalantly.

Placing the tea cup back on it's saucer back on the table, Sebastian replied, "It's abit light for my tastes."

"Really? I think it's pretty good. Ah but as the Phantomhive butler your probably used to more finer teas."

Gregory walked up to the table once again placing a small bowl with some incense, lighting it on the table allowing the smoke to hover closer to Sebastian.

"Baron, if you don't mind I really don't have time to have light conversation over tea." Sebastian stated, getting a whiff of the scent of the incense.

Pulling a cigar from his pocket, "I understand, i'm sure your quiet a busy man. You don't mind if I smoke do you? That's what the incense is for, i've been told the cigars I smoke smell hideous." Baron Delmantes said with a smile.

"I don't mind sir."

Lighting his cigar and taking a long puff, Baron Delmantes puffed out the smoke. "Now on to business. Do you know what tonight is?" the Baron asked looking fiendish.

'Tonight?' Sebastian thought looking puzzled at the random question. "I'm afraid not, is there a significance to tonight?" Sebastian questioned, starting to feel alittle hazy.

"Tonight is the night of the Red Moon. Do you know what it symbolizes?" Looking even more fiendish, placing the cigar in his mouth, the Baron leaned closer to Sebastian from across the table.

'Red? Moon? I've heard of that somewhere. But I can't seem to keep my thoughts clear.' Pressing his hand to his temple, Sebastian was starting to feel very dizzy.

"Are you alright Mr. Michaelis?" Gregory asked smirking.

"I'm...feeling a little dizzy is all." Sebastian strained, trying to figure out why he was so dizzy all of a sudden.

"It must be the incense." Gregory replied, starting to look fiendish himself.

With blurred vision, Sebastian tried to get a clear look at Gregory, but he kepted fading in and out from his vision. "Incense?"

"Yes, it's a very special incense." Baron Delmantes replied leaning back in his seat, "It makes demons fall asleep. Just like a tranquilzer dart to a beast." smugly taking the cigar from his mouth.

Falling on his side on the couch, Sebastian looses consiousness, with the last images before his eyes, the blurred Baron and Gregory, still with the fiendish smiles on their faces.

"Hmhp, that was abit more difficult than I thought it would be." Gregory stated after making sure Sebastian was completely out.

"Indeed. It wasn't easy hidding that incense from his sensitive nose. But I guess the tea helped in dulling his senses." Baron Delmantes taking another puff of his cigar, relaxing as if he was finished with some business at work.

"How long should we have him breathe in some more of the incense before leaving?" Gregory questioned.

"Probably another few minutes, he seems like a powerful demon, we can't take any chances that he'll wake up with a lack of the incense in his system."

"Well then while we're waiting i'll have the carriage prepared so we may leave."

"Burn some of the stuff in there too, just for good measure. I'll keep watch on your little friend here." taking another puff of his cigar.

"Yes sir." Gregory responed walking out of the door.

Glancing back at Sebastians sleeping face, the Baron puts out his cigar in a near by ash tray on the table, then walks up to the desk picking up the receiver to the phone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The ringing of a phone can be heard in a darkened room with only a few candles to illuminate it. A shadowed hand picks up the receiver. "Hello?" said the male voice.

"Master, we have the demon secured. We'll be on our way shortly." The Baron's voice over the other end of the phone.

"Excellent, please do take care of it, I don't want it to be damaged upon arrival."

"Master." The Baron says in confirmation then hanging up the phone with a click.

The shadow hangs up the phone, pulling a jewel from his inner cloak. It's a jewel of the purest red, redder than even a ruby. The shadow twirls it within his fingers, "I supposed it's time for me to finish preparing before they arrive, I can't have the newest edition to my house have any less accommodations than that of my property now can I?" with a evil giggle from his lips, he grabs some tools, starting his work.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What's taking so long?" Ciel questioned, getting more and more agitated every minute that went by waiting for his butler to return.

"Maybe what they're talking about is really important?" Finni adding his own response in the form of a question with curiosity, looking out the window toward the theater doors.

"Gahh! Hurry it up already! I'm hungry!" Bard shouts suddenly, making it apparent he's just as agitated as Ciel, if not more so.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"What a pain, I should of had Sebastian buy heavier snacks." Ciel muttered to himself, with his eyes closed.

Maylene leaning over to the window to get a better view of the doors to the theater, "Ah! The lights went out in the theater.", she states in surprise.

Her statement gets Bard, Finni and Tanaka to huddle next to her staring out the window, looking for Sebastian to see if he'd walk out the doors at any moment.

'Why would they turn off the lights if there are people still in there.' Ciel wondered suspiously in his mind. Ever since Sebastian had gone in through the front, Ciel was aware that were were still a few people inside, like the cleaning staff, so turning off the lights before everyone left would be a hazard. Noticing a carriage comming from the alley from the right side of the theater, Ciel leaned closer to the window in an attempt to get a better look at the occupants of the carriage, without his being seen. As the carriage passed the side of his own carriage, Ciel noticed the occupants were Baron Delmantes and Gregory. "If Gregory is there, then where's Sebastian?" Ciel muttered to himself. "Bard, follow that carriage that just past us, and don't let us loose them."

Everyone turned to Ciel with questioned looks on their faces and in unison, "Huh?", looking more confused than ever.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In Barons Delmantes's carriage, Gregory and the Baron were talking abit more freely since they only other person to hear them was currently asleep with his head resting on the Baron's lap, with the Baron petting his head.

"What a pain, having to carry this guy from one place to the next." Gregory complained.

"Stop your whining, it's the master's wish. Besides it's not like we'll go unrewarded for our efforts." The Baron responed still petting Sebastian.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. Taking the time to enjoy the rarity before it's taken away?" Gregory sneered.

"What can I say, I have a love of rare commodities." playing with Sebastians hair, and letting it fall from his fingers, before for petting him again. "It's not everyday one can say they've seen a demon." Delmantes responed. "If I were to own him, i'd make quiet the use of him that's for sure. Think of how my fortune would raise with all things i'd have him do. But since he's not mine, I can only dream."

"Dark dreams are still dreams...So what do you think the master has in mind? I mean taking all this time just for a demon for so long. There has to be a reason for it."

"Who knows? We're not here to question, just to serve."

"Hmph, a Baron serving. That's funny." Gregory sneered again.

"I guess it is." Delmantes looking down at Sebastians sleeping face.

"How long do you think til the Earl realizes we're no longer at the theater?" Gregory asked with a bored expression on his face.

Sighing, "That brat? He's probably still waiting at the theater as we speak. The stupid fool."

"Ha. But I guess it was his folly that made this go into motion if you think about it. We knew the master wanted a demon, and we all thought was crazy. Then out of no where he orders us to investigate the Earl and his butler. And after a while bringing notions that the butler is a demon. Then creating a plan to ensnare it." shifting in his seat, "If it wasn't for that one incident I would probably of still thought the master was crazy."

Deep in thought, "Ah yes, the Jack the Ripper incident. Who knew we'd get the confirmation we needed from an alley battle."

"That red haired death god was creepy. I kinda feel sorry for the demon. Having something like that obsessed with him."

"We have no use for death gods, especially freakish ones that want to reproduce." Delmantes says with disgust at the memory of Grell's declaration.

"I just thought of something." turning to Delmantes. "We thought the master was crazy for believing in demons, but we took him seriously with the death gods. Why is that?"

"I guess we just needed something to believe in when it came to death."

"Makes sense." looking out the window once again. "Looks like we're here."

The carriage pulls through a set of iron gates that are being held open by a set of guards. After the carriage passes though, the guard promptly close the gate, putting a chain on it to lock it then walking towards the manor in the same direction of the carriage. With this Ciel carriage pulls up to the corner stopping short of nearing the gate so's no one could see his arrival. Stepping out of the carriage, Ciel walks up to the name plate located on the wall. "Malavist? I've heard that name before." Ciel whispers.

"Young Master isn't this spying?" Maylene questions abit worried.

"Ah, but i'm abit suspicious about something." Ciel answers her.

"Sebastian must be waiting for us at the theater, maybe we should go back?" Finni nervous that they might get caught lurking on the outside of someone else's property.

"That's what i'm suspicious about, why would a Gregory leave through the back way with the Baron, but Sebastian be nowhere to be seen with him." Ciel states trying to get a clear view from the locked gate.

"Maybe Sebastian had to use the toilet after the meeting?" Bard retorted.

With a sour look on his face, but not looking in Bard's direction. "I doubt that." Still trying to get a clear look, but the entrance to the manor is too far for him to see. 'Do demons even need to use the bathroom?' Ciel pondered in his mind. "In any case I can't see anything from here, we'll have to find another way in."

"Ah? We're going in?" Maylene said rather loudly.

"Shssh!" Ciel turns to her. "Not so loud."

"Ah." surprised, Maylene covers her mouth with her hands and whispers, "I'm so sorry young master."

Walking along the wall, Ciel comes across an opening covered with a small wooden door. "Bard see if it's open."

"Uh..right." Bard gets on his knees and pushes against the small door, and it creeks open with a shove from lack of use. "It's open."

"It's a pretty small space though young master. I don't think any of us can fit." Finni states staring at the door.

"I'll go through the door, Finni, Bard you two keep an eye out if anyone comes near, Maylene, wait in the carriage and keep an eye at the gate, make a note of everyone that leaves."

Standing at salute the others respond with "Rodger." and Ciel crawls through the small opening making his way to the manor as quickly and quitely as possible.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Carrying the sleeping Sebastian bridal style, Gregory walks behind Delmantes as they make their way down to a basement area that's hidden behind a fake bookshelf. The fake shelf closes behind them as they walk down the stairs with in the dimly lit path. Soon they come to room, that's filled with the moon's glow from a barred off hole in the ceiling. With a stone table in the center of the room. Surrounding the table on the floor is a unique pattern that looked almost like the seal on Sebastians left hand, but in the empty spaces were ancient words that could not be understood by those who had no knowledge of it. And there were candles at each of the points of the star.

"Master we're here." Delmanates announced.

"Very good, please place him on the altar after removing his jacket, vest and tie." The cloaked form in the corner says with his back turned from his new guests.

Walking up to the altar, Gregory placed Sebastian upon it, and with the help of Delmantes, They removed his outter coat, butler's jacket, vest and tie as ordered. Then stepped towards a table near the wall and placed the items there.

"Is there anything else you require master?" Delmantes questioned facing the cloaked man again. Still unable to see his face.

"Place the book stand on the outside of the circle above his head. Gregory, get me the chalice and dagger. I'll finish the final preparations." The cloaked figure spoke smoothly.

Getting on with their required taskes, Gregory and Delmantes kept taking glances at the cloaked figure and Sebastian. Unsure of what exactly was going to happen after the ritual was completed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside Ciel was still trying to see if Sebastian would be in sight. With no luck looking through the windows from the outside, he made his way towards the back hoping to get some sort of indication that the butler was there. Upon making it to the back, Ciel noticed some figures in cloaks walking toward a maze. Creeping slowly he followed them as fast as he could without giving a hint to his presence. After they turned a corner, from what felt like forever to Ciel, he trotted up to where he'd last seen the cloaked figures. Only to find they vanished. "What that?" surprised Ciel stepped into what appeared to be the center of a maze. But instead of a fountain there was a caged off circle, and he could distinctly hear voices comming from it. Stepping towards the circle he took a glance down, where he spotted Sebastian right below him laying on the stone table, with his shirt open revealing his bare chest. Creeping away from the opening so's not to be seen. Ciel decided to look for an entrance.

"Looks like I had a right to be suspicious, but what are they doing? And why isn't Sebastian trying to escape." Ciel whispered to himself trying to find some thing he thought would be an entrance to the room below.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back in the room below, the preparations are complete with the cloaked figures standing outside of the circle. The book stand at some point had been moved to within the circle, with a book laying open upon it. The cloaked man within the circle holding the dagger and chaliace, standing at Sebastians left side.

"No one is to enter this circle but myself. Anyone who dares to try shall be killed is that understood?"

"Yes master." Stated the other cloaked figures outside of the circle.

"Good then I shall begin. You all shall bare witness to this ritual that shall grant me power over a demon. Without the use of a contract." Placing the chalice near Sebastians left hand, the cloaked man lifts Sebastians hand off the table, and removes the glove to reveal the seal to the contract. Flipping his hand over so his wrist was face up, he takes the dagger and slices Sebastians wrist with a clean cut, allowing his blood to fall into the chalice. When it's filled with a quarter of Sebastians blood, he gently puts Sebastians hand back at his side with the seal facing up. Then taking the same dagger, he slices his own left wrist, allowing his blood to fall into the cup, making sure that more of his blood was in the cup than Sebastians. Once he is satisfied that the cup is filled, he takes out the jewel he had earlier, only now it's set on what appears to be a collar, dangling like a tag. He places the collar in the cup of blood, making sure the jewel is fully covered in blood. A redish light shines from the cup.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Having no luck finding an entrance to the room below, Ciel was trying to find some sort of button or secret trick to getting to the room, when suddenly a red light illuminates from the hole, bringing his attention to it immediately. Dashing quickly to the opening, he also couldn't help but notice the moon had gone from white to red during the time of his search. Glancing down the opening, he takes a look at what's going on, with a worried expression on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Arms raised in the air the cloaked man is chanting.

"Hear me red moon! Mother of Darkness, bringer creatures hidden! I offer this demons blood for servitude unto myself! Grant me the leash to tame this beast so that I may claim him to my every will! I offer my blood as the payment for this request! Soaking your sacred jewel to empower it with my strength and will! Red moon here my request! I sacrifice the soul to obtain official ownership of the demon that lays before you!

The cup with the blood and jewel shines brighter than before, blinding the other cloaked members to the point where they have to shield their eyes. Suddenly the book starts to shine as well with a dark light, and shoots upward then down into the cup, shattering it the cup into pieces. As the light dims the other members look on to see what happened. The color is glowing with a darkened red light, floating in front of the cloaked man, who's arms are still raised. He lowers his hands and reaches for the collar, as he does this it gently falls into his hands, but he can still feel the power with in it. The power to control the demon. Leaning over Sebastian, he places the collar on his neck, it glows for a moment, as if identifying him, then fades. The jewel seems to still have a glow to it, but it's not bright.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Still looking down, Ciel is shocked, and still uncertain of what happened, but he feels that it isn't good. "What did they do?" Ciel muttered to himself. As he was about to get up, he's grabbed from behind. "Damn!" Ciel shouts. The figure holding him talking him up to a pillar, and placing their hand upon the top of the pillar apart of the center goes in, and to the side a stair case opens that was hidden. "Let go of me!" Ciel shouting some more while struggling, as the figure descends the stairs with Ciel in tow. After reading the bottom of the stairs, Ciel notices everyone is facing him, though he can't see their faces due to the hoods.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to my butler?" Ciel exclaims.

The cloaked figure walks up to the edge of the inner circle nearest to Ciel. "Who am I? I guess the best way to call me is a collector of sorts. As for your butler...he's no longer in your service i'm afraid."

"What do you mean "no longer in my service?" What are you planning?" Ciel enraged at the situation.

In his smooth voice, "As i've said, i'm a collector, but I guess I should thank you. Making an order to your contracted demon that suited me perfectly."

"What order? I don't remember giving Sebastian an order than involved you." frustrated, Ciel struggles some more trying to get the person holding him to let go.

"Oh? You don't remember? I believe the order was "I order you to do anything and everything the directors of the play tell you to...no matter what." Isn't that right?" Turning to a cloaked figure to his right. "Sir Rosales."

The figure on the right, being called by his name, removes his hood to show that he is infact Sir Rosales. "Yes he did give that specific order sir. I remember it well."

Ciel twisted in anger, "You! How would you know what I told Sebastian, I didn't give that order til after you left."

"Til after you thought I left." Rosales snidely remarked. "I used a special powder to hide my physical being so your demon wouldn't notice me. Seems it worked wonderfully. Wouldn't you say? Claireace."

Claireace undid her hood, who Ciel recognized as the woman in the yellow dress that came with Rosales to plead that day for Sebastian to be in the play, stood right beside Sir Rosales. "Indeed I would."

'That's impossible' Ciel thought, he never would of thought that such simple wording could have such dire consequences to lead to this. 'Wait a minute, the wording.' Turning towards the cloaked figure still in the circle with Sebastian, "Oie..if that's the case then Sebastian should of only obeyed the directors of the play told him to do." Ciel stated trying to find a loophole somewhere to see if he can turn this game around.

"Indeed you did state that specifically." The cloaked man turning and walking towards the still sleeping Sebastian. "But you seem to be unaware or forget, that the directors are all my servants." putting his hand on Sebastians head, like one would a dog or a cat. "So all my directors had to do was tell him to obey me during the rehersals. Even if it wasn't part of the actual play."

'Damn' Ciel thought. Of course he said to do anything and everything the directors of the play tell you. Not for the play. If only he'd changed a few of those words, just a few, he wouldn't be in this mess. Sebastian wouldn't be lying on a table unconcious. Until a thought crossed his mind. "Do you really think Sebastian would obey you? He's under a contract with me."

"Yes, norminally that would pose a problem. If not for the fact that I now hold the him in my very grasp from the ritual. And since you never took away your own order, it stays in effect since i've placed my symbol on him to claim him as mine." gently rubbing his hand on Sebastians forehead. "You see, your contract isn't void, but any orders you give he won't obey, since i'm his master now. Your simply the payment when you die as per your original contract. I've taken ownership, your soul is the payment. Even after your soul is given to the demon, this is binding, like any other contract. I thank you. For if it wasn't for you obtaining what i've been trying to obtain for years, I wouldn't of come this far. As a reward I won't kill you now." Stepping away from Sebastian and out of the circle to grasp Ciel's chin. "I wouldn't want to get blood on my rare prize now would I?" releasing Ciel's chin he walks back towards Sebastian, back turned away from Ciel. "Sir Dubar, kindly escort the Earl off my property will you? It's late and little boys should be in bed."

"As you wish master." Dubar, who is the cloaked figure holding Ciel, acknowledges.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Authors Note: Phew another long chapter, man I couldn't stop reading it and i'm the one writing it. Stupid Ciel you really need to think on your wording when giving Sebastian orders, now look what you've done!_

_Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It'll probably take me abit to get up the next chapter since I have a project to work on for my class. I hope my spelling has gotten better. But if not someone please tell me! Cause even with I still manage to misspell some words, or they escape me since i'm busy writting it. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. And make me feel like i'm doing a good job, or need improvements. =) Don't be scared I swear I won't have my doberman (Hey Sebastian is identified with that type of dog, go me for actually having one!) chase you to sniff you all to death (cause he's too much of a whimp to do any actual bitting...unless you hurt him...but when would I ever hurt my dog? NEVEARH!). Though I also might wait til I get a few reviews before even putting up chapter 6 after it's typed when I get the chance. _

_Later guys! _


	6. Chapter 6

Kigeki: Chapter 6

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In an attempt to free himself, Ciel struggles, but it's useless. Dubar is just too strong for Ciel. It's apparent that his lack of physical strength is great since he's still physically only a child. Dubar is carrying him towards the front of the property, away from the under ground room, away from the ritual site, away from Sebastian. He can't stand for this. Sebastian was his! He made a contract with him first, a secondary contract shouldn't overlap the first one right? Struggling harder, Ciel makes an attempt to free himself by kicking backwards to try and hit Dubar in the shin. "Let go of me! Bastard! Let go!"

Dubar just keeps walking along, as if Ciels attempts were nothing more than a small puppy wanting to free itself from his arms to wreak havoc in the house."Give it up Earl Phantomhive. You've lost. The demon belongs to my master now. And there's nothing you can do to change that." Dubar mundanely states as if nothing mattered to him. Walking up to the front gate of the property, "Unlock the gate, we have a pest that needs to be dispursed from the property immediately." Dubar ordering the gatekeeper.

"Yes sir." The gate keeper replies, unlocking the gate in a slight hurried manner. Then opening the gate, holding it open just enough to allow a person to walk through.

Shoving Ciel through the opened gate, Dubar slams the gate shut, locking the chain around it before Ciel even has a chance to get off the ground. "We thank you for your patronage Earl Phantomhive. We will insist however that you keep yourself from trespassing in the future." Turning towards the Gatekeeper, "Remember his face, under no circumstances is he to be permitted access to the property." Dubar states to the gate keeper as he's walking towards the manor. Then in a sudden stop without turning, "Oh yes, and please make sure to block that side small door in the wall would you? We can't have anymore rodents roaming in."

"Yes Sir."

With rage apparent in his face, Ciel grabs the bars to the gate, shaking it as if he's trying to force his way in even though he knows it's futile. "This isn't over yet! You hear me! I'll find away to get Sebastian back! Then you'll regret this! I promise you this!" Ciel shouts with all his fury. He didn't even care if his true age was showing at that moment. Sebastian was his piece, his tool. And like any other game you can get the piece back one way or another. Releasing the gate Ciel walked over to his carriage. "Tanaka, take us home, i've some research to do." Ciel stated entering the carriage, not even glancing at the other servants.

"What happened young master?" Maylene says in fright. Fearful of Ciel's anger, but still very curious.

Ciel turns to face her with his angered expression. For a moment he's silent, but he decides they'd find out sooner or later, but he also knows he can't reveal that Sebastian is a demon. Taking a few breathes to clear his head he replys, "I've just found my suspicions were correct."

"Suspicions?" Bard, Maylene and Finni question in unison, confused by the unusual answer.

"Right. I was suspicious that there was something going on when Sebastian didn't appear from theater after Gregory and Baron Delmantes had left." Ciel states, still trying to think of a quick comeback to keep the others from finding out the real truth. Then an idea struck him, it was cliche, but it would probably keep them from finding out the real truth. "Sebastian's been kidnapped. The owner of that manor found out how great of a butler Sebastian was, and apparently he'd declined the offer to take a job with him. So the owner of the manor took him. He's being held hostage as we speak."

"Ah! Sebastian!" Finni shouts.

"We have to rescue him!" Bard exclaims as if he was ready to fight an army.

"What are we gonna do?" Maylene exclaims clasping her hands together as if trying to come up with a plan of her own.

"It's not that simple. We can't just go in and take him back. I'm sure he's got some sort of plan to claim Sebastian has been his butler the whole time."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bard questions with a worried expression on his face.

While thinking aloud, Ciel replies, "That's the problem, even though many of the other nobles know that Sebastian has been in my service this whole time, i'm sure some excuse that would come up would be that he sent Sebastian to me for my care."

"Ummm, but don't you have a signed contract showing how long Sebastians in service with you?" Finni questions meekly as if not wanting to sway Ciel's train of thought.

With growing wide eyes, shock could only be the thing on Ciel's face at that moment. 'Of course why didn't I think of that? If he could get some sort of documentation together showing Sebastian had been in his service the whole time, he could get him back, then try to remove that secondary demon contract somehow. But wait...Sebastian doesn't have a birth certificate or any other documentation proving this.' Frustration hitting him again, Ciel still tries to ponder what he could do to fix this problem. Not only would he have to get Sebastian physically back, but contract wise as well, which would probably be far more complicated in the long run. Even if he did get Sebastian back, with that secondary contract in place, Malavist would easily just order Sebastian to return to him. 'Think Ciel, you have to think, there's got to be someway to resolve this.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sun's rays are spilling through the cracks of the curtains from not being shut fully. The sun's rays pointing in the direction of a victorian canopy huge bed, as if trying to reach it, but not quiet able to. Within the bed is a form covered beneath the lavander silken comforter. The sleeping Sebastian within the covers, looking neutral in his sleep. Flincing his eyes, Sebastian slowly wakes, coming back from the world of sleep he'd been in for most of the night. 'Where am I?' Sebastian ponders. Shifting his head to try to look around the room he notices he's definately not at either of the Phantomhive residents. Sitting up with abit of effort, "Uhhg, why do I feel like I want to throw up?" Sebastian mutters. Lifting his left hand to his head, he notices a bandage on his left wrist. "Whats this?" Lightly touching his wrist. "Tsk! It hurts." While looking abit more around the room. "This doesn't seem to be any of the rooms in the acquaintances of the young master." Almost as if answering him, the cloak figure enters the room from the entrance.

"Ah I see your awake now. Sleep well?" The cloaked figure asks with a hint a joy in his voice.

"Who are you? And where is the young master?" Sebastian questions uncertain of what was going on.

"You don't have to worry about the Earl Phantomhive, I expect he's at home right now. Possibly asleep or having breakfast."

"If that's the case then why am I here?" Sebastian questions, not understanding why he was separate from Ciel. Had he been loaned out again by the young master? Sebastian pondered in his mind the possibilities.

"Hmph, your here because I own you now. I'm your new master." The cloaked figure snidely remarks.

"Pardon me, but my master is Ciel Phantomhive, i've a contract with him and no one else." Sebastian states confidently.

"Yes you do have a contract with Earl Phantomhive...Or atleast you have the payment portion of it in tack. Otherwise you belong to me."

'Does he know? Does he know everything? From his remark it sounds like he does.' Sebastian thought with a sceptical look on his face.

"I know what your thinking, and the answer is yes, I know your a demon who has a contract with Ciel Phatomhive..or should I say had? Such technicalities. Ah but I guess I should be more sad, I never got to name you myself. But I guess Sebastian will have to do. It is kind of a cute name if one were to think on it."

Becoming angered at the cloaked figures remark, Sebastian leaps out of the bed, grabbing the cloaked figure by the neck, ready to strangle some answers out of him if he had to, "Answer me! Who are you? Explain!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, this won't do at all, aggressive behavior will not be tolerated if it's towards me who is your master." The cloak figure retorts as if Sebastian wasn't holding him by the neck at all.

And with that statement, Sebastian felt a sharp pain within his mind, making him release his grip, falling to the floor as if someone had hit him in the back of the head. Gripping his head in an attempt to make the pain stop, he curls into a ball on the floor, trying to ease the pain.

"My, my, my, who knew with such a simple thought it'd cause so much pain." Standing over Sebastian, "I hope this pain will be a reminder for you to behave yourself in my presence." Kneeling down while reaching out to Sebastian, he strokes his head. "There, there, I think you've learned your lesson."

Once that was said the pain stopped, and Sebastian lay panting on the floor, confused as to what just happened.

Lifting Sebastian up to bring him to eye level, "Like I said, i'm your master now, this..." gently touching the red gem. "Collar is proof that I own you. It holds both our blood, making a permanent contract between us. Overriding ownership of you from Ciel Phantomhive to me." Removing the hood from his cloak, golden tresses cascade down to his lower back. Revealing his face for the first time in Sebastian's presence. He was a beautiful man, with green eyes like emeralds, and not a single blemish on his face, with his bangs just above his eyes, parted in the middle. "See the face of your new master, Sebastian Michealis." Smiling as Sebastians eyes widened in surprise at his name being spoken by this man. "My name is Balas Cain Malavist, remember it well, since your going to be with me for a very long...long time."

Silence descending the room like a sudden bomb going off. Sebastian shocked at the unveiling of Malavist's face. Apart of him thought he'd had some abnormality to hide with the cloak, but it proved to not be so. And even when nothing was spoken, this man had caused him pain. Enough pain to bring him collasping to the floor. He didn't understand what happened, what was going on, or what had transpired to of caused all this. All he knew was that apart of him feared the man before him, and he couldn't even understand why. Did Ciel try to rid himself of the contract? No he couldn't of, Ciel had too much that needed to be done with his assistence. So why? Why was he here? With this strange person who'd caused him pain a moment ago without uttering so much as a word. As if to stop his train of thoughts running through his head...

"My look at the time, it's time for our own breakfast." Malavist says smiling as if nothing has ever even transpired. Lifting Sebastian to his feet, Sebastian is able to see he's a good foot shorter than Malavist. Almost as if Malavist didn't want to let go of his forearms, he reluctantly releases Sebastian, then walks over to a warddrobe, opening the doors. "Now what shall I have you wear today? The weather is nice and warm so nothing too heavy."

While Malavist is going through the closet, Sebastian is able to take a moment to glance around the room again, noticing bars on the windows, probably to keep him from leaving outside, they looked simple enough to break if he got the chance. Noticing a mirror near the bed, he sees his reflection. 'My goodness i'ma a mess, my shirt is ruined and wrinkled, and my hair is in dire need of a good combing.' Leaning forward to get a better look at the collar on his neck, he realizes it's not very thick, only about half an inch in width, around his neck like a choker, not tight enough to choke him though, with the red gem dangling like a dog tag. Tugging on the collar to see how sturdy it was, he feels that it's not an ordinary collar and probably won't come off with a simple tug. Quitting for now, he turns back to Malavist who's still going through the warddrobe, unable to decide on Sebastians outfit for the day.

"Oh this one would be cute! Ah! But maybe this color would be better for the weather today?" Malavist ranted as if he were a woman looking for a new outfit for their own child.

Shifting his eyes towards the door, Sebastian slowly creeps towards it, in an attempt to make an escape. He was pretty sure Ciel wouldn't be too pleased with him if he did bodily harm to Malavist at the current moment. So he figured escaping would be a top priority. Almost to the door, Sebastian reaches for the doorknob..

"Ah this one is perfect!"

Surprised from the sudden outburst Sebastian freezes from his motion. Feeling that eyes are on him, almost as if they were telling him to not even think about opening the door at that precise moment.

"Now, now, I know your hungry but you can't walk around in a ruined shirt, and those pants you wore since yesterday." Malavist says with a smile, holding some clothes in his arms.

Fingers twitching as if he doesn't know what to do, Sebastian's hand hovers just above the door knob, wanting to just move his hand to open the door, but feeling a tug in his mind telling him not to. He felt contradicted. He knew all he had to do was grab and turn the knob to open the door, he knew after it was open he could escape, that he could get to the Phantomhive manor quickly after he was out. But something else was telling him no. Don't open touch the knob, don't open the door. That if he were to open the door at that moment he'd regret it in the worst way possible that would even hurt a demon.

"Come here and try these on, we have to make sure the are the right size." Malavist's expression unchanging.

Almost as if he was being obedient, Sebastian turned awkwardly towards Malavists and shakingly walked toward him. Almost as if he was trying to fight his own body's movements, bare feet silently walking over the carpet, until he's finally in front of Malavist.

Cupping Sebastians chin in his hand, "I told you, i'm your master, I own you, whatever I will for you to do you can't help but do it. All I have to do is think a single thought and you'll do it if I so wish it." Malavist whispers.

As if he's unable to speak, Sebastian just stares into Malavist's eyes, almost like he's drowning in them while hyperventilating slightly.

"This is the part where you say, yes, my lord."

While still staring into Malavists' eyes, "Yes, my lord." Sebatian repeats, not realizing he'd said it without being ordered to mentally, possibly due to the shock of how far the control actually went with the power of the collar.

Rubbing his thumb on Sebastian's lower lip, "Good boy, Sebastian. Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Releasing Sebastian's chin, Malavist takes a step back. "Now then, I believe you've got an outfit to try on." Holding the bundle in his arms out towards Sebastian like it was a gift.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Damn it!" There had to be a way! There just had to. Even if it took him years he'd find a way to break that secondary contract on Sebastian and return him to the Phantomhive residence or he'd die trying. He'd read every book he could find about demon contracts, rituals, and anything else that might give him a clue as to how to validate the original contract again. Surrounded by books, Ciel was at a loss, frustrated, and very pissed off. "If only there was a way to find out what actually happened that night, then that'd atleast be a start." Ciel stated rubbing his temples. This was probably the most dedication he'd ever have when it came to studying. Though he doubted anything in these books held true, it still didn't stop him from trying.

"What a pain. Isn't there anything I could use?" Ciel muttered picking up another book on demon rituals. This was the fifteenth book he'd picked up on the subject, and he was about as far on the topic as when he began. Nowhere. Glaring at the book for being useless he places it atop a set of books to his right, leaning back sighing. And to think he'd even reduced himself to sitting on the floor of his room for this little study session of his. But it was to keep the others from finding out Sebastian's true nature after all. And it only took a simple order to keep the other servants out of his room, even if he wasn't there.

With a sigh, "What to do, what to do?" Ciel chanted over and over, trying to get the gears in his brain turning. Frustration growing on his face, until finally, Ciel falls back, spread out on the floor. Looking very much like the child he was. "Lets see, bright light, collar, dagger, symbol on floor..." Ciel muttered some more, trying to replay the event in his head. Until a knock comes from his door.

"Young master." Maylene called from the otherside of the door. "Theres a urgent letter for you."

Sighing again, Ciel lifts himself up to a sitting position on the floor, rubbing the back of his head much like Bard does on occastion when he's done something wrong. "Just slide it under the door." Ciel stated so she could hear him clearly.

"Yes young master!" Maylene sputtered, then with a rustling sound from the door, a envelope appears from the botton of the door. After which, Maylene's footsteps are heard leaving from the front of the door. Possibly to continue her duties. After making sure Maylene wasn't near the door, Ciel got up off the floor and picked up the envelope with a bored expression. "Tsk, looks like another invite to some party of some sort." Ciel stated looking at the fancy design that he'd never seen before. Checking the seal, he realizes he's not entirely sure who the sender is. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ciel breaks the seal on the letter, to read the contents. Within moments Ciels face is filled with such a horrid look of surprise, that if Sebastian had seen him, he was sure the demon would of bursted out laughing at his face. "A PARTY INVITATION FROM MALAVIST?" Ciel shouts while clutching the letter with wide eyes. Deciding to read the contents of the letter aloud to make sure he wasn't going crazy, Ciel sat on the edge of his bed.

_YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO ATTEND THE CONGRADULATORY CERMONY PARTY OF BALAS CAIN MALAVIST ON HIS ACHIEVEMENT TO THE CROWN FOR HIS CREATION OF MEDICINES TO CURE DEADLY SICKNESSES._

_INVITATION GRANTED TO: EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE_

_WHEN: TONIGHT AT 7PM AT THE CRYSTAL PALACE IN LONDON_

"Is he trying to mock me?" Ciel muttered strongly, but after reading it aloud, he could see that his name was indeed on the invite in gold lettering. "What a sorry excuse for an invitation, it looks like a kid wrote it. But in anycase this might be my chance to discover something about the ritual." Getting up off his bed, Ciel ran to his door, slamming it open. "Servants pack the luggage and ready the carriage immediately we're going to london within the hour!" Ciel shouted from his door, not caring that it seemed abit childish in the least. But with a cheer coming from random directions Ciel was satistfied and closed his door again. He had to get ready, he was still in his pajamas, and without Sebastian he'd have to do it himself since he couldn't very well let anyone in his room with the books laying around, and he wasn't going to waste precious time putting them away in hiding. Opening his closet, he pulls out random clothes to wear and pack at the same time, knowing very well that he'd have to place them in a trunk that he'll have to have brought to his door. "Now isn't the time to be picking out what matches for tonight. I'll just do it later." Ciel says in his rush. Awkwardly getting dressed, it was safe to say it looked like Ciel got into a fight after he was done, his tie was tied horribly, his shorts were wrinkled, and his shirt wasn't even fully tucked in. Atleast he'd put on clothes that matched. Brown shorts, white shirt, and green tie.

Grabbing the pile of clothes he'd thrown on his bed, Ciel races to his door, awkwardly opens it, steps out of his room, and awkwardly closes the door. "How do people do this on a daily basis?" Ciel shouts frustrated that his own clothes were preventing him from making proper time for departure. "Finni! Bring me a trunk immediately!" Ciel shouts, almost sounding like a five year old throwing a tantrum. But it wasn't long til Finni brought a trunk placing it on the floor near Ciel. "Did you need any help packing young master?" Finni sheepishly asked noticing Ciel holding a rather large amount of clothing. "Just open the trunk." Ciel aggitatiedly stateds, while Finni complies to his request. "Young master if your in a hurry I cou...ahhh!" Finni shockingly states. Ciel had just litterally dumped his clothes into the trunk, without folding them as Sebastain would of done had he been there, closed the lid and was currently trying to close the trunk. "Stupid thing! Close!" Ciel said with a huff, pushing down on the lid in an attempt to close it.

"Young master! You'll ruin your clothes like that!" Finni says with shock.

"No time to make it nice, we have to hurry to London!" Ciel says with a struggle, still trying to close the lid.

"What for?" Finni questions, unsure if he should help.

Throwing himself over the lid "There's a very.." while pushing more on the lid with his body weight, "Important." sitting on the lid now and bouncing to try to close it "Party that I." with a final bouce on the lid, "Must go!" lid is now shut, Ciel pushes the lock on the trunk closed, "to." Ciel finally completes his sentence with a huff. Getting off the trunk while panting Ciel states "Take this to the carriage immediately, i'll be down in a few, tell the others they'd better be ready in 10 minutes."

Saluting like a soldier, Finni excitedly states "Yes my lord!" Then dashes off with Ciel's trunk in tow.

Dashing back into his room, Ciel practically throws on his socks and a pair of shoes that did not require any form of tying shoe laces, finally grabbing his coat and the invite, Ciel was about to hurry out of the room when one of the books in the pile he'd yet to read caught his eye. Not bothering to read the title, Ciel grabs it, along with his cane, then dashes out of the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Should I wear this one? Or this one?" Malavist questioned no one in particular holding two coats, one a royal blue, the other a type of moss green. He was currently in front of a mirror holding the two coats trying to decide between the two. Turning towards his bed, "Which do you think is better?" Malavist questions with a smile..

Currently sitting cross legged on Malavists' bed was Sebastian, wearing what seemed to be an adult version of the clothes he'd dress Ciel in. Except instead of shorts he was wearing pants, they were the darkest shade of purple, along with the coat, with a white button up shirt, and red tie, tied the way he would of done for Ciel, wearing his white gloves, and black socks, having discarded the shoes to the foot of the bed so's to not get the sheets dirty. Scoffing "What does it matter?" while hugging one of Malavists pillows in front of him as if he were trying to use it as a shield from Malavist.

"Aww don't be like that!" Malavist whinned loudly. "I really want your opinion, I can't have us wearing the same color, so I specifically choose these colors so we'd match." Malavist pouted.

"Are you really an adult?" Sebastian questioned, hugging the pillow tighter to himself, covering the lower part of his face, as if he were preparing for some sort of assault from Malavist.

In a very conceited fashion, "Of course, i'll have you know i'm way past my child years thank you very much." Malavist retorted with a hand to his hip.

Whispering while turning away. Sebastian retorted "Could of fooled me."

"What was that?" Malavist questioned with curiosity.

Turning back to Malavist with a smile "Nothing...Nothing." Sebastian replied. Obviously aggitated at his current situation, but unable to do anything about it.

"It's not nice to lie Sebastian." Malavist pouts.

'I lied?' Sebastian thought. 'Hmm human emotions must be getting the better of me. But I won't think much on it, in this case, it's probably a good thing.' "Forgive me...mas...ter." Sebastian states almost like he was gagging on the word master.

With a eerie smile, "That's better, and if you behave tonight, i'll give you a treat when we get back home." Malavist says cheerfully.

'What am I a dog? I hate dog references' Sebastian thought while glaring at Malavist. "I'll do my best...master." Sebastian mumbled.

"I think i'll go with the red one, to match your tie, i'll even put on a purple tie so we could be opposites." Malavist exclaims getting dressed while facing away from Sebastian.

'I'm not sure if my situation is good or not.' Sebastian thought trying to weigh his current master against Ciels qualities. 'On the one hand both houses had some sort of annoyance, on the other hand, I don't do any chores here, but at the young masters place, I can't say I was bored, but here it seems like there are more plans that I don't know about, the young master always let me in on his plans, but then again they usually didn't involve using me in eerie ways. Am I getting creeped out? That's a first, but it's logical considering Malavist is very creepy. Atleast with the young master I had some sort of freedom as well. It seems like here I don't have any. Even though I haven't done anything since i've been here.' Sebastian still in his thought, while taking a glance at Malavist who was almost done getting ready. 'I wonder what he's planning, I can't read him at all like I could the young master.'

"My my what a hard thinking look you have, Sebastian."

Surprised, "Ah!" Sebastian looks over at Malavist wide eyed.

"Tell me what are you thinking about so hard?" Malavist asks with a smile while holding the ends of his tie that was partitially around his neck still facing the mirror, which had Sebastians' reflection in it. Giving Malavist the perfect view to see his face as well as Sebastians.

Remaining silent, Sebastian stares at Malavist, clutching the pillow to himself tighter.

Turning around without doing his tie, "Ahh the silent treatment eh?" placing a hand on his hip in a curt manner, "No matter I know what your thinking anyway. What's he planning? I seem to have freedom yet actually do not. Those kinds of thoughts would be in anyone's mind. But I guess I could tell you some of my plans considering they do involve you after all. Though I unfortunately had to postpone them due to the ceremony." Placing a finger to his chin and crossing his other arm around him. "But I wonder if I should when I really think on it, it's not like you have a choice anyway."

Sebastian, keeping his eyes on Malavist the whole time. "What ceremony?"

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you did I. We're going to the Crystal Palace in London. Have you ever been? It's quite nice. Oh and I even had an invitation sent to the Earl Phantomhive. You can think of it as a little present from me. Sort of a last sighting if you will. Especially since we'll be moving soon anyway."

"Moving?" Sebastian said loudly.

"Yes, we're going to my country estate after the ceremony. But I won't tell you where it is. I can't have the Earl following me now can I? It will be our permanent residence as well. I hope you'll like it. So many flowers and trees. Perfect for privacy as well. Even experiments..among other things." Malavist says with a smile that seemed to have grown.

"So are you planning to do experiementations on me?" Sebastian questioned with a neutral expression on his face. 'Typical humans, always wanting to do the most obvious.' Sebastian thought after.

"Not much honestly, I have much more interesting things in mind. But I won't talk about it now. After all why spoil the party." Malavist snidely remarked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_AHHHHHHHH! CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! Good grief it seems I never get a break, Goverment assignment, then got called for jury duty (which got cancelled yay me!), a member of our group didn't even show up so that makes things worse, cause if he had shown up we could of gotten the project done very quickly! Then pretty much had nothing to do for the rest of the semester except tests, but noooooooooooooooooooo. Gahh! Why did this guy have to be in our group! I had him last semester in the first part of the class and he's such a slacker!_

_Chants: I will not kill classmate, I will not kill classmate._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was probably abit boring, but not all chapters can have a flair after all. Without the boring chapters the little details would go unnoticed. Anyway i'm working on chapter 7, and I might have to raise the rating of the story, not that it'll stop any minors from reading it anyway, but hey atleast i'm warning you guys right?_

_Comments and critique go loved!_

_Extra rant: MAYLENES A SNIPER? OMG HOW RANDOM IS THAT? Apparently she's not near sighted, but far sighted. Go figure, that explains why she can't read things upclose, even with glasses. But can kill a person miles away without glasses. Ahhh Kuroshitsuji you have the most awesome minor characters! Bard and Finni's backgrounds were pretty much what I thought though. I guess they aren't as incompetant as Sebastian says. Now if only he'd think on that a little maybe they wouldn't explode the house by trying so hard to please him with the chores. Oh well, they still pwn! XD._


	7. Chapter 7

Kigeki: Chapter 7

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_See now I have a perfectly valid excuse for having the other servants being of use. Though now it just adds to it now that I know Maylenes a sniper XD._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahhh we just made it on time!" Bard says while catching his breath at the speedy travel that had just taken place.

"That was so tiring!" Maylene exasperated, hunched over with hands on her knees.

"Everyone get everything into the house, theres only a few hours to prepare for departure for the Crystal Palace, and I don't want to be late." Ciel orders calmly walking into his london estate.

"Ahhh! But we just got here! Don't we even get a break?" Finni complained.

"You will all get a break after the ceremony tonight." Ciel states not turning to look at them.

"Ho...ho...ho." Tanaka says, being a little tired himself.

"CIEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL! Play chess with me!" Soma, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, came yelling from up the stairs.

'Damn! I forgot he was here!' Ciel thought. "No time, i'm here on business." Ciel states as he walks past Soma and Agni towards his room. "Agni have my clothing trunk brought to my room immediately, I have to prepare for a ceremony I was invited to."

"Yes master Ciel. If I may ask what time does the ceremony start?" Agni asked politely.

"7 pm sharp, it takes an hour to get there by carriage from here, so we'll have to leave at 6." Ciel states before continuing to his room.

Eyes wide with shock, "But that's only an hour from now!" Soma shouts, but is being ignored.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Isn't it lovely Sebastian?" Malavist asks while facing the Crystal Palace.

"I've been here before." Sebastian monotonily remarks.

"Oh?...Ah that's right, the Earl has an estate here, so I guess you would of been here before." Grabbing Sebastian's arm. "No matter, lets walk around before the ceremony begins shall we?"

Looking disgusted. "I'd rather not." Sebastian replied.

"Awww don't be like that, it's like we're on a date." Malavist replied, rubbing his cheek to Sebastian's shoulder.

Almost as if there was a suddened chill, Sebastian is feeling very creeped out. 'Why me?' Sebastian thought with images of Grell in his head.

"Oh my Sebastian, are you cold?" Malavist asks lifting his chin from his shoulder.

Shaking the images from his head. "Uh...no." Sebastian replied looking away.

Placing his hand on Sebastian's forehead to take his temperature, "Hmmm you don't seem warm, but just in case i'll get you a nice hot chocolate once we're inside. I can't have you getting sick." Malavist says smiling after removing his hand.

'Demons don't get human illnesses.' Sebastian thought with a glare in Malavist's direction.

"Well then time to go!" Malavist annouced dragging Sebastian with him inside the Crystal Palace.

"Uh! Wait!" Sebastian sputtered, trying to pull in the opposite direction.

Stopping in his tracks, mostly due to Sebastian pulling the other way, "Hmmm? What's wrong?" Malavist asked looking disappointed.

Remaining silent, Sebastian shifts his eyes to the floor.

"Hmm?" Malavist inquired, then with a smile, "Oh I see." Malavist snided, "You wanna stand here and wait for the Earl Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes grew slightly, but still said nothing.

"Well sorry there buddy, but we can't stand out here waiting for someone all day, there's too much to see and do." Malavist announced, pulling Sebastian into the Crystal Palace, this time with little struggle on Sebastian's part.

'He's right, even if I saw the Young Master there's nothing that can stop Malavist from making me go back to him.' Sebastian though unconciously, when suddenly a cup of pipping hot, hot chocolate was shoved right under his nose. Surprised, Sebastian jumped back alittle.

"I did say i'd get you one didn't I?" Malavist says in a almost too caring voice.

Shifting his eyes from Malavist's face to the cup, Sebastian slowly grabs it, unsure if Malavist had done something to it.

"I did drug it you know." Came Malavist's voice.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding." Malavist smiled. "I'm not stupid enough to put a drug in the contents that everyone drinks you know. Besides it'd ruin the flavor."

Slightly glaring, "So your saying if this was a drink that only I would more than likely drink alone you'd drug it?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow.

"Only if there was a need for it of course." Malavist stated.

Keeping silent, Sebastian just stood there staring at Malavist, holding the cup not making a move. Until he noticed something behind Malavist, but with the growing crowd he was alittle unsure if he'd properly seen it. Then again, may nobles wore top hats, and they also had children, but there was a chance that he had in fact saw Ciel, it was a little strange to him to not be able to sense Ciel though the contract.

"Don't waste it Sebastian." Came Malavist's voice again.

Jumping him out of his stupor, Sebastian once again was staring at Malavist.

"The hot chocolate. You shouldn't waste it, drink it before it gets cold."

Still remaining silent, Sebastian shifts his eyes to the contents of the cup, but he makes no move to drink it.

"Alright, alright! I get it" Malavist shrugs, then takes the cup from Sebastian, and drinks about half the hot chocolate before giving the cup back to Sebastian. "See, no drugs."

Eye twitching, Sebastian silent takes a drink from the cup, making sure it wasn't the spot that Malavist had drank from. It was only a small sip really, he wasn't going to take a chance that he had in fact drugged it.

"Is it good?"

Pulling the cup away, "It's okay." Sebastian replies, then looking out towards the crowd.

"Huhhh." Taking the cup again, Malavist finishes off the contents, then throws the cup in a near by trash can. Very well knowing Sebastian could careless if it was taken from him. Pulling out his watch to check the time, "Oh my we've got to get going, the ceremony is going to start soon, can't be late." Malavist says, then grabbing Sebastian, pulling him towards the back waiting rooms.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was walking in a very hurried pace in the Crystal Palace, searching for Sebastian in every spot he could he could get to in as little time as possible. But with no luck.

"Young master! Could you slow down?" Bard huffed, barely catching up to Ciel. But still finding it hard to maintain pace.

Ciel had split himself and his servants into three groups, Tanaka, Soma and Agni in one group, Finni and Maylene in another and himself with Bard. He figured he could cover more ground that way. He had told Agni and Soma alittle about the situation, but only that Sebastian had been kidnapped, and that he was in search of him. His orders were simple, find Sebastian then report back to him as soon as possible and to not intervene. He knew if they tried to intervene, Malavist could easily order Sebastian to dispose of them, thus blowing the cover that he'd been captured and making things complicated.

"Bard I can't waste time enjoying the view, we have to see if Sebastian is here, then make a plan to get him back quickly." Ciel stated not slowing his pace.

"Uhhh!" Bard whined, still having trouble keeping up. 'How did Sebastian keep up with him so easily?' Bard thought, having a slight understanding of why Sebastian had been such a great butler. 'Note to self, must exercise more!'

Suddenly Ciel stopped, with Bard almost knocking into him. "What's wrong young master?"

"I thought I saw Sebastian just now." Ciel answered

"Where?" Bard asked looking around but not seeing him.

Making his way to the hot chocolate stand, "This way." Ciel says to Bard, then walking up to the Vendor, "Have you seen a man with short black hair, kinda tall, possibly with another man with blonde hair?"

The vendor turned abit surprised, noticed Ciel, and thought for a moment."Hmmm, a tall man with short black hair?...Ah! I do believe I had a person like that a few minutes ago."

"Did you see where they went?" Ciel inquired.

"Hmmm, i'm not sure, but the blonde man did say that they were going to be late after looking at his watch." The Vendor stated.

"Thank you." Ciel says then walked away in thought.

"Did he know anything young master?" Bard asked wondering if there was a lead.

"Sebastian is definately here." Ciel responded.

Getting excited, "So where is he?" Bard says with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, the vendor never saw where they went, but we atleast know he's here...Bard go find the others and meet me at the fountain." Ciel ordered walking towards the fountain.

"Huhh?" Bard in confusing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sitting on a couch in the waiting room, Sebastian was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, since Malavist had taken to snuggling on him and touching his leg, a very unwanted action on Sebastians person. So he'd been trying to shove Malavist away, which wasn't working. Malavist apparently had a grip that could rival a demons when he wanted to use it.

"Awww come on Sebastian, snuggle with me!" Malavist pouted.

Still trying to push him away, "No, and stop touching my leg!" Sebastian frustrated at the unwanted touches he was getting suddenly by Malavist. It'd been like this since they sat down in the waiting room. It was truly unexpected for Sebastian, considering before Malavist had acted like he was merely a toy, now he was acting like they were dating. He had to wonder if Malavist had multiple personalities, or was just a very strange human. Luckily they were the only ones in the room, so Malavists actions were known to anyone other than himself. But apart of him was wishing someone would walk though the door. If nothing else it might stop Malavist from touching him so feverishly. Suddenly, almost like it was a loosing battle, Sebastian was pulled into Malavists lap in a death grip as Malavist had wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let go!" Sebastian shouted in his struggle to push Malavists' arms away.

"Aww but don't you think this is romantic?" Malavist asked snidely, enjoying Sebastians discomfort. He enjoyed having Sebastian struggle but get no where with it. He felt it showed his dominance over him. Sebastian was like a pet that a child could fawn over constantly, only his pet held so much more than adorible looks. He wasn't planning to do anything inappropriate to Sebastian, he just wanted to rile him up was all. Especially since he didn't want to share the sight of Sebastians body with anyone else.

Still struggling, "No! Let go!" Sebastian said adding abit more force to his struggles. When suddenly Malavist started making his way to the lower part of his body. Seeing this Sebastian smacked Malavist across the face without thinking. Then all action completely stopped from both. Looking at his hand Sebastian was shocked at himself, he'd never done anything like that before. He'd never struck his own master before. "Ummm...I.." Slowly shifting his eyes to Malavist, Sebastian became very scared.

Malavist's face was filled with rage. His cheek was red due to the force Sebastian had smacked him with. Grabbing Sebastians wrist, he flipped him over on his stomach, twisting his arm painfully behind his back. "How dare you?"

Though in pain, Sebastian couldn't help himself, "I'm sorry master!" Sebastian pleaded, he'd never done anything so low as plead before, but Malavist held power over him that no one had ever held him with before. So in his uncertainty he pleaded. He could feel it. Malavist's anger. The anger that would harm him in ways that would take him days or weeks to heal from. He still remembered how much pain he'd caused him without so much as touching him, so he could only imagine how much pain could be caused by the man's own hands.

Pushing Sebastians arm further to cause more pain, "I'll teach you to raise your hand against me." Malavist said with venom. When suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sir Malavist, it's time to get to the stage now." said a caretakers voice from behind the door.

Not releasing his grip, Malavist replied, "I'll be there in a moment!"

"Yes sir." Replied the voice, then footsteps could be heard of the person departing.

"Seems luck is on your side today Sebastian." Malavist stated staring at the demon's back.

Sebastian was shaking, light tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry master." Sebastian repeated, still unsure of what was to come. All his actions were completely unlike him. But he couldn't help it. He was scared of Malavist. So very scared. When one knew how to deal with a demon, how to hurt it, it was just something that could only cause demons to try to stay away. But he couldn't stay away, Malavist held him in his contract, which was all he needed.

Seeing the light tears from Sebastians eyes, Malavists rage, turned towards a light anger. He was not so cruel of a man to not be able to see a sincere apology, even if it came from a demon. "Then i'll tell you your punishment before I go. I was going to allow you to see and speak with the Earl one last time, but you ruined that for yourself." Malavist stated, loosening his grip on Sebastian's arm slightly. "You will stay in this room until I return, step out of his room, and you'll regret it upon our return home, got it?"

Nodding in confirmation, while still shaking, Sebastian did nothing else.

"Alright then" Malavist said, getting up and letting Sebastian go, who made no move upon being released. Grabbing his coat, Malavist made his way to the door, then silently left the room.

After Malavist left, Sebastian lifted himself up on the couch, holding his pained shoulder, looking down. Having a sorrowful look on his face, more tears seemed to stream down his face like a river. "Ciel...Ciel..." Clutching his shoulder "Help...me." Sebastian weaped.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At the fountain Ciel was getting reports on what the others may have found.

"Young master, we couldn't find anything here to lead us to Sebastian." Maylene said, saddened by the lack of clues.

"We're sorry young master!" Finni cried.

"I'm soooo tired." Soma hunched over while sitting on the edge of the fountain complained. Apparently Agni had all over the place with Soma in tow.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Ciel was frustrated, he knew he'd had caught of a glimpse of Sebastian, but apparently he'd disappeared with the crowd. In thought, Ciel turned to Agni, "Did you find anything Agni?"

"Unfortunately no master Ciel, but I do have some insight that might be of use." Agni responded.

"Insight?" Ciel shocked.

"Remember when we had the curry competition here?"

"Yes." Ciel replied. Of course he remembered it, how could he forget, it was utter chaos, but luckily Sebastian's bread curry fixed that problem. "But I don't see what that has to do with this situation."

"Well we had to wait in a waiting room that's located in the back, so i'm pretty sure if Sebastian was anywhere here he'd be there." Agni explained.

'Of course! Why didn't he think of that!' Ciel thought while feeling abit stupid over something that was so obvious. "Agni where's the room?" Ciel asked eagerly.

"I did a check before coming here. It's blocked by some guards, possibly to keep Malavist safe until the ceremony." Agni replied.

"So we can't just go in then." Ciel mumbled to himself. "We'll have to make a distraction.." Ciel was thinking of many ways to get in there, he was sure he could get the servants to make enough of a distraction to get the guards to leave, but his biggest problem was getting them to let him slip in alone. 'I suppose i'll have to enforce my authority, i'm the only one who knows the true situation, and if it's found out there's not way we'd accomplish anyhing.' Ciel thought. Though he knew very well that having added help would be good, he couldn't risk it. It'd be strange if Sebastian didn't put any effort to come back. And he couldn't risk a scandal like that. "I want you all to make a distraction, once the guards are away from the door, I myself will sneak into the back room. It'll be easier since I won't be noticed as easily. I don't care what you all do for the distraction, but under no circumstances are you all to follow me." Ciel stated almost done with his orders.

"Wait isn't that dangerous?" Soma asked worried. "Atleast have Agni go with you!"

"No." Ciel glared at being interrupted by Soma.

"Why take such a risk like that?" Agni asked calm, but his worry apparent as well.

"You said it yourself that the guards were there, possibly to protect Malavist. It's alot easier for me to slip in alone than a group. Also if there are guards in the back as well, it'll be easier for me to go unnoticed alone." Ciel explained.

"I guess that's true." Agni responded.

Facing all his servants, "Don't worry so much, I myself have learned a few things. If Sebastian isn't there it's just a matter of me leaving the area. If he is i'll take in the situation, if there's anything I can do myself i'll get him back alone, if not i'll rondevu with you all later and we'll come up with a plan." Ciel assured them. He had no choice but to do that. Otherwise they'd jepardize the whole situation.

In unison, except for Soma who was pouting, "Yes my Lord."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Looking at a pocketwatch to check the time, Malavist was eagarly waiting, not for the ceremony, but how the situation would progress. He knew very well Ciel wouldn't have in actual interest in the ceremony, so he didn't even bother looking through the curtain at the crowd to find him. He knew very well he wasn't there. Smiling he closed the lid of the watch, staring at the engraving. It had the Phantomhive symbol on it. "Ohhh, I guess I should return this as soon as the ceremony is over." Malavist stated putting the watch in his pocket. "I can't have items that aren't my official property." Standing from his seat behind the curtain, Malavist walked to the side, awaiting the signal for him to walk on the stage to give his speech. 'Such a shame that my little pet won't hear it. Oh well, this new development is far more interesting.' Malavist thought, as he heard applause from the crowd, thus making his way to the center of the stage. 'What will you do Earl Phantomhive?'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Still sitting on the couch, Sebastian looked depressed, his eyes were staring at the floor at the same spot for the longest time. His arm had stopped hurting a while ago, but he kept his hand on his shoulder, as if he was keeping it there as a reminder that it had hurt. With his free hand he reached into his pocket to get something. "Huh?" Sebastian was abit surprised, then started going though his pockets. "I was sure i'd put it in this pocket." Doing a check of his coat pockets as well, but not coming up with the item he was looking for. 'This isn't like me at all. I couldn't of lost it.' Sebastian thought while thinking of what he did that day. It unnerved him. He'd never lost anything before. 'Unless..' the wheels turning in his mind, realizing that Malavist must of taken the pocketwatch when he'd held him down earlier. After he'd had Sebastian change into the clothes he'd gotten him, Malavist had burned them in the fire, claiming to be destroying the evil in his home. All that was left was the lapel pin and the pocketwatch. But Malavist had taken the lapel pin, sending it off from the house. He probably would of done the same with the watch, but Sebastian had managed to stash it away before Malavist had noticed. 'No he had noticed. Otherwise i'd still have it.' Sebastian thought as he laid down on the couch. He felt the contract had been tainted, so the only thing giving him comfort that Ciel was his true master was the watch. With it gone, Sebastian was feeling empty and contradicted. "Ciel...I don't think...my asthetics...will do anything for this." Sebastian mumbled as light tears streamed down his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that is chapter 7, I hope you all enjoyed it. I couldn't stop writting it after I got done with chapter 6. _

_I do feel it kind of a contradiction when people say Sebastian doesn't have emotions. Simply due to in the Manga he shows alot of emotions. And the anime is supposed to be based on it and he shows emotions too. I think if anything as a demon he's just more truthful with his feelings. Who knows maybe in terms of demon years he's only a teenager? Come on Agni and Soma convinced him to do things in the manga. He's gotta be a young demon in a demon sense. He got convinced by two humans to do things he didn't even think of. That either takes skill on Agni and Soma's part. Or Sebastian just really doesn't know about that kind of stuff._

_Anyway i'm off to continue writting chapter 8._

_Comments and Critique are loved!_


	8. Chapter 8 mature chapter

Kigeki: Chapter 8

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Fair warning as well, there's a part in here that will probably make you cry...well not cry, but you'll probably still be somewhat upset. _

_*Mature chapter* Though my honest side says it's something you see in pg 13 movies anyway these days. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ducking behind a large plant Ciel was waiting for his chance to get though the door. He'd made a very simple plan for the commotion. Maylene would act like she was an innocent bystander passing by the door, then Agni and Soma in disguse would make it like they were intending to harm her right in front of the guards, she'll scream for help as they grabbed her in a struggle, and with any luck the guards would go to her rescue. And with any luck Agni and Soma could get away without getting caught. But during that commotion he wouldn't have time to watch, for he'd be making a break for the door. Such a simple plan, but it wasn't uncommon for young women to be harrassed on the street. So he was sure it'd work. So long as Soma didn't do anything to give it away.

Maylene walked by the door, alittle shaken, even though she knew it was just a way to cause a distraction, he couldn't help but be nervous. Unfortunately one of the guards noticed her unusual way of walking, and after whispering to the other guard he'd started to come up to her before Agni and Soma came in.

"Is there a problem miss?" The guard asked, suspicious of her actions.

Surprised Maylene tried to think of something quick, "No! No! There's no trouble! No trouble at all!" Maylene sputtered.

It wasn't good though, it only made the guard more suspicious of her, "I think you should come with me miss. I have some questions to ask of you." The guard said as he grabbed her arm.

"Ahhh!" Maylene screamed unsure of what to do. Until Bard came up to the guard.

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" Bard said in a fit. He was supposed to wait for his cue, but there was no way he was going to have one of his companions harrassed by a guard who thought he was a big man just cause he wore a uniform.

"Mind your own business!" The guard shouted back. Finni had just run up to Maylene to make sure she was okay.

"Like hell I will! You should learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Bard shouted back.

"Bard it's okay!" Maylene said in fear of a fight happening.

"You should listen to the lady peasant! You could learn something!" The guard shouted trying to take in some cheap shots.

"I'll show you what a peasant can do!" And with that Bard threw the first punch at the guard. Who in turn, threw a punch at Bard. So a fight began between the two.

Noticing his fellow guard in a fight, the final guard left his post at the door to attempt to stop the commotion. Ciel upon noticing his opportunity made his way to do the door and slipped in as the fight continued. "It wasn't the original plan, but it worked." Ciel said as he glance at his surroundings. He was in a large hall with doors along the corridor, but it seemed there weren't any other guards there. 'If I remember correctly, Agni said it was the 3rd door on the left.' Ciel thought as he reached for the knob to the door. Opening it slowly, he saw that there was a large room, but it was empty. "I should of known. Why put a small amount of people in a large room. But i'll just check every room." Ciel said as he glanced at the other doors. He counted about 16 doors in all. But he could take away two since they were the bathrooms. Making his way by checking each room, Ciel finally made it to the final door down the hall. 'I hope this is it.' Ciel thought as he slowly turned the knob opening the door a crack as he'd done with all the other door, he widens it with shock on his face. 'How could this be?' Ciel thought in his head. All the rooms were empty. Sebastian no where to be found. "This floor is the only waiting area in the Crystal Palace. Did Malavist not bring Sebastian?" Ciel said aloud, trying to think. "No i'm sure I saw him. He must be somewhere else then." Walking down the hall Ciel came to a set of stairs that led up that he'd passed while he was checking the doors. "Maybe upstairs then?" Ciel climbed up the stairs and saw all the doors were offices with names labeled on them. On further inspection, Ciel noticed there was a light coming from under one of them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the room, Sebastian was still laying on the couch, he looked like all his energy had been taken away. Making an effort to sit up, Sebastian had his back to the door, holding himself up with his hands. "I feel tired." Sebastian mumbled in a daze. He'd never felt so tired in his life. "Is this how the young master would feel after an exhausting day?" and with that Sebastian fell back on the couch face first, a whine coming from him. Turning his head to the side, "I feel sick." Sebastian said to no one in particular. It was strange, one moment he was fine, just saddened about the pocketwatch. Then without warning he'd started feeling ill. Feeling ill was a strange thing to him, since he'd never been sick before. He'd been wounded to the point of collaspe, but never sick. Feeling like he was nodding off, Sebastian thought, 'Are those footsteps I hear?', just as his eyes closed.

After Sebastian's eyes closed the door opened slowly to the room he was in. Peeking inside, Ciel widened the door to let himself in. "Sebastian!" Ciel spoke loudly, startling him, waking him up instantly to the point where he jumped up staring. In his shock Sebastian hadn't noticed that his sudden tiredness had gone away.

"You...young master!" Sebastian finally said after a moment of silence. "How did you?"

Going up to Sebastian to reach him, "I don't have time to explain. I'm sure Malavist will be back soon."

Ciel was right, there was no time for an explaination as to how he got there, all that mattered to Sebastian was that he was there. He got to see Ciel, even though Malavist said he wouldn't. It was a kind of loophole. He'd said Sebastian wouldn't get to see Ciel, but that didn't mean Ciel couldn't go to see him. Thus allowing Sebastian to in turn see him anyway.

"Sebastian, i'm very well aware, as you maybe as well, that we can't change the situation of being with Malavist at this moment. But i'm here because i'm hoping to get your help without his knowledge." Ciel explained.

"I understand, but what can I do? He controls my every move." Sebastian responded, still seated on the couch.

"Do you know what seal he'd used on you? I know you were unconcious during the actual sealing, but did Malavist talk about it?" Ciel asked.

Turning away so's not to see Ciel's face. "No. I'm sorry young master, but he's made no mention of the actual ritual itself. So I don't know anything. With the exception that this collar overlays the original contract, but keeps the same payment." Sebastian explained.

"Do you know of any rituals that deal with such a collar? Anything at all?" Ciel asked eagerly.

Shaking his head, Sebastian faced Ciel again, "I'm sorry, but this is honestly the first i've ever heard, or seen of a human taking control over a demon against it's will."

"I see." Ciel uttered in disappointment. He had hoped Sebastian would know something since he'd lived so long. 'But if this was a first for him, then it must mean Malavist knows something that humanity didn't know.' "Is there a way for you to find out? And possibly contact me about it?" Ciel asked after thinking abit.

"uh...I could try young master, but even if I did find out what happened. I more than likely couldn't get my findings to you." Sebastian responded waiting Ciel's obvious question.

"Why is that?"

"Malavist doesn't allow me to have contact with anyone other than himself and his most trusted servants. Even if I could write down the information in a letter, Malavist would have it inspected before mailing it. And if he saw your address on it. That alone would prevent him or anyone else from mailing it."

Thinking, Ciel asked, "What about using a pigeon carrier?"

Shaking his head again, "Malavist ensured that all the windows had bars on them, I can't even get my whole hand through the bars, must less get a bird through it. And any windows that don't have bars don't open."

"You can't go outside?"

"He made sure that even if I could get outside, i'd be under supervision and if I wasn't under supervision, they'd check me to make sure I wasn't carrying anything before letting me out, also I can go beyond the property lines." Sebastian said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why's that?" Ciel asked curious.

"He's placed some kind of barrier around it. Almost like an invisible wall. I can only get through it when he's with me."

"So basically, Malavist has every detail planned out down to the last speck?"

"Seems so." Sebastian retorted. "It's freedom without freedom."

"hmmm" Ciel started thinking again. "If only there was a way to get the information and have it passed to me without him knowing."

"That's not the worst of it young master." came Sebastian's voice.

"Oh?" Came Ciel's curious response.

"Malavist told me today, that we're moving to one of his other residences. But he hasn't told me where."

"Shit!" Ciel cursed "How soon is this move?"

"He said it'd be after the ceremony, but he never said a specific day."

"Hmmm...did he say anything that gave away the location?" Ciel asked.

"Umm, he said there were many flowers and trees, perfect for privacy and that it'd be our permanent residence." Sebastian in thought of what was said while responding.

Sighing, "That's not very much of a clue." Ciel aggitated at the vague description.

"He did say he wouldn't tell me since he didn't want you following us."

Shocked at Sebastian's comment, "Damn! That means he knew i'd see you today!" Ciel shouted.

"Young master I don't see how he'd predict you coming to the back rooms to find me." Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

"He must of had it planned. Why else were there only two guards?"

"There were guards?" Sebastian became very curious.

Staring at Sebastian dumbfounded Ciel said, "You didn't know? They were blocking the door."

"Which door? They weren't outside when i'd last looked."

Ciel stood there shocked. 'How could Sebastian not know about the guards. Unless..' "Sebastian when was the last time you look outside the doors."

"About 15 minutes ago young master. Why?"

"How far did you check?" Ciel inquried ignoring Sebastian's question.

"I've been ordered to not leave the room, so just outside the door." Sebastian answered still abit curious.

Huffing, Ciel annouced "I see, of course you wouldn't of known about the guards. They are downstairs blocking the entrance to this area. But what I don't understand is how come you couldn't sense them?"

"It seems Malavist has control over my senses as well." Sebastian gave the answer to Ciel's question.

"I see. He really has covered very angle." Ciel mumbled. Malavist knew with an order Sebastian wouldn't go anywhere so there wasn't a need to have guards. "Why is he so paranoid when your at his manor?"

"I guess it's because there's so many places he doesn't want me to get to. But i'm unsure of it. Since he said we're moving there's probably nothing around to make him so cautious. But I don't know what his official plans are." Sebastian settling in the seat abit.

Pacing abit, Ciel realized something Sebastian had just said. "Official plans? You mean he has some plans?"

"He mentioned experiments and said other things, but I don't know what those are."

"Ah, of course, what better way to get things done than to leave your subjects in the dark." Ciel said in an aloud though. Then suddenly footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. "Shit! I stayed too long."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah another boring speech, but that's done, now I can get some work done after the move and we're all settled." Malavist talking to himself while walking down the hall. "I wonder what the chef made for dinner tonight?" Grabbing the doorknob to the room, he opens it without hesitation. "Sebastian! Did you behave?" Malavist asks in a humorious tone, then opens his eyes to see Sebastian staring at him in disbelief. "What the hell?" Malavist utters in surprise.

"Uhhh...Master...I can expl..." Sebastian starts, but is interrupted.

"Explain? How can you explain this?" Malavist being overly dramatic about the situation, while picking up his coat off the floor. "Look it's got dirt on it now, it'll have to be cleaned!" He pouted, dusting off the coat.

"I...i'm sorry master." Sebastian uttered abit. But slightly relieved.

"Ah well no matter, I guess there's no harm done. Come now Sebastian, it's time for dinner, so let's get going home." Malavist said after calming down and grabbing Sebastian's coat off the couch. "Go on i'll be along in a minute, I just need to dust my coat off before putting it on." Handing Sebastian his coat and pushing him towards the door.

"Uh..yes master." Sebastian said abit worried, but didn't want to give away that Ciel was in the room, did as he was told and walked out the room while putting on his coat, but before closing the door, he glanced at the desk for a second to make sure Ciel was hidden.

After Sebastian had closed the door, Malavist dusted off his coat abit more. "Honestly, allowing such an expensive coat to lay on the floor." Malavist whined as his patted the coat abit more. Making his way to the desk, unbeknownst to him, Ciel was hiding behind it in the crook where one's legs would be if they sat in the chair. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, Ciel stiffened. Covering his mouth and nose with his hands. He knew Malavist was right at the desk, and he was worried that he'd be caught. Fearing that Malavist was looking over the desk he held his breath right as he heard Malavist infront of the desk. Awaiting to be caught, Ciel heard something being placed above him. Then Malavist walking out of the room. After waiting another moment, Ciel released his breath, taking in big breaths of air. After his panting Ciel crawled out from under the desk and looked what had been placed there. Only shock could describe Ciel's face. It was the pocketwatch he'd given Sebastian. Picking it up Ciel looked at it longingly, gently touching the top with his family crest atop it. Placing it in his pocket Ciel made his way to the exit himself.

"I promise Sebastian, i'm going to find away to get you back. And when I do Malavist will pay." Ciel vowed as he walked down the corridor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Upon arriving at the Malavist manor, Sebastian noticed the servants were bustling about, packing things here and there, but seemingly leaving nescessities. Alot of items had been packed as there were many crates and trunks in the front entrance. He even saw about five large trunks with his name on them. Blinking for a moment he wasn't sure what was in them, curiosity getting the better of him he walked toward them, glancing back at Malavist who was speaking with a few servants. He'd heard bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly input on how the packing was progressing. Once he'd reached the trunks that were neatly piled he saw they were unlocked, deciding to open the top on he peeked inside, then fully opened the top. Surprised at it's contents. Inside were many clothes he'd never even seen in the wardrobe before, much less during his time there. Pulling out a coat he saw it was brand new, he wasn't sure if it should unnerve him or not, but it was a nice coat. Placing it back and closing the trunk, he opened another, which was also filled with clothing items, some shirts, slacks, and ties. Intrigued by the fact that there was probably enough clothing in the two trunks to last him for centuries he opened another, expecting more clothing items, but the third trunk didn't hold any such thing. It held items that one might possess if they had a home, brushes, jewerly which he didn't understand why that'd be there, some smaller boxes still wrapped in their shipping paper, even some notebooks and other supplies for artistic creation. There was even a violin in it's case.

Malavist had been watching Sebastian as he was talking to his other servants, it amused him to see the look on his face when he'd opened the first trunk. 'Demons are such curious creatures.' he thought as he simply watched as Sebastian opened another trunk, and then a third. He knew it's surprise the demon to find the trunks with his name on them, so he'd purposfully told the other servants to put them towards the front within reach. It gave him a pleasant shiver down his spine. Dismissing his other servants, Malavist walked up behind Sebastian as he was opening the fourth trunk, leaning over in an attempt to see his facial expression. But Sebastian seemed to of not take much interest in the fourth trunk. He couldn't blame him though, it was merely full of undergarments and night clothes. "Enjoying yourself are we?" Malavist asked, gaining a surprised yelp from Sebastian.

Turning at the sudden question, Sebastian was surprised that he hadn't heard Malavist's steps as he'd approached. Sure he was curious about the contents of the trunks, but that shouldn't of been enough for him to not hear his footsteps.

"Awww don't stop filling your curiosity on my account." Malavist said smiling an eerie smile. "You still have one more trunk to open. Don't you want to know what's inside?"

Remaining silent, Sebastian tried to look at neutral as possible. Turning back towards the fifth trunk he placed a hand on it's lid, lifting slowly. He was expecting to see either more clothing or some other items he'd probably never really used. But neither was in this trunk. Sebastian's expression turned to that of a combination between shock and confusion. The fifth trunk was filled with bottles, lots of bottles filled with none other than human souls. Malavist had reached over his shoulder picking up a bottle from the opened trunk, holding it infront of Sebastian's eyes.

"Do you like them? I got them especially for you. I can't have you going hungry on me." Malavist sweetly remarked in Sebastians ear, gazing on him, waiting for his reaction. Sebastian seemed to be in a daze, staring at the bottle held in front of him. Hunger in his eyes. He slowly reached for the bottle, but it was pulled away from him and placed back in the trunk he before he could even voice his complaint. "You can't eat these now Sebastian." Malavist retorted, Standing up straight bringing Sebastian in a close hug to himself. "If you eat them now, how will I be able to make you delicious food with them?" he continued, watching as Sebastian's eyes never left that trunk. He could see he wanted to eat, 'Ciel Phantomhive you were a cruel master, starving the poor thing to the point of breaking.' Malavist thought, running a hand across Sebastian's sides as if to try to comfort any hungry pains he may of had. "Don't worry Sebastian, I promised you dinner after all." He continued rubbing his nose into Sebastian's hair, breathing in his scent. He loved it, the scent of Sebastian. He was like a rare black rose with a magificient scent. Releasing Sebastian from his hug, but pulling at his arm towards the dining hall, Malavist walked in a hurried pace. 'We can't take too long with dinner, after all, we're leaving in the early afternoon tomorrow. We must get to bed early.' Malavist thought with an evil look on his face. Reaching the dining hall he took a seat at the head of the table, pulling Sebastian into his lap.

Blinking a few times as if the trance he was in was broken, Sebastian didn't like where he found himself. Not wanting to reinact the day's earlier event, he sat still, but tried to keep from having his body close. Which was really hard to do in a chair with arms on it, due to the limited space. The cook came in with a cart with some dishes on it, he'd blinked at the sitting position his master and Sebastian were in but said nothing, placing the courses in front of them as if there was nothing wrong. As he walked out, he glanced back at the scene before him, then shut the door a moment later.

"You seem very quiet Sebastian, when we were at the Crystal Palace you were so talkative." Malavist said, lifting the lid to one of the dishes. "Ah! It's the special dish i've had the cook prepare for you." taking a fork Malavist picked up a piece of beef with it and held it to Sebastian's mouth, "Come taste it, I think you'll like it."

Eyeing the meat on the fork, Sebastian slowly took a bite, chewing slowly, unsure of what to expect. But after that first bite, he couldn't help but want more. It was like eatting a human soul, but it looked like human food. He was confused by this fact. But he didn't argue eatting anymore of it.

Amused that Sebastian had taken the fork from him to continue to eat his meal, "I knew you'd like it. It's a new experiment i'm working on. Making homemade demon food." Malavist said with a smile. Simply watching Sebastian as he finished off his plate within seconds. Malavist knew he was starving, the fact that Sebastian finished the plate so fast was proof of that.

'Homemade demon food?' Sebastian thought as he chewed the last reminants of his meal. He felt better after the food. It took away the feeling of starvation, so now he was simply hungry.

Malavist took a napkin and wiped Sebastian's face with it, "Honestly did the Earl not teach you any table manners?" he asked, making sure to get each speck of sauce from Sebastian's face. Feeling embarrassed at how he'd eatten his meal, Sebastian remained silent. Until a spoon passed by his vision. Malavist apparently started his own meal, eatting some soup that looked to be a cream blend. Seeing Sebastian gazing on his meal, Malavist offered him a bite, "It's not specifically made for you, but I don't mind sharing my meal if it's with you." he said. Sebastian look at the spoon filled with soup. But made no attempt to eat it. Malavist shifted his hand to Sebastian's hip, twisting his upper body abit, "Say ahhhh!" he said as a parent would say lovingly to a child. But still Sebastian made no attempt at the spoon. Sighing "I guess we'll have to work on that." Malavist said, eatting the soup. After the meal was completed. Malavist dragged Sebastian to his room. Once he'd made it to his room and they were inside, he lifted Sebastian bridal style, gaining a yelp from Sebastian, because he'd pinched him in his action, and tossed him to his bed. "You'll be sleeping here tonight, we have a big day tomorrow, so get ready for bed." Malavist ordered, while getting ready for bed himself. After he'd dressed himself in his pajamas, he looked over at the bed. Sebastian hadn't removed any article of clothing. Huffing in frustration, Malavist went over and decided to give him a "helping" hand. "Honestly must you be defiant in everything?" Malavist muttered as he undressed Sebastian until he was in nothing but his slacks and shirt. Leaving the pile of clothing to the floor, he climbed into bed, pulling Sebastian with him under the cover.

Sebastian pushed away, he didn't want to be near Malavist, but he persisted. Finally Malavist grabbed his wrists, using abit of the power he had over him as well to get him to do as he wished. Sebastian's back to Malavists chest, while Malavist had his arms wrapped around him. Like a set of lovers. Sebastian felt like he wanted to loose his dinner. Still trying to pull away, Malavist held him closer. Then whispered in his ear, "Be still or i'll punish you for diobedience." with venom in his voice. Sebastian whimpered but stopped him attempt to get away. Not wanting to feel the pain Malavist could cause him with a single thought. And with that, Malavist pulled the covers over them, snuggled against him, must to his discontent, and feel asleep, hugging him tightly. 'I'd rather clean up after the horses, than be in this position.' Sebastian thought. Thinking of the horse he'd gotten for Ciel. So Sebastian laid there, already wishing for morning.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After bailing out Bard from jail for assaulting an officer. Ciel was very tired, but he couldn't seem to get to sleep. His mind kept wandering to think of a plan. To make matters worse he didn't now how long he'd have before Malavist moved Sebastian to the new residence Sebastian had mentioned. Malavist was good, by keeping Sebastian in the dark, especially if he'd planned for Ciel to see him, Malavist had prevented Sebastian from giving him any real clues. Getting off his bed, Ciel dressed himself as best as he could, still unused to dressing himself, but getting used to it...very slowly. After he'd gotten dressed he went into his study, looking out the window in the direction of Malavist's manor. He couldn't see it from here of course, but he was trying to think.

"What can I do to either prolong his leave, or find out where he's going?" Ciel muttered to himself. Then a thought struck him like a bolt of lighting the moment he'd seen a teacup that'd been left there. "Of course!" and with that Ciel ran to his room, going through his clothing. He had a few average person clothing for cases like these, the only problem was his eye and hair, they'd stand out. Thinking as he was pulling out the clothing, thought of ways to cover this problem. Deciding a wig would be best, one that could cover his eye as well. Ciel changed, after this was done, he wrote a note to Agni, leaving him in charge until returned. Grabbing some money, one of Finni's jackets, and some bread to eat for later. Ciel set off to a wig shop, it was almost morning. So he'd have to get the wig on the way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning Malavist felt he'd slept great. Snuggling to Sebastian's back, he yawned. Not quiet wanting to get up yet. Looking over Sebastian's shoulder hoping to get a glimpse of him sleeping, he became disappointed. Sebastian just stared at the wall. With a look of discontent. "Aww your no fun." Malavist said, letting Sebastian go and getting off the bed heading towards his bathroom. Leaving the door open so he could see any movement from the demon, Malavist relieved himself, a sigh escaping his lips as his bladder emptied.

Sebastian sat up in the bed. Thinking how unnoble like it was to use the toilet with the door wide open. But he made sure he didn't look. Instead he slid off the bed as silently as he could. Tippytoing towards the door. But luck was yet again agains't him, since he didn't even make it halfway before Malavist finished with his business. 'Damn' Sebastian thought, his body relaxing from his silent movements.

Malavist finished his business and washed his hands. Noticing Sebastian trying to make a silent break for the door. 'Must this be an everyday routine?' Malavist thought with a smile. After he was done he walked into the room, an evil grin on his face. Laying back on the bed, "Sebastian, come." He ordered. Applying some slight force to the order so the collar would react.

Sebastian walked to the bed again. Climbing back on to it. Not really wanting to get any closer than he had to Sebastian sat near the edge of the bed. Malavist laid there, smiling evilly as if he had a thought going though his mind. And that was when Sebastian realized something he wished he hadn't. Malavist had not replaced himself into his pants. And further more, it was slightly erect. Eyes widening Sebastian shifted back alittle. Until Malavist grabbed him, and pulled him closer. "No!" Sebastian shouted, struggling with what little strength he was given due to the collar. He knew where this was going and he wasn't going to give in so easily. He'd rather face a painful punishment. "Stop!" shouting again. But it was no use. Malavist was using the collar to make him as strong as a child. So he easily over powered him.

'Yes.' Malavist thought. He figured if they weren't returning to this house, he'd might as well leave his mark along with the demon before they left. The demon's struggles turning him on all the more. He loved the fight at the moment. But he couldn't wait for very long. He was needy, and he always got what he wanted. Grabbing a rope from one of the bed curtain's he tied Sebastian's wrists together. Making it easier to hold his wrists with one hand. Still he struggled, trying to buckle him off, but to no avail. Grabbing the front of Sebastian's pants he ripped them off, shreading them. It was then the demon tried to kick him, but it didn't work, he was already between his legs, ready to plung, which was precisely what he did, after covering the demon's mouth with his free hand to muffle the scream. He pounded mercersily into him, Sebastian bleeding from between his legs as it dripped out with Malavists thrusts. Tears trailing down his face at the pain and humailation as he was raped by Malavist. What seemed too fast for Malavist, was like an eternity for Sebastian as he released his hot seed into him. He felt like it was buring him from the inside. Panting and collapsing atop Sebastian, Malavist smiled, looking at Sebastian's face, who's eyes were glazed over, tears still streaming down his face. Removing his hand from his mouth, the force a kiss on him, but with no resistence. Sebastian not making a single move. Malavist stopped the kiss, "I hope you enjoyed youself, because this is just one of the many things you'll be doing in our new home." Malavist snidely remarked, pulling out from Sebastian, then going to the bathroom to clean himself.

Sebastian just laid in the bed. Tears still streaming from his face, but he'd moved his tied hands from above his head to lay on his belly. Not even making the attempt to break the rope. He hurt. He hurt so much. Never in his life had he hurt so much. He wasn't only hurt physically, but mentally. He left the reminant of Malavist's action drip from his legs, and he was sure he was bleeding. The stinging sensation a reminder of what transpired only a moment ago. Shifting to his side, even with tied hands, Sebastian clutched a pillow, curling into a ball. He felt humiliated, so humiliated. Hicuping, he cried into the pillow, cried because as a demon his pride had been hurt. But he felt Malavist was far more a demon than he. Even he'd never gone as so low as to rape another. Laying there in his ball form, he wished that someone, anyone, would come to his rescue. He didn't care if it was supposed to be below a demon. He just knew he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with the young master. Making treats, and going on missions with him. "Young master." Sebastian mumbled. More tears trailing down his face, soaking the pillow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I made myself sad with the end of this chapter. T.T but sadly that's one of Malavist's quirks._

_Malavist: And I have many more._

_*Wacks Malavist upside the head.* Silence molester!_

_Anyway I hope you all somewhat enjoyed this chapter. If by some means a mob forms, could you just kill Malavist instead of me? That'd be great. Thanks! XD_

_Next chapter in process of being written._


	9. Chapter 9

Kigeki: Chapter 9

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It hadn't taken Ciel long to get a wig, making sure to get a dark one to cover his natural hair color. He also paid the owner to keep quiet about his purchase, stating it was for a case and his identity needed to remain a secret. The owner gladly accepted the money to keep silent. Not making anymore of a fuss. Ciel now stood outside of Malavist's manor, he could see the loading carriages being filled with crates and trunks. And it was only eight in the morning. Luck must of been on his side, or it seemed it was already the day Malavist decided to move. Walking over to the guardsman, he hoped his disguse would work.

"What do you want kid?" The guard asked. Not in the mood to deal with children.

Trying to seem like he was imitimidated, Ciel answered as best as he could as if he were frightened, "I...I have an appointment here today. I applied for a job as a errand boy." also trying to use a different tone in his voice. It seemed to have worked, since the guard allowed him in, telling him to go to the servants quarters to speak with a head butler. So he wouldn't look suspicious Ciel headed in the direction of the quarters, knocking on the door that was below the grand stairway outside. An old man, who looked like he was pissed off for one reason or another opened the door.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I...i'm here for a job as an errand boy." Ciel stuttered, freaked out by the man's hairy ears.

Some of the man's anger seemed to have dwindled abit for his reply was, "Well it's about time they found us an errand boy. I thought we were going to have to attempt again after the move." his voice still sounding angered. "Get in here, i'd show you around, but since this is our last few hours here there's no point, so i'll state you your duties, and listen carefully I won't repeat myself."

"Yes sir." Ciel tried to sound meek. Entering the quarters, and following the man to what appeared to be the servants dining room. Taking seats, Ciel sat across from the man. Noting that he smelled like he'd messed with something in the pig stall. 'Oh my nose.' Ciel thought, trying to remain composed at the man's smell.

"What's your name brat?"

'Shit, I forgot to think of a name to use.' Ciel thought, thinking quickly. "My name is...Finni." He said. The first name coming to his head.

"Finni? Do you have a last name or what?" The man raising a brow.

"Finni..Finni Pluto." He said, 'What a horrible name.' Ciel thought, having thinking of the demon dog at the moment.

"What kind of a name is that?" The man asked.

"Well sir, i'm from...Finland originally." Ciel said coming up with a random excuse.

"That explains alot. Well..Finni, your duties are simple. We tell you to do something and you go and do it, stay out of the master's hair, never bother the master unless the master calls for you, got that?"

Nodding Ciel waited.

"Also the master has a very...unique house mate, your to keep away from him as well. Your only to keep watch on him, and nothing more. If he attempts to leave the property you are to tell either myself or the master immediately. Do I make myself clear?" The man raising his voice.

"Ye..yes sir!" Ciel got out. Being timid was hard for him.

"Good, now seeing as we've only got a few more hours before we leave, I take it your bags don't need any packing?" The man asked.

"All I have are the clothes on my back sir." Ciel replied, sounding pitiful.

"Small favors then." The man replied back, snidely remarking. The another butler came into the room.

"Joshua, the master is calling for you. He also said to bring some rope." the butler said, looking at Ciel for a moment but saying nothing.

"At our busiest time?" He boomed in his voice, full frustration back, then he looked at Ciel, "Boy here's your first assignment, take this rope and take it to the master's room. Follow Kale, he'll show you the way. And don't lolly gag about." He said handing Ciel the rope, then leaving the room to finish up on other tasks.

Holding the rope as best he could, Ciel followed Kale, who was walking in a hurried pace. "I guess your the new errand boy. You sure picked a bad time to show up." Kale said as he walked.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, trying to keep up.

"Let's just say what your about to see will shock you for the rest of your life." Kale said as he came to a door, shouting being heard from the door, it sounded like a struggle was going on in the room. Kale opened the doors, running over to his other companions who were having a hard time holding some one down.

Ciel couldn't get a good look at the person, since the person's face was being blocked, he walked into the room, unsure of what to do until someone called to him.

"Don't just stand there bring that rope here!" Another man shouted at him, holding the person's arms behind their back, preparing to tie them.

Almost like he came out of a trance, "Right!" Ciel replied, running up to the group trying to hold down the struggling person, that's when he found out who it was as the rope was taken from him. It was Sebastian, trying to fight them off, but not succeeding very well. There were five men in all including Kale, holding him down, trying to pin him down to keep him from moving. That's when Ciel also realized, Malavist was at the otherside of the bed, watching the struggle. Smiling as his saw Sebastian's attempts at being released. After a few more moments, the men had managed to tie Sebastian up, rope around his arms and upper torso. The five men stepping back, panting as it was an exhausing task. Sebastian still tried to struggle in the ropes, possibly in an attempt to break free but to no avail. He was lying face first on the bed, his legs paritally off the bed. Wearing nothing but a shirt and slacks, along with his collar.

"Now now Sebastian, if you'd just behave I wouldn't of had to take it this far." Malavist speaking as if he were disciplining a child, as he leaned over the tied demon. Grabbing him by his collar Malavist lifted him up to his knees, "Think of this as a reminder that you can't escape." he said with venom as he shoved Sebastian back on the bed. "Now then.." Malavist started, tugging at his jacket. "It seems we have a new recruit."

Ciel jumped slightly as Malavist's gaze was on him. He hoped he couldn't tell who he was or he'd be finished.

Walking up to Ciel, Malavist asked, "What your name?" Sebastian on the bed momentarily forgotten.

"Finni Pluto." Ciel replied, making sure to change the tone of his voice. Past Malavist he saw Sebastian's eyes on him for a moment, before they shifted away gazing at the sheets.

"Please pardon the event you just saw. You see my companion here was attempting to run as the moving was progressing. He's mentally ill, so I have to take extra measures to keep him from hurting himself and others." Malavist obviously lying. "Now then everyone." Malavist clapping his hands. "Please resume your duties." With that everyone left the room, Ciel lingering abit longer. "Finni." Malavist called.

Ciel turned around stopping in his tracks to leave the room trying to keep up his act. "Yes sir?" He meekly asked.

"I have something I simply must get done before we leave this afternoon. Could I ask you watch my ward for the time being? It wouldn't be very long. I'd have one of the other's do it, but I need them to finish the packing since they are stronger." Malavist requested in his explaination.

Almost too eager, Ciel replied, "Yes sir. I'll do my best."

"Good good." Malavist said, making his way towards the door. "I don't recommend you untie him. He's quiet fiesty when given the chance." and with that Malavist left the room, leaving Ciel alone with Sebastian who was still on the bed.

Waiting another few seconds Ciel went to the bed where Sebastian lay, reaching out, "Sebastian" he whispered, trying to get his attention.

Sebastian looked at him, "Who ar..." he started, as if trying to figure out who he was.

Shushing him, Ciel kept whispering, "It's me." Using his normal tone now.

Blinking in surprise, Sebastian lifted himself abit, "How did you?" Sebastian uttered, not sure how Ciel got in to the manor.

"I'll explain later, what happened?" Ciel trying to get the information. Now that he was able to get a better look at Sebastian he noted his eyes were puffy like he'd been crying.

Feeling ashamed Sebastian turned his eyes away from Ciel, he didn't want to tell him. It was far too humiliating.

"Sebastian." Came Ciel's voice. "Please tell me." feeling Ciel's hand on his head.

"I can't." He muttered. It was too much. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to tell Ciel the horrible act that had transpired earlier that morning. Thinking of it alone made he want to throw up.

"No matter what it is you can tell me Sebastian." Ciel offering comfort. He couldn't bring himself to let it be. Even though he was the master. His own servant was suffering he could tell.

Shoving his face into the pillow, Sebastian mumbled. Ciel couldn't hear what it was. "What?" he asked. Hoping Sebastian would remove his face from the pillow. Lifting his face slightly, but not facing at him. Sebastian repeated what he said.

"He raped me." Sebastian whispered. Feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. He waited, waited for Ciel to mock him. To bring up the fact that he was a demon and something like that had happened. But it never came. He waited but no mocking came. Turning to face Ciel, Sebastian saw a different expression from what he was expecting. Ciel seemed, angered. So angered that he looked like he wanted to kill. It took several minutes for the red in Ciel's face to tone down. It was almost like Ciel had to hold himself back. "Young master?" Sebastian tried. The weight of bricks feeling lifting.

"Sebastian, once i've freed you from him, i'll get him back." Ciel vowed. He understood Sebastian's humiliation, to be brought so low you could only wish that you could die. Malavist would pay. And pay dearly. Pulling his hand back, Ciel started to wish he could untie Sebastian, but he knew he couldn't if he did, Malavist would figure out he was in the manor. "Sebastian, are you cold?" asking to try to calm himself.

Shaking his head, Sebastian just settled into the sheets.

"So why did they tie you up?" Ciel asked trying to figure out why they had to go so far.

"I tried to make an escape through the window, but failed. Malavist used the power he has over me to stop me, but I guess he had me tied up to prevent any further chances." Sebastian answered, looking like he was very tired now.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, placing his hand on Sebastian's forehead. "Your alittle warm."

"It's nothing to worry about." Sebastian attempting to assure Ciel. "I think the collar's power just making me tired after being used is all."

Going into the bathroom, Ciel wet a small towel with cool water, then came back and placed it on Sebastian's forehead. "Even so you have a slight fever, it needs to be brought down." Ciel said, after finishing his task. Pulling a chair towards the bed, Ciel sat. But this only lasted for a short while, since Malavist came back.

"Hellooooooo! My little ward!." Malavist came in cheerily. "Awww did you get a fever again?" asking as he saw the towel. Walking up he removed it, taking Sebastian's temperature. "Oh my you've got a slight fever. I hope you don't get worse during the move." Malavist continued, replacing the towel. Turning to Ciel, "It seems my ward has taken a liking to you." sitting on the bed next to Sebastian. "Thank you for watching him and trying to bring down his fever. Most of my other servants try to avoid him." Malavist smiling while petting Sebastian's side.

Ciel saw that Sebastian didn't like Malavist's touch though. As he jumped at the touch. "Yes sir." Ciel replied. Trying to keep calm but wanting so much to rip Malavist's throat out.

"Well in anycase, it's time for us to get down to the carriage." Malavist announced, wrapping Sebastian in a light sheet and picking him up bridal style. Tugging the sheet over Sebastian's eyes. He proceeded to leave the room. "Speak with the head butler about your accomdations once we're at the new house. Be sure to tell him that i've ordered that you be placed on my wards care duty as well." Malavist ordered, walking down the flight of stairs. Sebastian's trying to get a last glimpse of Ciel, but Malavist had already walked out the front door and stood before the carriage. Awaiting one of his men to help him get Sebastian in the carriage. Once they were inside, they left ahead, taking only a few other servants with him. Leaving Ciel behind for the moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd been days since the move, and Ciel hadn't seen Sebastian since he'd been officially brought to the manor. He'd searched whenever he could, but there wasn't any sign of him. Ciel was worried. He'd hoped Malavist hadn't lied about moving to this manor in particular. He found they were on the country side of London, one of the more remote locations, on almost 200 acres of land. This place was huge to Ciel. He'd seen Malavist from time to time, but he even though he'd been told he'd be the caretaker of Sebastian, he hadn't been called once. He'd also had a feeling Malavist was taking in his sick pleasure, possibly raping Sebastian more after he'd come to the manor. 'If only there was a chance to see him.' Ciel thought. His search for clues had become fruitless as well. Malavist covered his tracks well.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian hurt, he hurt all over. Laying naked except for his collar, Sebastian wanted nothing more than be freed of Malavist. He was an insane man. One day he might be pleasantly nice, another day his sadistic nature came out. Ever since they'd come to this place, it'd been experiment after experiment. Malavist used strange drugs on him as well. Almost like he was creating tranquilizers, shakles, and other such tools specifically for demons. And here he was, the tool to it all, being used to test these new items. Malavist put him on the huge bed he'd placed in what Sebastian deemed wose than hell. The soft sheets providing little comfort. To one the place he was surrounded by might of be paradise, with all the plants surrounding the bed like a forest with it's leaves and flowers. But to him, it was a prison, where natural light didn't even reach.

"My my Sebastian, I thought i'd atleast get a comment from you about the decor? Don't you like the flowers? They were specifically made by me to grow in darkness." Malavist's voice from somewhere near.

Whether Sebastian was paying attention Malavist couldn't tell, for Sebastian just laid on his side, breathing softly, with his hands near his face, as his knees were as close to his chest as he could get them in his pain. A sad expression on his face. He could hear footsteps coming up from behind him, then the bed dipped as new weight came on it. A hand had started petting him on his head. But still he made no movement. He knew it'd be futile to attempt anything. Especially since it was Malavist.

"Don't be so silent Sebastian, I want to hear your beautiful voice." Malavist whispered in his ear. But still he said nothing. Sighing, "Alright then, i'll just leave you here for another day to think. But tomorrow you'll be moved to the main house. Since I have to wait for the next shipment of equipment and ingredients, the experiements will be postponed until further notice. Enjoy your rest now." Malavist cheerily said, getting off the bed and heading to the extravagant door. "Oh. And i'll be sure to get that errand boy you like so much to bring you your breakfast in the morning. I'm sure you must be starving having not eatten since we got here." closing and locking the door.

Sebastian felt tears threating to fall. Those experiments were cruel. He didn't want to experience them again. But he had no choice in the matter. So Sebastian closed his eyes, in an attempt to sleep to forget the horror he'd dealt with during the start of his stay at the new manor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the morning sun shined on Ciel's sleeping face, he groggily woke up. It had now officially been a week since he'd come here, following Sebastian, trying to find clues, and for revenge. As he was getting dressed there was a knock on the door, then the head butler Joshua came in.

"Finni, the master has put you on ward duty today. Take him his breakfast, he's in the lavander room." Joshua ordered, cranky as usual.

"Yes sir!" Ciel replied as if he were obediant. Grabbing the tray of food from Joshua.

"And don't drop it!" Joshua shouted, as Ciel climbed up the stairs to leave the servants quarters.

Ciel mumbled about stupid old men as he walked up the grand staircase. Heading toward the indicated room. He'd been in the room before, so he was sure Sebastian hadn't been in there before. Even if it was connected to Malavist's room. Entering the room, he saw Malavist, sitting at the edge of the bed, a lump covered in the sheets.

"Ah there you are Finni, what took so long?" Malavist asked, as happy as ever.

Placing the try on a nearby table, "I'm sorry sir, I was only told a few moments ago." Ciel said, taking a look at the lump in the bed.

Sighing, "What a pain, it's so hard to find good help these days." Malavist shruged. Getting off the bed, he walked past Ciel towards the door. "Make sure he eats his meal, he's been feeling ill more than usual lately, so soon he'll have to leave again to see his doctor. So your orders for today are to make him as comfortable as possible. Oh and he's not allowed outside today, so don't let him out no matter how much he begs. I should be back by this evening." Malavist giving a short list of Ciel's duties. "Oh and don't forget that later my assistant will be bringing in his medicine. That's the only vistor he's allowed to have for today." And with that Malavist left the room, the door closing with an audible click.

Taking this as a sign, Ciel went to the bed, and poked at the lump, "Sebastian." Ciel tried. But got no response, so he tried shaking him. "Sebastian." being alittle more stern in his voice. But still getting no response. Walking to the other side of the bed, Ciel climbed up getting near, and pulled back the sheets, "Sebastian!" He called louder, looking down at the one before him. Then Ciel became frantic, Sebastian looked as though he'd been to hell and back, then to hell and back again. He was a mess. His hair was a mess, bruises on his body from looked like points of needle entry, some of being tied too tightly, and his eyes seemed dulled, almost like he were about to die. The only indication that he was awake was that he blinked, very slowly, but still blinking. "What...what happened to you?" Ciel becoming very worried. Gently putting a hand to Sebastian's uninjured shoulder. Finally Sebastian moved.

Looking towards Ciel's face, Sebastian gazed for a moment, then turned his head back to the original position. He said nothing, but tried to push himself deeper into the sheets. It was like something had died in him. He felt all hope was lost. And that he should accept his fate. Even with Ciel so close, he couldn't seem to bring himself to believe things would go back to the way they were. Not now, or ever.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered, unable to take his eyes off the demon. So many wounds. Wounds that norminally would of healed within moments. What had Malavist done to him? He started stroking his arm gently, careful of any deep wounds. It was like watching a family member being tortured to Ciel. Like he'd had an elder brother sacrificing himself for his sake. Shaking his head frantically, 'No, I can't let this continue, i'm his true master and he my servant. I have to take what's rightfully mine back.' Ciel thought, but finding it hard to fight the tears. Seeing Sebastian in such a state was painful. So Ciel laid next to him, holding him as best he could. Pulling the sheets up to Sebastian's shoulder. Nodding off as the work he'd done he'd hardly gotten any rest. His hand never leaving Sebastian's shoulder after that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What could of only been a few hours after he'd fallen asleep, Ciel woke up at the sound of constant knocking, check on Sebastian before getting up, he walked to the door after doing a quick check of his wig. "Yes?" Ciel inquired.

"I'm the doctor's assistant, i'm here to bring his ward his medicine." the man, who couldn't in no later than his early 20's said.

"Ah." Was the only reply Ciel gave as he let him in. Not really wanting to let him near Sebastian, but he couldn't blow his cover. He kept his eye on the man as he walked over to Sebastian who hadn't moved an inch in the bed.

"Has he shown any signs of hysteria? Anxiety? Attempts to harm himself?" the assistant asked, doing a check of Sebastian without turning to look at Ciel.

"No, he's just been laying there all day." Ciel replied.

Finishing in his check, he opened a small bag he had carried in, inside it had many syringes filled with a clear liquid. "That's good, so we won't have to sedate him again." The assistant answered, checking the amount in the syringe, before pulling the sheet back and rubbing a cotton swap with alcohol on Sebastian's lower back. As he prepared to insert the needle, he looked at Ciel, "You may not want to watch, it's a painful procedure." he said, as he slowly push in the needing into Sebastian's back where he'd cleaned it. A sharp intake of breath coming from Sebastian. Ciel could clearly see him clutching the sheets as the liquid was forced into him, a pained look on his face the entire time. As soon as the assistant was done, he pulled the needle out. Then checked the injection site for a moment, before replacing the covers as they were. "Call me if he has any strange reactions to his medicine." the assistant as as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ciel quickly went to Sebastian's side, worried about the medicine's effects. As he climbed on the bed, he saw Sebastian shivering as if he weren't covered at all.

"C...co...cold." came a weak voice.

Ciel knew it was Sebastian who spoke. "Sebastian, i'll be right back." Ciel said to him, jumping off the bed, and going to the closet, opening the doors, and pulling out another heavy sheet. Taking it to Sebastian he covered him with it. Trying to rid Sebastian of his chill. "Is that better Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Hoping the extra blanket helped.

Still shivering, Sebastian tried to get warm within the sheets, but he just couldn't seem to get warm even with the extra blanket. "I...'m...stttt..illl..sooo...col.d." He managed to get out between his shivers.

Searching around the room, Ciel saw a hot water bottle on the shelf, grabbing it, he ran to the bathroom, filling it with the hottest water the faucet could give. Once it was filled, Ciel went back to Sebastian's side, and lifted the top sheet, placing it next to Sebastians belly on the top sheet, then he replaced the second blanket. "Better?" Ciel asked. Hoping the bottle helped. Receiving a nod to his question. Sitting next to Sebastian on the bed, Ciel went into deep thought, 'This is bad, it's almost like Malavist is trying to keep Sebastian weakened, it looks like i'm on my own for any clues.'. Suddenly Ciel's sleeve was grabbed. Looking down Ciel saw Sebastian's saddened eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"I...'m... ..." Sebastian, having difficulty speaking through his chills. "I...i've...fai..illed...as a bu...butt..ller...an..and...dd..ee..mmmoonn." light tears streaming down his face now.

Seeing his distress, Ciel put a hand over Sebastian's, it was strange since Sebastian had always been the one to comfort him in his time of need, "You haven't failed Sebastian." Ciel assuring the demon, but trying to think of what else to say, "If i'd been more cautious, this wouldn't of happened. It's my fault your in this situation. So as your master it's my responsiblity to get you out. I should of taken into account that there were others who knew of demons." gazing at Sebastian, then lying by his side, touching his forehead to Sebastian's, "Also.."Ciel started to whisper, "I shouldn't of let you go alone, even though I know your a demon, that makes you better than humans, I shouldn't of let you go alone." putting his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

"Soo...wa..warm." Sebastian whispered, closing his eyes at Ciel's touch.

Ciel was hurting on the inside, all he could think about at that moment was the loss of his parents, the loss of his dog, how the manor burned now, and now in his own stupidity, the loss of Sebastian. 'No, not yet. I haven't lost him yet.' Ciel started to think boldly. 'He's merely been taken from my side of the board, but he's still my piece, even at the enemies hands, he's still my piece.', "Sebastian." Ciel spoke, breaking his own train of thought.

Sebastian opened his eyes again, looking at Ciel, looking very tired.

'I have to take on this role, I have to.', "Are you hungry? The foods cold by now, but it might make you feel better." Ciel stated, trying to keep his purpose in his mind, but the care of Sebastian as well. Ciel waiting for an answer, as if Sebastian had to think about it for a moment, he finally got a nod. So he got up, grabbing the tray after pulling a chair up near the edge of the bed. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

"I...t..thhink...soo." Sebastian uttered. Then attempted to sit up. It look abit, since sitting up alone looked to be a painful process. But after much difficulty he managed to sit up, laying agains't the pillows after Ciel set them up.

Ciel set the tray in front of Sebastian, but due to his pain, he couldn't grab the spoon very well, so Ciel in the end decided to hand feed him. Sebastian fussed over it alittle, still trying to do something himself, but Ciel persisted and in the end won the battle of hand feeding. After about half the porrage was gone, Sebastian didn't want anymore. So he in the least got Sebastian to finish off the juice. It wasn't much but he did start looking abit better. His chills seemed to lessen anyway. "We need to get some clothing on you." Ciel said after putting the tray on the table, then headed towards the wardrobe that he hadn't closed since he got the blanket out. After rummaging for a moment, he came across a night gown, so he pulled it out, and got it on Sebastian with little difficulty. He just imitated how Sebastian dressed him for his bed time. After this was done, Sebastian fell asleep, tiredness catching up to him. So Ciel sat in the chair he'd pulled near the bed, keeping watch. He'd never really seen him sleep at night, he looked so peaceful in his slumber. "I guess today wasn't a good day to search for information." Ciel whispered to himself. But knowing Sebastian needed him more that moment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_T.T stupid Malavist!_


	10. Chapter 10 Could be considered creepy

Kigeki: Chapter 10

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How goes your work Malavist?" a man of apparent high class asked. He was a round man, elderly with many years of wear about him.

Sitting in a chair across from the man, "Very well I must say. It's amazing how far one's work can go when you have the proper equipment and specimens" Malavist answered, his fingers touching each other in front of him.

"How soon until the remedy is ready?" the man asked.

"Now now you mustn't rush these things. After all i've only started back in my work about a week ago." Malavist nonchalantly replying to the man.

Getting angered, "You know we don't have time for your games. Now answer me! How soon can you have the remedy done?"

Not in the slightest of following suit in anger, "I could have it for you by the end of the month. But fair warning, without proper testing it could be fatal." Malavist replied.

Slaming his fist to the table infront of him, "Then have it ready by then, I don't care about your testing, just get it done!" the man demanded.

"Just remember, I warned you." Malavist solemly ending his converstation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist walked up the stairs to Sebastian's room. Coming home later than intended. As he opened the door, he saw a partially emptied bowl of porrage on the table and an empty glass. Entering the room he walked over to the bed. Seeing Sebastian sleeping peacefully and Ciel sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Gently shaking Ciel, "Finni." he whispered. Waking Ciel up from his slumber.

"Huh?" Ciel not fully awake.

"Shush!" Malavist shushing him, so's not to wake Sebastian. Signalling for Ciel to follow him to the hallway, they both exited the room, silently closing the door. "You may go back to your quarters now. There won't be a need for you to take care of my ward tomorrow, so be sure to do your regular duties." Malavist ordered. Then went back into the room, locking the door behind him.

But Ciel could bring himself to go to the servants quarters. So he leaned to the door, straining to hear anything Malavist might only say in the company of Sebastian.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After he'd locked the door, Malavist walked over to the bed, throw off the sheet he revealed Sebastian's body, but frowned when he saw he was in a night gown. The tossing of the sheets woke Sebastian up however, as the warmth he had suddenly taken from him. Groggily looking up, Sebastian woke up almost instantly upon seeing Malavist above him.

"I don't recall putting a night gown on you before I left." Malavist speaking in disappointment. Taking his coat and tie off as he spoke, tossing them to the floor.

Sebastian just scooted back, as Malavist got on the bed kicking his shoes off in the process.

Grabbing Sebastian's wrist, "Aww don't be like that Sebastian, it's been almost 2 weeks since our first time together." Malavist said, lust in his eyes. Forcing Sebastian on his back with his head against the pillows.

Shaking his head, "No!" Sebastian managed out, and he tried pushing Malavist away. It seemed he enjoyed Sebastian's struggles, for his lust only seemed to grow.

"I love it when you try to push me away Sebastian. It's so wonderful see you try to go agains't the collar." Malavist said in a husky voice. "However." his eyes glowing slightly, Sebastian's struggles seemingly start to waver, like the fight was leaving him. "I don't feel like dealing with it tonight. I just want to get to the good stuff." Malavist continued, Sebastian's struggles completely stopping, his face becoming flushed, his eyes filled with his own lust, but he remained unmoving. Malavist took this opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing and lift up Sebastian's night gown to lay around his chest. Covering them with one of the sheets, Malavist was gentle in his penetration this time, if one didn't know better they'd think it was consentual, soon he'd gained rythme, thrusting in a loving pace, both moaning in passion. Sebastian even taking part as Malavist bidded with his mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's face became angered as he heard Malavist's words, 'Using your power to make Sebastian do that! You don't deserve to be called a noble.' Ciel thought as he heard the moan's from behind the door.

"Say my name Sebastian." Ciel hearing Malavist's voice from the door.

A moan, "Cain!" came Sebastian's voice.

Then the sound of the bed creeking faster, the moan's becoming louder, "Say you love me Sebastian!" Malavist voice ordered.

A few more moans from Sebastian, "I..I love you! Cain!".

Ciel's face was filled with venom. 'How could he? How could he make Sebastian say such things that weren't true!' he thought and he kept hearing the noise from the room. 'If the door wasn't locked i'd kill you now Malavist.'. Time seemed to go on forever to Ciel before it finally ended.

"I want you to sleep with my manhood inside you Sebastian." Came Malavist's voice again in a pant.

Also panting, "Yes master." came Sebastian's voice. "I'll do whatever you say."

Then silence. Ciel tried to peek through the keyhole, but it was too dark to see. Ciel was angry, so angry, even more angry than when things didn't go right at his home. Malavist took Sebastian, and now used him for his own sick desires. And Sebastian had no say what so ever. Walking away from the door, Ciel thought 'Nows my chance to find out what happened that night. I'm sorry Sebastian, but bear with it alittle longer.'. So he headed towards Malavists room which was next door. Testing the knob he found it was unlocked. Getting in the room, Ciel closed the door, and checked around for anything that he could use. Noticing a desk he walked up to it and started going through the drawers. Coming across some papers he checked them for any clues, "Lord Balas Cain Malavist" Ciel read to himself, "I hope to see the finished product soon of your work, as per our agreement you shall have my estate upon receiving. Don't disappoint me. Count Galas. Count Galas? Who's he?" Suddenly a shadow was above Ciel, but before he could react, it was too late, his world turned black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Groggily waking up, then feeling pain in the back of his skull, Ciel's first realization was that he couldn't move. 'I've been captured.' He thought.

"Good morning Earl, did you have a nice sleep?" Came Malavist's voice.

Looking up Ciel was eye to eye to him. 'How long had he been standing there?' Ciel thought, blinking.

"I hope you realize you ruined my good time you know. It's not nice to watch adults doing adultly things. Those are very private you know." Malavist scolded, waving a finger to emphase his disappointment.

Looking about the room Ciel realized it was quite large, with many plants and a large pool in the center, off to the left side of him was a huge bed with red sheets, Sebastian laying atop it in the night gown he'd put on him earlier. He appeared to be sleeping, since his eyes were closed, his expression neutral. "Bastard." Ciel said to Malavist with venom in his voice.

"Oh? What fowl language for a boy your age. Is that anyway to speak to your elders?" Malavist looking interested in Ciel's answer.

Ciel stayed silent, just glaring at him with all his might.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, it's not like you'd understand me. Plus i've no need to explain myself to you, because of you I didn't get to sleep with my pet for more than 10 minutes. But I guess you had enough respect to let me have my good time huh?" Malavist said shruging his shoulders then walking towards Sebastian on the bed. "Oh but I guess I should thank you for dressing him too, though I much prefer he wear much cuter clothing. Or nothing at all." sitting on the bed, leaning over Sebastian, Malavist gave him a peck on the cheek.

Shocked, "So you knew!" Ciel shouted.

Smirking, "Of course I knew it was you the whole time. The timing was much to convenient for it not to be you. Though you've disappointed me, getting caught so quickly."

"If you knew it was me then why did you have me watch Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Looking at Ciel, "That's simple, I was curious as to what you'd do." Malavist said, then hearing a splash in the pool. Getting off the bed he walked towards the edge. "Though I have to say Earl, you're much to caring of a creature you could never fully understand nor take care of. You should be thanking me, I took the responsiblity off your hands."

"Responsiblity...what do you know?" Ciel shouted, angered, "All you did was take what was mine, and try to claim it as yours!"

Looking as Ciel again, "Claim it?" Malavist scoffed. "Claim what was yours? That's funny Earl. You say so much yet know so little." kneeling at the edge of the pool it was like he was waiting for something. "Let me tell you an interesting secret then, your life is short, so you can take it to your grave when you die." holding out his hand over the water leaving it hovering. "Sebastian isn't the only one i've...taken." he said, then suddenly a girl came from the water, she was beautiful long flowing golden hair like the sun, with eyes deep as a blue sea. But Ciel also noticed, she didn't have human ears, she had what appeared to be fins where her ears should be, and a tail.

"Mermaid." Ciel said, shocked at the sight, eyes wide. He'd never thought such a creature existed, feeling foolish that he could believe in demons, but not other creatures of legends.

"I'd like you to meet." Malavist started, holding the mermaid in a loving embrace, "My daughter." looking at Ciel like he'd won.

All Ciel could think was, 'Daughter? How could that be? Malavist was human...wasn't he?', he couldn't even tear his eyes away. Too shocked for words.

Giving his daughter a peak on the cheek he moved away, his daughter gazing at her father lovingly. Watching his every step. "You seem surprised Earl. Did I shock you?" Laughing for a moment, he continued, "I know your wondering the circumstances, but I promised you a secret so i'll tell you. At one point, I was human. But then I found a mermaid years ago." telling the tale.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Malavist walked along the bank of the sea, almost as if he were in a trance, he'd found out his parents were killed and now lived with his grandfather. __**"I still remember his words."**_

_Malavist's grandfather sitting in a chair gazing upon his grandson, "It is fate that brought you here, and as such you will learn what I know, you'll be my legacy should I die before completing my lifes work."_

_"Yes grandfather."_

_"When you were young I spoke of creatures who were believed to be nothing but legends. But now I believe you are old enough to know that those legends are reality."_

_"Grandfather you can't be serious, those are just mere child's tales." Malavist trying to reason with his grandfather._

_Getting up in anger, "Do not presume what you do not know boy!" Malavist's grandfather slapping him for being ignorant. "I shall show you the proof. This will open your eyes, and show you how little you know." grabbing him and leading him to the lower levels of their home, coming to a door, he opened it, showing Malavist the hidden secret of dwellings._

_Shocked, "Wait, but thats!" Malavist couldn't believe his eyes, right before him was a creature he thought was nothing more than a legend, a siren, she was in chains, her mouth clasped shut in the cruelest way, with nails in her wrists pinning her to the wall._

_"Now you see the error of your ways. But as my grandson I shall forgive you, and teach you the old ways of our family. For we are the legends tamers." _the scene fades to another.

_Malavist studied long and hard, gaining knowledge that was deemed dead long ago. He became facisinated with all that he learned, but unlike his grandfather, he became obessed. He wanted more than to tame such creatures. He didn't want to merely keep them in line. He wanted to own them. Keep them for himself. Use them for his purpose. And so, he killed his grandfather for the one thing that could make his dream come true. _

_As his grandfather was dying, "You fool! You will destroy yourself with such impudence."_

_"I've no need for you grandfather, all I need is this book, and all that I wish for shall be mine." Malavist said lighting the home he'd known for years in a fire that could equal hell._

"That's when I used the book and found her."

_Malavist, standing in a circle of flowers near the sea, the place where he'd met the mermaid, _"I loved her, her beauty beyond this world. There's nothing more beautiful than the beautiful of those creatures. So I took her from the sea."

_The mermaid now in the same pool as earlier, _"She didn't seem to mind, giving her love back." _She lifted herself from the pool, showing her belly, she was pregnate, hugging Malavist in her love. _"She was possibly the only one I never had to use a spell on." _She gave birth to a little mermaid, swimming happily with her newly born child. _"But I also did not want to die." _The mermaid sleeping holding their daughter lovingly near the edge of the pool. _"So I took her again when our child was old enough." _Taking her from the pool, a smile on her face. _"And killed her to eat her flesh."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist's cruel face as he remembers his tale, "Of all the meat i've ever tasted, my mermaid's wife was the most delicious." Looking back towards his daughter. Her face only showing love.

"You bastard. She loved you though you were human! How could you do such a thing!" Ciel shouted, tugging on his restraints.

"I already said, I didn't want to die. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm immortal now. And a legacy of my own is being created." Malavist calmly replied. "Besides you cannot judge me queen's dog. Even though i've done worse things than you, we're the same. We both used something that wasn't human to reach our goals. I just freed the one you had from your stupidity." Malavist continued, walking away from his daughter and sat back on the bed Sebastian was on. "How could you understand? Your only a boy. A boy letting the poor thing starve." touching Sebastian's face gently. "You know nothing. Each creature has special needs. But you threw his away like it was nothing. If it weren't for me, he would of gone mad with hungry."

Ciel shook with frustration. Needs? Yes it's true, Ciel knew nothing of Sebastian's needs, treating him as any other human. Giving him duties he had to do each and everyday. But Sebastian never once complained, just doing his duties as he were supposed to. Obediently. "Obediently." Ciel said to himself. 'Like a slave.' he thought after. Ciel looked at the floor after that. 'Have I really been so stupid?' Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Then with a defiant look, "It's true, I knew nothing, but..don't compare me with you. I'm different." Ciel said.

"Different?" Malavist scoffed. "Just how are you any different?"

"I may not know his needs. That was my mistake. It was also my mistake for not thinking about my order that day. But I never." Ciel glared. "I never." taking a breath. "I never forced Sebastian to do anything against his will!" Ciel shouted. His glare still on his face.

Malavist was shocked for a moment, but then he smiled. "So true. I guess we are different in that aspect. Especially since." Glancing at his daughter. "I've commited the sin of incest as well as." Looking at Sebastian, "Slept with a same gender, even if it was a demon." his smile growing. "Bravo Earl. For making such a valid point. But I wonder, if you had the choice of how you'd die, what would you choose?" Getting up from the bed and walking back to Ciel. "Now choose."

Suddenly the surrounding shook violently.

"What?" Malavist shouted looking around. Not understanding what was going on.

It was Ciel's turn to smile. "Looks like the calvary has arrived."

Malavist's face was filled with shock, then a hole was blown in the wall. Right between where Ciel and Malavist were and Sebastian.

"Young master!" Came a unison shout, coming from the clearing smoke.

"Master Ciel!" Agni's voice came a moment later.

"What are you waiting for Agni keep Malavist busy!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes master Ciel." Agni confirmed, releasing the bandages from his hand, and jumped at Malavist. Causing Malavist to jump away from Ciel.

"Bastards!" Malavist scorned. "Come my children, take care of this pest!" Malavist shouted. Then sudden growls came from around the room.

Bard, Finni, and Maylene had gone off in their own directions, Maylene and Finni to Ciel and Bard to Sebastian. Bard had Sebastian on his back, carrying him piggyback.

"Just a moment young master! We'll get you down!" Finni said, tugging the restraints, breaking them with his inhuman power. But upon breaking them they were surrounded by various creatures. Agni had jumped back, taken back by such creatures.

"Really Earl, you didn't think I was limited to only a few did you?" Malavist snided the reached out, "Now if you don't want to die, I recommend you give me back Sebastian."

Ciel growled low in his throat, there was no way he was going to give Sebastian back to this lunatic, but they needed a way to escape and fast. Then suddenly the ground shook again. And another hole was blown into the wall.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Came Tanaka's voice from the opening, but instead of seeing his form, a bomb was thrown from the opening, going off on contact to the ground, causing some of the creatures to scatter in fright. A few of the bigger ones, jumped back and hissed. But it was only that the bombardment of bombs that kept them at bay, so Ciel and the others made for their escape.

"Damn it!" Shouted Malavist. The smoke slowly clearing. And the bombardment stopped. Then for an unknown reason he smiled again. "It seems I underestimated you Earl, but no matter, Sebastian still wears the collar, I can get him back at any time, I deem fit." Then he glared at his other creatures, "All of you clean this up or i'll punish you all severly!" He ordered, gaining whimpers from all around him. Looking back at the hole Ciel had left from, "It seems to be a fight for a crow. But i'll win Earl. Trust me, i'll get him back."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sun shining on his face, Sebastian woke up to an unfamiliar room. Blinking a few times he sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' He thought, unable to place where he was. Putting a hand to his head, 'I remember Malavist came in the room, and he started to...', groaning, "My head hurts.".

Agni came in the room, holding a bowl of water and a towel. "Sebastian! Your awake!" he shouted, dropping the bowl to the floor and spilling the water.

Shocked, "Agni? What did? How? What happened?" Sebastian sputtered, completely confused.

Going to the side of bed, Agni grabbed his hands, "Sebastian! We're so glad your okay!" he cried.

That's when Sebastian noticed a bandage on his left hand, covering the contract he'd made with Ciel. "Agni, what's going on?" Sebastian asking another question.

"Ciel told you had been kidnapped, it took along time but we rescued you!" Agni said with joy.

"Rescued?" Sebastian repeated, almost like he couldn't understand the word's meaning.

Then Agni pulled him into a tight hug, gaining a yelp from Sebastian since he wasn't expecting it, "Master Ciel will be so happy that your awake now!" hugging tighter, but not crushing him.

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked, looking about the room over Agni's shoulder.

Pulling back, "We're in a hotel in London. Master Ciel said it would be best if we didn't go back to the house. But we won't be here long, he's looking into finding a place to stay." Agni explained. Then Ciel and the others walked into the room.

"Sebastian!" The other servant shouted with joy, running up to the bed in a frenzy and coming at Sebastian from all open sides, hugging him and crying. "Sebastian!" they all cried, tears streaming down their facing. "We missed you!"

Ciel walked over, an amused expression on his face, as he saw Sebastian's face of annoyance, "All of you, it's time to get back to your jobs, you can visit him later." Ciel ordered.

Whines came from the servants except Agni, but they reluctantly let go, walking out the room due to the short visit.

"Don't go anywhere Sebastian!" Finni shouted, still looking pitiful.

"Ah! I should make Sebastian something to eat!" Maylene announced, running off.

"Oie! I'm the chef i'll do it!" Bard shouted, running after her.

Finni looking at the other running off, "Wait for me!" he shouted, as Agni walked over, shutting the door.

A moment of silence hitting the room. "Sebastian." Ciel started.

Sebastian blinked, unsure of what to say, then he touched his neck, feeling the collar still around his neck. "Young master." he silently said. Feeling sad that it was still there.

Sighing, "I'm sure you've realized that Malavist hasn't been defeated."

Nodding, Sebastian's face was filled with his own disappointment.

Grabbing Sebastian's left hand, "I've promised you, i'll rescue you, I intend to keep that promise Sebastian." Ciel said. His look of determination unwavering.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I wanna thank everyone for their support up until this point. I usually try to reply when people send me a review, but sometimes people turn their pm's off. _

_I'm sorry for taking so long to put up an update, but i've been working my butt off getting ready for Animeexpo, also my job has been giving me overtime and i've been taking it. I usually try to have this updated on a monthly basis, but that wasn't working out this time._

_The story isn't over yet, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_To Second Wind Don't hurt me the story isn't over yet. *Hides* XD_


	11. Chapter 11

Kigeki: Chapter 11

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tugging the collar, Sebastian stared at the sheets before him, 'So i'm not free.' He thought. Ciel watching him from the side.

Ciel could tell he was distressed, even if they had Sebastian with them that didn't mean he was truly free of Malavist. "Sebastian." Ciel called lightly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, his fingers still tugging at the collar. It was like he was hoping that it would just come off now that Malavist wasn't near.

Doing something Ciel thought he'd never do, he grabbed Sebastian, crying as he did so. Ciel felt so useless, even when he was so close to finding the way to release him, he'd messed up and gotten caught. But then his tears seemed to stop when he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him. Looking up, he gaze met Sebastian's.

"Young master, if anyone were to see you it'd shame the Phantomhive name."

'Ever the thinker in a butler manner...Sebastian.' Ciel thought, wiping the tears from his eyes. His expression going back into place as the Head of the Phantomhive estate. "Ah." Ciel replied.

Sebastian smiled alittle, but then his eyes widened, and his head was wracked with pain, "Ahhh!" he screamed out, clutching his head, falling on his side and curling into a ball. In his mind he could see Malavist's face, with an evil look in his eyes, and frowning. He tried his best to stop another scream as the pain worsened, shaking uncontrollably. 'Scream for me.' were the words he could hear in his mind in Malavist's voice.

Ciel had no idea what was going on, until Agni ran back into the room.

"Master Ciel! It's Malavist, he's near the hotel." Agni shouted worried about the situtation. Then he saw Sebastian in the bed in pain.

Ciel's eyes widened, he realized what was going on now, Malavist was looking for Sebastian now. Going up to the window but remaining hidden he looked, there was Malavist on the street, walking like nothing was going on. But Ciel could see in his eyes he was determined. Upon hearing a strained soft scream, Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "Agni do something to keep Sebastian quiet!" he spoke strongly, 'He's trying to hear Sebastian scream to find his location.' Ciel thought. Watching as Agni, grabbed a small pillow and put it over Sebastian's mouth to muffle his screams. Which was very difficult since Sebastian was trying to shove him off.

As the pain grew worse, the muffled screams became louder, Agni was having a hard time keeping him down now. So Ciel had to rethink his plan quickly. "Agni hold him down!" Ciel ordered as he raced to the bed grabbing the small pillow, holding it in place as Agni held Sebastian's arm's back to keep him from causing harm to himself and others. And so they waited, hoping Malavist couldn't hear anything.

'Scream for me Sebastian.' came the voice in his head. As his mind was in total agony. 'Scream your pained scream.'. Attempting to throw off was was holding him, Sebastian buckled, and kicked out, the pained torture in his mind. 'Scream and i'll stop the pain.' came the voice again that promised salvation. He was in so much pain that he couldn't see what was infront of himself anymore. So he couldn't see what was holding him or covering his mouth that was preventing his salvation from the pain. All he knew was that he wanted to do as the voice commanded to stop the horrible pain. Pushing back, he'd made whatever was holding him fall off the bed taking him and the thing infront of him down with it, but still it wouldn't release it's hold.

Agni fell on his back, a sharp pain in his shoulder, but he was determined. Ciel didn't get hurt from the fall, but he'd realized he'd forgotten to close the curtain after he'd run from the window. Seeing the shadow on the floor of the window he saw a person's form as if they were looking in the window. Hoping that person couldn't see he tried his bed to keep the pillow over Sebastian's mouth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist was searching, He figured Ciel hadn't had enough time to leave the London area, so he tried the closest area to his manor. If it wasn't so early he could of sent some of his minions to do the job, but most of the creatures didn't have a human form, so during the day he was limited to only about 3 of his own. To make matters worse, any items that Sebastian had used were scortched, so he couldn't use them to give them the demon's scent. So he had to use other methods of searching. Walking around the market, he went to hotels, checked on residents and other places they could be. Walking up to a window he looked into a hotel room. The bed was a mess, but the room was otherwise empty. Walking away, he tried to think of other ways to get Sebastian back as soon as possible. He didn't like the idea of Ciel having him back.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As soon as the person's shadow walked away from the window, it seemed the pain Sebastian was under, relented, his pants muffled by the pillow and his struggling stopped. Agni panted himself, Sebastian's strength was almost to much for him. But he'd managed. "Is it clear master Ciel?" He asked taking big gulps of air.

Ciel looked over the beds edge, "Ah." He replied, getting up from where they'd fallen. "It seems he's gone now."

"He sure did put up a fight." Agni stated, amazed, as he held Sebastian who was still panting. Halfway to passing out.

Ciel closed the curtains, "Luckily he knocked us off the bed or he would of found us." Ciel said, walking back over to Agni and Sebatian.

"What was that? Why'd he start screaming?" Agni asked, since he didn't know about the collar's power.

"I believe Malavist performed experiments on him, I once saw them give him a shot, but I don't know what else they've done." Ciel partially telling the truth. It wasn't a lie, he just left out things.

"Poor Sebastian." Agni said, lifting up Sebastian back on the bed.

"Agni did you get the items I requested?" Ciel asked after Agni tucked Sebastian in. Who hugged a pillow, rubbing his head into it.

"Yes, I just hope I got the right size." Agni replied.

"Tell the others we'll be leaving within the next hour. While your doing that i'll keep an eye out here." Ciel said looking at the curtains. "After bring the items here."

"Yes master Ciel." Agni said, leaving the room to do as he were told.

After Agni left, Ciel took the opportunity to check on Sebastian. "Sebastian, can you speak?" he asked. Pulling the sheets back slightly.

Groaning, Sebastian's vision started to clear, looking at Ciel, "Ah?" Was all he said. Since his voice was horse from screaming.

Pour a glass of water, Ciel handed it to Sebastian, who took it and drank it greedily. Once he was done, he made a pained expression as it seemed the water was just abit too cold of his throat. "Better?" Ciel asked.

Nodding, Sebastian put a hand to his throat, rubbing it. "He's trying to find me." Sebastian speaking softly since it was all he could manage.

Ciel was about to say something, but Agni came back so he stopped himself. "Here are the items you requested, master Ciel." Agni said as he put a large box at the edge of the bed.

"Good. Make sure everyone is ready to go soon." Ciel said. Agni bowing and walking out the room again. Ciel opened the box, pulling out a white shirt, and tossing it at Sebastian. "Get dressed, we can't stay much longer." Ciel order, as he pulled out the rest of the items, which were brown pants, black shoes, green sweater vest, and some socks. There was a coat and hat in the box as well.

Getting up Sebastian put the clothing on, they weren't like his regular butler attire, but Sebastian made no complaints, after he was dressed, he grabbed the coat and hat, noting the hat was like the one Ciel wore when he was disguised, it was brown as well, the coat being a dark blue. Tossing the night gown in the box.

"Let's go." Was all he got from Ciel after he'd put on the coat as he walked. Walking into the main room, everyone else was in their usual travel attire, Sebastian looked around room, it was small. Nothing like the places Ciel usually stayed at. Which was possibly why it was chosen for a temporary hideout.

Tanaka was now his normal self, "Young master, i've found a place suitable for your stay, it's in the lower part of town but it should do nicely for the time being." bowing at Ciel.

"Good Tanaka. Let's go." Ciel said, the others walking out the door, Ciel following with Sebastian coming last. Turning, Ciel paused in his steps, looking at Sebastian.

"Young master?" Sebastian inquired.

Grabbing the hat from his hand, "Put this on too." Ciel ordered, holding the hat up as if he were reaching to put it on for him. But the height difference made it impossible.

Taking the hat back Sebastian put it on. Then continued to follow Ciel. Glancing around after they'd gone outside, Sebastian walked trying to be discrete in case Malavist was around. But there was a strange feeling he couldn't let go. "Young master." Sebastian whispered. Trying to get Ciel's attention. But then a crowd came in walking right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. 'Where did all these people come from?' he thought. As he kept an eye where Ciel was walking. As soon as the last of the people in the group walked past, he took a step, then was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand clasping over his mouth before he could utter a sound. He was being pulled into a nearby carriage, the door shutting before his eyes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel tried to walk in a hurried pace, trying to keep a slight distance away from Sebastian since he was in disguise. Turning to look back, Ciel stopped. "Sebastian?" Ciel called. He was right behind him not even a minute ago. 'Where'd he go?" Ciel thought at he looked around. Running back to where they last were together, Ciel search. 'Damn it! I walked too far ahead.' Ciel frantically started looking.

Agni running up to Ciel, "Master Ciel what's wrong?" he asked, he saw Ciel run back from where they'd come.

"Sebastian's missing." Ciel replied.

"What? How?" Agni started.

A sour look on his face, "It seems Malavist was more prepared than I thought." Ciel spoke aloud.

A carriage driving past Ciel and Agni behind them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was frozen solid in his place, he recognized the scent of the person holding him. "My my Sebastian, did you really think the master didn't take precautions in case of your escape?" Dubar asked, holding him tightly. "Now be a good little demon, we're taking you home. The master has missed you within these last few hours." he spoke in his ear. His hand still clasped over Sebastian's mouth.

As he felt himself being pulled he started to struggle. As futile as it was. He was being pulled into a tight hold. His shouts muffled.

"Now, now, behave yourself. The master is already upset as it is. You wouldn't want to anger him even more would you?" Dubar sneered. But Sebastian didn't stop his struggles. "My your going to be complicated aren't you? Get me some rope and make it quick." He ordered the two men sitting opposite of him. The two men doing as ordered, drew near Sebastian and Dubar. Ready to tie him up so they could be on their way. But Sebastian was able to manage a sudden kick, causing one of the men to fall into the other, and Dubar fall backwards, hitting his head on the carriage wall, releasing his hold. Taking the opportunity, Sebastian grabbed the door handle and jumped out. The carriage was parked nearby the hotel they'd been at earlier. But not taking the time to process anything, he dashed towards the direction Ciel had walked before he'd been grabbed.

Rubbing his head, "Get him you fools! Or the master will have our heads!" Dubar shouted, causing people to look in his direction.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel and the others were searching for the missing Sebastian. He felt so stupid that in a matter of hours he'd gotten Sebastian back, but in minutes he'd lost him again due to his carelessness. Frustrated he kicked a nearby can on the ground. "Damn it!"

"Young master it's alright, we'll find him." Finni tried. But it didn't work, it just seemed to make Ciel even more upset.

"It's not alright, that bastard could have him again...he could be..." Ciel tried, his fists shaking in anger as he remembered the things he'd seen Malavist make Sebastian do. He hated how that collar could make Sebastian do things even if he didn't want to. Almost like a puppet with strings.

Finni didn't know what to say, he knew Ciel had gone to get Sebastian back, but he hadn't seen what Ciel had seen. As much as he wanted to cheer his master up. He didn't know how. 'Sebastian...would know what to do.' he thought. He felt even more useless than when he got yelled at for messing up at his duties. Thats went he heard footsteps, as if someone was running towards them. "What's that?" he said suddenly. Making Ciel look in the same direction as he was.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, but it seemed he was more focused on what was behind him.

Getting closer to Ciel and Finni, Sebastian kept running, being chased by Malavists servants. 'Why can't I out run them? I should be able to run faster than this!' he thought. It also worried him that he was growing tired as a human would with prolonged running. Turning to face forward he finally saw Ciel and Finni. They were only about 20 feet away ahead of him. 'Young master!' he thought as he kept running.

"Finni! Throw something to block them!" Ciel ordered.

Looking quickly, Finni picked up a large crate and tossed it. It flew over Sebastian and crashed into one of his pursuers, knocking him out cold. "Get away from our butler you jerks!"

Sebastian didn't bother to look behind him as he drew near his master. He was so close to his goal until he was grabbed by the back of his collar as he was passing an alley, preventing him from going further. His wrist was grabbed as he was pulled up, his feet no longer touching the ground. Attempting to break free, he tried to kick backwards, but it wasn't any use, his captor held him away from himself to keep him from reaching him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and Finni shouted, running towards him.

"Let him go!" Ciel ordered, as he swung a pipe he'd grabbed in his run. But his missed as the man easily dodged him.

"Young master! Look out!" Sebastian shouted, as a man behind Ciel made a grab for him. But it was too late, the man got him and tossed him on the ground like he was nothing. Pointing a gun at his head ready to fire. "NOOO!" Sebastian shouted and reattempted his struggle to break free.

As the man was about to fire, he was knocked down by a figure that'd suddenly appeared. Turning the figure was revealed to be Agni. "Master Ciel are you alright?"

"Ah...Help Sebastian." he said as he got up.

Nodding Agni ran at the huge man that was still holding Sebastian. This didn't seem to faze either man, though Agni had the upper hand since he wasn't holding anyone. But Agni was shocked when the man easily dodged his attack even while holding Sebastian. The man then put Sebastian under his right arm to hold him and pin his arms to his sides. Sebastian started kicking which made the man laugh.

"I don't see why your so important to the master, but orders are orders." He smirked evilly as he looked down at Sebastian's struggling form. "Your not very strong are you? Or is it because the master put a block on you?" he asked then laughed hysterically.

Sebastian glared at the man holding him, 'If only I could use my normal strength.' he thought, but it was no use, Malavist ensured he was no stronger than a human being that was as weak as a child.

But while the man was laughing he didn't notice someone behind him. It was only when a barrel covered his head that he realized he was under attack. Dropping Sebastian he tried to pull it off his head. Sebastian took this moment to get out of the way. Taking a look he saw Soma with a huge grin on his face. He was on Bard's shoulders. Apparently they'd come back at some point and saw what was happening.

"Agni! Take him down!" Soma ordered as he was still on Bard's shoulders.

"Yes Prince!" Agni acknowledged as he pulled off the bandages from his hand. With that he took the man down almost instantly. He was apparently holding back before since Sebastian was being held captive. But since the man wasn't holding him anymore, Agni wasted no time in his attack. The man collasped, unconcious after Agni's final bow.

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted then ran to Ciel, "Are you alright?" he asked worried, checking Ciel for any wounds.

Ciel grabbed his wrist to stop him, "You idiot, i'm the one who's supposed to ask if your okay!" Ciel said as tears threatened to fall.

"Ah..my apologies young master, I just thought you might of gotten hurt during the battle." Sebastian bowed.

"Idiot." was all Ciel said again, while the others smiled around them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist watched the scene in front of him from the alley he was in. "My but you are a very interesting creature aren't you? I may have to learn some new magic to keep you in check now won't I?" he said to himself as he smiled, his eyes never left Sebastian. "But that's what I like about you. Yes, indeed. You'll serve my purpose very well when the time comes."

He walked down the alley away from the group. "I do hope you enjoy your time with your ex master Sebastian. It'll be the last time you'll be by his side." he said as he stepped into the carriage.

Dubar stood by the carriage looking disappointed. "Master, what of the demon? Shouldn't we get him?"

As he sat in the carriage, "Do not worry yourself of such matters, once i'm done he'll come to me himself. Whether it's of his own will or not."

Dubar bowed, "Yes master."

"But do keep an eye on him, I can't have the Earl taint him." Malavist ordered and leaned back into his seat.

"Shall I use some of your other pets for this task?"

"If need be."

"Yes master." Dubar said as he finally closed the carriage door.

Once the carriage started speeding away, Dubar went into another alley. "Siren." he called.

A shadow appeared admist the dark, "Yes lord Dubar?" she spoke softly.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sebastian, our Master wants to ensure he isn't tainted by the Earl Phantomhive."

"Of course." she said before fading away in to the dark again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After many hours, they'd finally found a place to be a respectible hideout until they could get farther away. Ciel was even half tempted to take Soma up on his offer to go to India, but decided against it as it would mean he would be in Soma's territory. Which meant he couldn't avoid him as much.

Sebastian looked about the room that he was to stay in, it only had a bed, a desk with a chair, no windows, and the only way in and out was the very door Ciel stood at. The room was also underground, a perfect way to keep Sebastian hidden for the time being.

Sebastian sighed as he looked at his new lodgings, they were nothing like his room in the manor, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter either. He wouldn't of minded so much, but Ciel told him he was to stay in the room to prevent being seen. What was he to do if he couldn't even go beyond the door. That's when Agni came in with a television set.

"Where would you like it master Ciel?" he asked.

"Just put it on the table for now." Ciel ordered as he watched Sebastians movements. He felt bad about having to keep him in a room, but precautions were necessary.

Sebastian looked at the tv with disgust. He hated the thing, but it seemed it was the only entertainment Ciel was going to allot him for the time being.

"Young master, can't I atleast have some books or perhaps some paper?" he whined.

"No. We can't have any items that might give us away." Ciel said monotonely as he looked the television over. It was used, but it still got good reception.

Sebastian sighed again, he would of preferred a good book over the television.

"Besides, we won't have to keep getting more items when it comes to a television." Ciel said as he flipped through the channels and found the Rowdy show he liked was on.

"Can I atleast walk around the house?"

"No."

"What about at night?"

"No."

"Walk around in the basement?"

"No."

Sebastian's cheeks puffed up as he held his breath in frustration.

"Sebastian what part of your supposed to be hidden aren't you understanding." Ciel asked as he watched the tv.

"Young master, I don't see how anyone will be able to see me in the basement." he huffed as he laid on his bed on his belly.

Ciel sighed, "Fine..you can walk around the basement, but no going upstairs." he had to give in or he'd be no better than Malavist.

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you young master."

"But do not do anything to show your here." Ciel said as he continued to watch the Rowdy show.

Sebastian smirked, "Would the young master care for some snacks while watching his show?" he asked, knowing fully well the kitchen was on the first floor. He just really wanted something to do.

"That's a good idea." Ciel said. Which caused Sebastian to smile as he got up. "Agni, go and make us some snacks."

"Yes master Ciel."

Sebastian pouted in frustration.

"You didn't think you could trick me with that question could you?" Ciel smirked, enjoying Sebastian's pouty face. "I promise when we have a better hideout to make it up to you."

"Hmph!" was his only reply as Sebastian laid on his bed again, hugging the pillow.

"Oh and please keep any nightly activities to a minimum." Ciel said as he smiled.

Sebastian just turned his head away, "It's not like I can do any activities anyway." He mumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_First off, i'm really really really really really really really really really sorry for taking so long to update this. I was working on so many things, like my friends cosplay that I didn't get a chance to type this out fully. FORGIVE MEH! xD_

_I also hope I didn't bore anyone with this chapter. _

_Thanks to everyone who's shown support and reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. =3_


	12. Chapter 12 Could be considered boring

Kigeki: Chapter 12

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd been days since his rescue from Malavist's grasp. For the most part, as he could only think since he still had the collar on that it'd only be a matter of time he was either found, or Ciel returned to be his master. The only issue he was having now. Was that he was going stir crazy. Whenever he walked out and about the basement, he wanted so much to clean it since it was filled with dust and cobwebs. But Ciel wouldn't let him. He said it'd give away he was in there, though he didn't see the point in that. To make matters worse it turned out Ciel and the others weren't actually staying in the same place as him. When he'd asked Ciel about it he only stated it was a precaution. So now he was alone in his so called safe haven, with nothing to do. No one to even have a decent conversation with, and a television set that barely worked.

Every so often Ciel would come down to check on him. But the visits were short, kept to the barest minimum every other day. Most of the time he laid on the old bed that was in his room. He'd even taken the demons luxury of sleep for the most part. Or he'd occasionally actually turn the tv on and see what was on. After almost four days of this daily routine, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"Young master!" he whined as he hugged his only companion for the moment. Which was his pillow. "Let me go out atleast for an hour! I can't take staying locked up in here anymore!"

Ciel sighed in frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Sebastian I said no!" he yelled at the pouting demon. After they'd spent the first night there with Sebastian it became apparent that if they stayed in the same place as him then his location would be obvious. So on the morning of the second day, they'd changed there plans and got a second hideout nearby. The others felt greatly bad, since no one had even bothered to tell Sebastian about it. But they all agreed it was for the best.

"But I can't take it anymore! I need some air! Please!" Sebastian begged, which was out of his usual character.

"No, and your to stay in your room until I say otherwise. We can't be too careful. Maylene thought she saw one of Malavist's men nearby." Ciel stated as he put a bag of bread and cheese on the table. He had to make it atleast look like he was going over there to supply Sebastian with food. Though he was surprised when he'd come back and it'd actually be gone. Ciel got ready to leave, his visit shorter than usual.

Sebastian's eyes widened when Ciel wrapped himself in his cloak. "Young master...Are you going already?"

"Yeah." Ciel responded monotonously. He was trying to be strong, though it hurt to lock Sebastian up alone.

"Can't you just stay alittle longer?" Sebastian questioned, knowing Ciel wouldn't bother with his request. But he wanted to try.

Without answering him, Ciel walked through the door and shut it behind him. Sebastian looked at the floor before him, depressed that he was alone again. Ciel was doing the worst act at that point. He'd pulled out a set of keys, and put them in the keyhole. Locking Sebastian inside. When he'd heard the click, he panicked and ran up to the door.

"Young master...what are you doing?" Sebastian asked his voice quivering. But all he heard where Ciel's footsteps walking away. Trying to knob, it wouldn't turn. His eyes grew even wider, and he started banging on the door. "Young master! Young master! Please! Don't do this!" he cried as he tried to get the door to open. "Young master!..." his tried once more as his strength left his body and he fell to his knees. "Young Master..." he mumbled as tears trailed down his face. He hated his situation. He couldn't even think who was worse, Ciel or Malavist at that point. He hated the protection Ciel was giving him. It was no more than a prison. He cried as he punched the floor in frustration.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had only walked a small distance from the door. It pained him that he had to take such cruel actions, but it was needed. He couldn't risk Sebastian taking the chance to go out even for a moment. Each time Sebastian banged on the door and called him, it was like a dagger was stabbing him over and over. Now all he could hear was Sebastian crying, and the sound of it was like an agonizing melody that continued to play. "I'm sorry...Sebastian." he whispered so the other wouldn't hear. "I'm...sorry." he silently cried to himself, as he put his hands to his face to try to keep the tears from falling, but it failed.

Taking a few moments to calm himself he left the old house that was the hideaway for Sebastian and walked as discreetly as possible the few blocks to the second hideout. Before walking through the fence, he punched it. Scraping his knuckles. But he didn't feel it. It was almost like any pain he'd felt was back with Sebastian. A few deep breaths and he walked into the small complex of apartments that had been abandoned sometime ago.

"Young master! Is Sebastian okay?" Maylene asked eagerly. It'd become a daily routine with her whenever he'd left.

"Yeah." he mumbled as he walked past her. Agni was ahead of him, with Soma. Both looked concerned.

"Ciel." Soma started, "You know...we can still go to my country. I can even have some of the palace guards assist you..." he tried to continue but Ciel just walked past him. Agni looked sad as well. But what other feeling should he have? His friend was locked up, alone.

"Master Ciel." Agni called. Ciel actually stopped in mid stride. "Ah...you know. I wouldn't mind if you ordered me to keep Sebastian company. If you do, I..am pretty sure that it'd be almost as if we weren't there."

"No. If Malavist sees any of us missing he'll know Sebastian isn't with us." Ciel said softly. Then continued to walk towards his room.

Soma and Agni gave worried expressions to one another. But deep down knew Ciel was right.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That evening, Ciel laid in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. And he was exhausted. Sitting up in his bed he looked around the room. It wasn't as lavish as his room at home. But somehow that didn't matter to him. As he glanced about his eyes fell onto the end table across the room. A book laid upon it. Catching his attention he got up and picked up the book.

"This is..." Ciel muttered, as he looked at the books cover. It was the book he'd taken with him before infiltrating Malavist's house. Looking over the contents of the book, he found nothing that would help his situation. Sighing he was about to put the book down as he turned another page when the information before him caught his attention.

"...mentality of demons..." he read to himself. Grabbing a candle he lit it and started reading the contents of the page.

"Demons have the tendency to be extremely loyal to the one they've signed a contract with. As such they tend to require vast amounts of their masters physical presence to remain calm and keep anxieties at a minimum. Even powerful demons require some form of their masters acknowledgment to feel at ease within their surroundings. Otherwise they can feel extreme anxiety, depression, thoughts of suicide, loneliness, fatigue, in rare cases has these creatures experience hyperventilation. Such experiences seem to only become apparent with demons when they are under contracts..." Ciel finished. He slowly put the book down, as he collected his thoughts. Picking the book up again he read on. "When demons start having such feelings, it is best to keep them nearby to ease them to prevent cases of insanity. If left unattended, the creature can start going on a rampage, destroying everything in it's path, as well at itself...the longest known amount of time a demon can keep from going berserk is about three days." Ciel's eyes widened at the last part. "Sebastian."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian laid in his bed with his back turned towards the door. His eyes were puffy from all the crying he'd done, and he only consolation to his mind was Ciel would return even for a brief moment. He kept trying to tell himself that everything would be okay. But he was starting to have thoughts of being abandoned. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in the room with him until his shoulder was touched. Jerking up in surprise he saw a hooded figure.

"Ehh...stay away..." he said as he was afraid Malavist's men had found him. But the figure removed it's hood and revealed itself to be Ciel. "Ah...young master...what are you...?" he started but Ciel put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I couldn't sleep." Ciel stated as he climbed into the bed with Sebastian. He softly sighed as it seemed his own anxieties melted away. Sebastian was looking at him in surprise. Laying his head on the pillow he watched Sebastian's reaction.

"Are you sure this is okay young master?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." Ciel replied as he reached to grab Sebastian at the shoulder and pull him to lay down beside him.

Sebastian didn't need any other action to show it was okay. He put his face against Ciel's chest, breathing in his scent. Sighing he calmed down significantly, as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. Ciel wrapped his arms about his head and petted him gently. He started feeling nostalgic, and extremely sleepy.

"Sebastian." came Ciel's voice.

"Yes my lord?" he replied as he started dozing.

"...I'm...sorry...for making you suffer."

Sebastian smiled as he snuggled against Ciel. "...your such a bully..."

"...I'm still going to make it up to you know."

"...Promise?"

"Yeah...I promise. Now..go to sleep."

"Okay." was Sebastian's last response and he fell asleep. Ciel still kept petting him even after he'd dozed off.

'Sebastian, we'll find away. I swear it, we'll find a way.' were Ciel's last thoughts as he too fell asleep. He hadn't realized how exhausted he really was until he'd laid down with Sebastian.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist sat in his darkened room with nothing but the moon for light. He sipped his wine as he smiled.

Dubar was beside him awaiting orders. "Master, our customer is growing impatient for his order."

"Hmph, his order is already on it's way." Malavist scoffed as he turned to look at the remains of the poor creature in the corner. It was unrecognizable, not even a piece was left to show what it once was.

"Master, what of...your favorite?" Dubar asked sheepishly. "Should we not procure him soon?"

Swirling his wine within the glass, "I do believe so, but...let him bask a little longer. His anxieties were becoming trouble some as of late."

"Yes master."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Ciel woke up he didn't know what time it was, but he was sure it was late. When he tried to get up, he found it to be a very difficult task since Sebastian had yet to let go, and was still sleeping. Giving up for the moment he petted him some more. Receiving a content sigh for gratitude. When he looked at Sebastian's sleeping face he noticed he seemed much better than he had been the past few days. He was no longer pale, the bags under his eyes were gone, and he was...purring? Ciel blinked as he listened closely, Sebastian was indeed purring. When he stopped petting the purring stopped. So he tried petting him again and he started purring again.

"Heh, looks like I found away around my allergies to cats." he whispered to himself. Then he gently shook Sebastian. "Oie, Sebastian..wake up."

Sebastian just snuggled his face deeper into Ciel's chest.

Ciel tried again, "Oie...Sebastian..hey!"

Sebastian groggily woke up, "Hmmm?..."

"Can you let me go...I have to...ahem...use the bathroom." he blushed, embarassed for some unknown reason. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason he felt abit more independant and modest.

Sebastian just turned over and continued to sleep. Which Ciel was grateful for, since he'd let him go. Getting up he stretched abit as his body was stiff from laying in the same position all night. Then recovered Sebastian with the sheets. Walking to the door he opened it, as he was yawning he tripped.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain, then looked at what he tripped over. It was Bard, then he looked around and saw everyone in the room by Sebastian's door, awake since he'd woken them with his fall.

"Young master are you alright?" Finni asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, but what are you all doing here?" he asked as he dusted himself off.

"Ho, ho, ho." was Tanaka's reply as he sipped his tea.

Maylene, Finni and Bard just smirked.

"You didn't think we'd just sit by while you took off did you?" Bard said as his smile grew. "Besides someone had to stand watch while you were sleeping with that guy."

Ciel blushed, "It's not what it looked like!"

"Ho, ho, ho."

Agni helped Ciel get up, "Would you care for some breakfast Master Ciel? I've brought some sandwiches and fruit."

"Yes, but first i've got some business to attend to." Ciel said as he looked at the floor. He felt like his bladder was about to explode.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a nice long bath, Ciel was feeling very refreshed and relaxed. It was almost as if any stress Sebastian had had bounced on to him. Blowing the bubbles from his palms brought him childlike amusement. But when Sebastian came in he had quickly pretended like he hadn't been doing it. Sebastian went into his butler routine, with the exception he wasn't wearing his butler attire. Which didn't seem to matter in this case as it looked more of an older brother helping his little brother get ready for the day.

Currently said butler was sitting on his borrowed bed. It was like he didn't know what to do with himself since Ciel would only allow him to do minor things. But Ciel was grateful for one thing. The food. Oh how he missed Sebastian's cooking. The flavor of perfection, the juices of tenderness from the meat. Agni's food was okay, but Sebastian's was better in Ciel's opinion. He thought he would cry when he got a dish Sebastian had made. It was like heaven entered his mouth and was melting his face with joy.

"Young master."

"Hmmm?" Ciel replied as he was looking over his book. He figured since it explained about demon needs he might as well finish reading the book. As Malavist had put it before he didn't really know Sebastian at all. It was like getting a rare exotic pet, and treating it like a common one. Except this pet could talk, cook, clean and do other things.

"Pardon my interuption, but...I was wondering...what would you like for dinner?" he asked as he got up from the bed. It was nearly dinner time.

Ciel blinked as he looked over the top of his book. "You know you can't go shopping for ingredients, so why bother asking?"

"Forgive me it's a...how you say? Habit?" Sebastian responded with a smile. Though Ciel knew he was just joking around. If nothing more than to lighten his situation. After the so called slumber party as Finni named it, Agni had managed to find another hideout. That didn't involve going to India. Much to his relief. But much to Soma's disappointment. It was a small town near London. But not close enough to London to where the trip back could be deemed quick. It took three days to get there by caravan. It probably would of gone faster if the excited squeals hadn't kept coming from Maylene and Finni. Each time they did, they'd end up stopping.

He sighed as he placed his book down on the table. As it wasn't London, getting certain ingredients were hard to obtain, unless you grew them yourself. "Nice try, but i'm not going to fall for it." he scoffed. Getting a pouty face from Sebastian.

"Even if I had to go to London for the ingredients it wouldn't take long." he mumbled at Ciel.

"No. If your so interested in cooking dinner, then use what's in the cabinets." he replied as if he were bored.

Sebastian's face was filled with gloom. How was he supposed to gain his creative outlet in cooking if all he had to use was what was left in the cabinet. "Young master even as a perfect butler, I can't make a meal with crackers."

Ciel blinked for a moment. "Eh?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was going through the kitchen in a very un noble like manor. Opening cabinets hastily as he went through them all, each one turned up empty except for on, which only had one box of crackers. "There's...nothing." he sighed in gloom. He'd forgotten to tell Agni to get groceries before the move. At the moment everyone else was finding work to keep themselves spread about the town. As well as to make some much needed money to keep their funds up since they couldn't go to the bank in London.

Sebastian was closing all the cabinets shut that Ciel had left open. Smiling at his master's predicament. His belly made it clear it wished to be filled as he stood in thought. Ciel blushed as he pulled out his money pouch. There was enough to last them a while, but since he couldn't be sure how well the others would do at their temporary jobs he had to make sure they set a budget. Turning he glared at Sebastian, who simply smiled back at him. Ciel could leave him there to buy some things. The only problem was carrying it all back. And since he'd never cooked before he wouldn't know what ingredients to buy anyway.

"I hate you right now." he mumbled as he closed his money pouch. "Hurry up and get ready, we're going shopping."

"Oh? Am I to presume i'm allowed to go young master?" Sebastian teased, knowing fully well Ciel was clueless about ingredients.

"There's no choice, I can't carry everything by myself." Ciel mumbled, "And do something to cover that collar!"

Bowing, "Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled, feeling like he won a battle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was very cranky by the time they got to the market. They were dressed like commoners, and seemed to blend in for the most part with the small crowd. Though Sebastian was making it very obvious he was enjoying himself. "Tsk, of all things to wear." Ciel whined.

Sebastian had grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck to cover the collar. It seemed very out of place for the spring weather. Which earned him odd looks as people passed by. He was currently at a fruit stand, selecting various fruits as Ciel stood idly by. He watched as Sebastian picked up each one and tested them. It intruged him to a point. As he'd never seen Sebastian shop for groceries before. A few times he though Sebastian had gone crazy when he sniffed a few of them. It wasn't until another customer did the same thing that he realized it was a way to test the fruit for ripeness. He was more than relieved when he saw him pay for his items and walk up to him with a bag full of fruit, vegetables and other various things.

"Aren't you done yet? My feet are killing me."

"We just need to get some meat and we're finished young master. Unless...you'd rather forgo it and have a vegetable dish. I can make a vegetable soup with what we have."

"No, i'd rather suffer and get meat." Ciel replied, he'd had enough vegetable dishes. Even if they were delicious. "And don't call me master here. What if someone hears you?"

Sebastian blinked at him a few times as if the very concept was foreign to him. "Ah?...Then what shall I call you young master?" he asked, not stopping himself from calling Ciel his master.

Ciel put a hand to his head, "Heh...just call me Ciel." he mumbled as he lightly blushed. For some reason the thought of Sebastian using his first name seemed abit embarassing to him.

"But...that's above my station. I don't think I can call you by your name." Sebastian responded as they entered the butcher shop.

"It's fine, just don't get used to it."

"Yes young...Ciel." he replied, having to stop himself. The butcher came to the counter.

"How can I help you?" he asked heartily.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And now you'll all probably wanna kill me or something since I hadn't updated this for awhile. I'M SORRY! I swear I blinked and school started. . Why did I blink? *bangs head on keyboard*_

_Anyway, thank you everyone for being very patient for this update. Unfortunately I can't promise getting the next chapter out very quickly either. I have evil math of doom! Stupid precalculus! I hate you! Too many numbers! *An arrow pointing at her that says "Hates Math."* *Sigh* And I already have a quiz even though it's only going to be the third day of class for me on tuesday. So i'll have to study. Bleh! Atleast atm they are equations I sorta know. Like distance, and midpoint._

_Sorry for the rant. I just really hate math. Even though i'm not horrible at it. I'd say i'm above average at it...when I know the equation anyway. Lol._

_Comments and critique appreciated. Especially since we all know my grammer sucks. (I do intend to fix previous chapters after the story is complete, let me just get it out so I don't loose the story in my mind.)_


	13. Chapter 13 I don't know Lol

Kigeki: Chapter 13

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian and Ciel blinked for a moment. They'd momentarily forgotten they were in the butcher shop.

'Did he hear our conversation just now?' Ciel thought with worry as Sebastian stepped up to the counter.

"Do you have any specials today?" he asked politely while Ciel sat next to the other bags.

"Oh yes sir, i've got some nice prime meat here I do. Now he's a pork belly, fresh off the giver." the man explained while Sebastian eyed it carefully. Ciel wondered for a brief moment if he would sniff at it as well. But threw the thought away as it would of been silly for anyone to go sniffing raw meat.

"Hmmm it does indeed look temping." he replied, obviously thinking of what he could make with it. "Do you have more than one?"

"Yeap, I got two more in the back. If you buy them i'll give you a nice discount."

Sebastian looked as though he was thinking it over and his eyes swayed towards the price of one. "Discount?" he said waringly.

"Yeap, i'll give you all three for the price of two."

"I'll take them then." he smiled. Making the butcher gush in delight as he wrapped his order. When he was done he placed the now wrapped pork bellies on the counter and took the money Sebastian offered him. But he kept staring at him, which was even making Sebastian abit uncomfortable. "Ummm...is there something on my face?"

The butcher's smile seemed to grow as he leaned over the counter. Ciel watched with interest as he wondered the same thing. But then he grabbed Sebastian's cheek, pinching it. "My you sure are a little cutie, if I were a fair maiden i'm sure i'd be fawning on you til next week." he kept pinching it for abit more before letting go. Sebastian rubbed his now pained cheek after he'd let go. Ciel was doing his best not to laugh out loud in his spot.

'Why me?' he thought as he grabbed his purchases. Making sure to make Ciel carry a slightly heavier bag as punishment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they'd gotten home and put the groceries away, they both sat in chairs in exhaustion. It'd be quiet a walk to get to the market and back.

"Hey shouldn't you have more energy. Your a demon after all." Ciel stated as he had his chin on the table just to keep his head up.

Sebastian was hunched over, using his forearms for support to keep him up. "Did you forget Malavist weakened me?" he stated as he looked up. He'd never experienced such a lack of energy. "Do all humans get this tired after doing errands?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Ciel propped his cheek with his hand, "I guess. Though I will admit my feet are killing me more so than usual. Why did we pick a house on a hill again?"

"...I don't know." Sebastian replied as he removed his own shoes, his own feet throbbing abit. He looked at the bottom of his white socks in distaste when they came up abit dirty from stepping on the floor. "The floor needs to be cleaned." he stated as he got up, but after taking a few steps he promptly collasped to his knees.

"Sebastian don't be so dramatic, it wasn't that bad." Ciel stated, but then got up quickly and went to his side. Sebastian looked as though he couldn't breathe.

'Sebastian...stop running from me.' he heard in his head as he tried to breathe. 'Stop this childish game.' it came again. 'Your mine, you always will be.'

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, he didn't know what to do. And he was becoming frantic. No one was home yet.

"You...uuunnnggg maaa..ssstttt..errr...I...cannn't..." he got out. Grabbing at Ciel's arm as he tried to gain air to his lungs. His chest was on fire, he used his other hand to clasp at his shirt. Tears from the pain were falling lightly down the sides of his face. And like it was released, the pain went away and he could breathe again. He started coughing profusely as he was getting air back into his lungs.

Ciel patted him on his back gently, "It's okay...take deep breathes." he stated after he'd found his voice. He pushed Sebastian to lay his head on his legs. Coughing abit more he kept his hold on his master. He found it soothing as he was being petted.

After a few minutes he got up to sit on his knees. "I...think i'm fine now." he panted.

"It was Malavist again wasn't it?"

He nodded as he held his throat.

"He's getting stronger...I think soon his power over you will become dominant." Ciel stated as he got up and looked out the window.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dominant?"

"I have a book i've been reading. So far there isn't anything on releasing you from a captor, but it does talk about demon mannerisms and things."

"What do you mean?"

Ciel sighed as he turned to face him. "You know how you felt when you hadn't seen me in a long while. Correct?"

Sebastian nodded, how could he forget? He felt like he'd been abandoned. A strange feeling that he never wanted to feel again.

"I think...if I have the contents correctly. That the longer you wear it, the more you'll think of him as your master." he walked over to Sebastian and put a finger throught the collar, "So I think...we'll have to find a way fast. Or...i'll loose you forever."

'Think..of Malavist as my master?...No...' he thought as he looked at Ciel. "No..." he whispered. Making Ciel blink at him in confusion. Shaking his head he started becoming frantic. "NOO! IT WON'T HAPPEN! HE'S NOT MY MASTER! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" he shreeked as he grabbed at his head. "I DENY IT! I DENY IT!" he kept on, even as he started crying, he kept shaking his head. It wasn't until arms wrapped themselves about him that he stopped shaking and clasped on. Trembling he grabbed hold. "I...deny it.." he sobbed.

Ciel looked at him with a serious expression on his face. Sebastian was seemingly becoming more and more human like with each passing day. And if that was a sign for anything. It could only mean that there time wasn't as long as they'd need to fix things.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After everything was calm again. Sebastian had cleaned the kitchen spotless and was preparing supper. Though he did it depressingly to the point where Ciel had to help out abit. But he made it a point to stay away from anything that required peeling.

"Why did I say I would help?" he stated with a gloomy expression. He was still chopping the same carrot he'd started with.

Agni came in to the kitchen from an obvious hard days work. "Hello master Ciel, Sebastian." He smiled, but then noted the tense air in the room. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and face of the dirt that covered it. "Sebastian is there anything I can do to help?"

Sebastian stared at the pot he was mixing the contents to. "Hmmmm help the young master cut vegetables for the stew I guess."

"Of course." he replied then sat at the table and proceeded to cut the vegetables.

"Did you have any luck finding work?" Ciel asked as he was frustated at the carrot before him. 'Why can't these things cut themselves?' he thought.

"Ah, I found work helping a farmer near the edge of town." he smiled. "Has anyone else returned?"

"No."

"...Did something happen?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian's back and saw him tense up abit. "No. We're just tired from grocery shopping is all."

"I see. Well i'll be sure to pick up a few things tomorrow."

"It's fine. We got plenty today."

"..I see."

They continued to cook until the others arrived one by one. Even Soma seemed proud of himself at finding a job. Though he wasn't sure how well he'd do at being a baker. "Everyone! I've brought home fresh bread!" he shouted when he came in as he was the last to arrive. He held a rather large bag of rolls.

"Wow! Soma got a job at a bakery!" Finni stared at him amazed. "I bet Sebastian will be happy we can have these with dinner!"

"Hmm? Is something up with the butler?" he asked confused by Finni's statement.

"Well...Sebastian just seems abit depressed. I don't know what happened. Even though the young master said to let it go though..."

"I'm sure he's just worried. If shorty says it's fine then let it be."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For Ciel he'd rather gotten used to having supper at the same table as his servants. He found he also rather enjoyed it as it made room for conversation. He'd never known what it's like listen to someone else's day that wasn't a relative before. Or not speaking of business. Looking over at Sebastian who was sitting next to him, he saw his gloomy mood hadn't subsided. Though he knew his diet differed from the rest there was a bowl of stew before him with some break and a salad.

Ciel leaned over abit, whispering, "Sebastian..I know its not your normal diet, but could you atleast eat alittle bit."

"Sebastian are you sick?" Bard asked abruptly, not realizing Ciel was trying to get him to eat. Everyone looked at him with a worried interest.

"No...i'm just..not hungry." he replied. Though it was rather true on his part. He wasn't feeling up to eatting anything. Even if it was part of his normal meal.

Everyone grew silent as the gloomy mood hung over their heads.

"Sebastian.." Tanaka started as he stood by Sebastian, being his normal self. "I can understand your not feeling very cheery. But you shouldn't risk your health by starving yourself." he smiled. "If you don't feel up to eating it all. Atleast eat the stew. It'll be gentle on your stomach." he finished, turning back into his chibi form.

Silence hit the room again as they waited for the verdict. Sebastian didn't lift his head, or meet anyone's gaze. "Then..i'll eat abit of stew." He stated as he picked up his spoon to eat.

It felt like the gloomy aura had gone away abit as the breathes everyone had been holding were released. They continued their meal and restarted their conversations. Except Ciel who watched Sebastian eat half his bowl of stew.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once the meal was over Sebastian excused himself. Ciel followed him hastily as he saw it was a rather hurried exit. He found him in the bathroom to the room they'd been sharing. Kneeling over the toilet as he vomited the meal he'd eatten not so long ago.

'It is only my meals that you may eat.' came the voice in his head, as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach. 'Never eat anyones cooking again!' it scolded him. 'Not even your own!'. When he was finally finished, he realized he was being watched. "Young master?" he coughed.

"...Why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean young master?" he asked as he stood up and flushed the contents away. Swaying abit as he leaned over the sink.

"...Why did you say you weren't feeling well?"

"It wasn't that..." he took a breath, "I...didn't know."

"Didn't know?"

"He's preventing me from eatting anything that he didn't make."

"...How long have you known?"

"Just now. His voice came into my head." he stated as he washed his face.

"There's something your not telling me...isn't there?"

Stunned Sebastian looked at his reflection in the mirror. Or more so Ciel's reflection.

"Your face says it all. Your hiding something."

Taking a towel he dried his face and turned around to face his master. "Young master..."

"Hmm?"

"I...think he knows where I am.." he sobbed. "I can't stop feeling like everything I see he sees. Anything I do he knows about it. I..." he collasped to the floor. "...Maybe..I should just go back.." he whispered.

It was Ciel's turn to be stunned. Go back? To that mad man? How could he even think to do such a thing. "You don't mean that..."

Sebastian put a hand to his head. "I don't know what I mean anymore...I just know...that i'm being pulled in two."

For the longest time he stared at him from the doorway. He understood Sebastian's meaning. One side Malavist stood by, twisting everything to his own needs. On the other, Ciel was there holding the original contract that he wanted to much to keep. He walked over and held him close again. "Please...please try to hold on abit longer..."

"...I don't know if I can."

Tears started forming at the edge of his eyes, bringing the realisation that he might loose another person in his life. "...Please...I can't loose you too...not like my parents...I can't bear it...please..." he held him tighter almost as if he were worried Sebastian would fade away if he leg go at any moment. "Please...Sebastian.."

Sebastian's own tears fell as he yet again clung to his master. "I'll try master...i'll try...I don't want to become broken.."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A sigh was released in the room that was filled with nothing but the light from the sky. "My, my my little Sebastian. You are quiet a trouble maker aren't you?"

"My lord?" came Dubar's voice.

Snickering, "My hold over him is growing everyday. It's such a wonderful feeling having complete control."

"If you wish it so master, we can go immediately and get him. Some of our members are already nearby his location."

Malavist smirked as he looked at his glass of wine. "Not just yet. I'll allow the Earl to babysit him for me just a little longer. I have business I must attend to. Just have them keep an eye on him. Perhaps send him a small gift of my affections so he remembers who his master is now."

"As you wish."

"What is the status of my daughter?"

"She's due with in a few weeks my lord."

"I do hope she'll grant me another daughter, unlike the last one that was a boy. Though I will admit. He was useful for my prior experiment."

Dubar shuddered at the thought of Malavist's previous experiment. It was long before they'd even know Sebastian existed. What was worse was his own daughter seemed to careless that he'd killed their child for it. Willingly accepting him again for the creation of another. "I hope so too master."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Days had gone by since the incident. But Sebastian seemed alot better now. So it was like everything was okay for the time being. He was currently in the kitchen in the early morning making breakfast for everyone.

Finni walked in yawn as he was still tired. "Sebastian what's for breakfast? It smells yummy." he drooled. It seemed he wasn't affected very much but the current circumstances.

"Oatmeal." he responded as he mixed the contents. Occastionally blowing his hair out of his eyes as it was getting abit long.

"Hmmm, Sebastian's starting to look like a girl." Finni stated outloud.

Stunned Sebastian stopped stirring. "What?"

"Your hair is getting so long, it's making you look girly."

A moment later, Finni had a rather large bump on his head as Sebastian went back to stirring the oatmeal. Bard came in soon after. "Tch, we're getting up earlier then we had to at the manor." he whined as he sat at the table.

"Well the jobs here have to be done before the sun goes down." Sebastian replied as he diced up some peaches.

"Pft, seems like your getting abit of a vacation while the rest of us have to work to keep our funds up. I want someone to kidnap me so I can get a vacation!"

"...No one would kidnap a useless chef." he whispered as he put the diced peaches into the oatmeal. After a few more stirrings he filled 2 bowls and shoved them at Finni and Bard.

"Oie! Where's Agni?" Bard asked as Finni started wholfing down his oatmeal. Not really caring that it was still hot.

"He had some early work today so he's already left."

Ciel came into the room yawn un noblily. "Hmmm breakfast." he mumbled as he sat at the table in his pajamas. It seemed he was getting abit too accustomed to sitting on even terms with his servants.

"Yes young master, it's oatmeal with peaches."

Ciel just reached out like he wanted a hug, "Gimmie.." he said tired.

Snickering Sebastian filled another bowl for him and put it before him. "It seems the young master didn't get enough rest last night."

"How can I when people are making so much noise at night." he took a bite. "Tsk! Hot!"

"I apologize young master, I wasn't expecting you to be awake just yet."

"It's fine..." He yawned again. "I'll have to calculate our budget again. It seems Maylene broke the dishes at the restaurant she's working at."

"Chhhhiiiibbbiiiiii, I wantttt foooddd..." a very hungry Soma came in like he was a ghost. Though he learned to be abit independant in some aspects. It seemed he still required someone to feed him once in a while.

"Go to Sebastian for food." He covered his plate when Soma tried to snag it.

"Well we're off." Bard stated as he grabbed Finni.

"Here are your lunches." Sebastian handed them their lunch sacs.

Bard sniffed at his.."Ooooooo Ratatoulle. I can't wait til lunch now."

"Sebastian is so motherly." Finni stated as he held his lunch. Earning him another bump on his head.

Once everyone was gone, it left Ciel and Sebastian at home alone again. Which was a common occurance. Ciel finished his breakfast as Sebastian was cleaning up.

"You need a hair cut." he stated as he put some more oatmeal in his mouth.

Blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I know young master. But we don't have any scissors here." he blew at them again when they covered his eyes.

"Hmmm." Was all Ciel said as he went to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a book and their money. It was plenty filled due to all the work the others had been getting. Especially Agni who was very capable. But Ciel was still insistent that they maintained a budget. Flipping over to a half filled page he looked at their expenses and wrote some things down and counted the money while Sebastian set about cleaning the house. "Hmmm I think we can afford to spare some to get you a hair cut." he stated. Though in reality since everything was so cheap in the small town they could afford to live there just as much as they did in there own home. Especially since the servants weren't at the house destroying it everyday.

"It's alright young master. A pair of scissors and I can do it myself."

"It's fine, we'll have to get some more groceries anyway."

"Already? But we just got some a few days ago."

"It seems Soma has been sneaking food at night."

Sebastian huffed in annoyance. He'd specifically told everyone not to sneak food since they were on a budget. "Alright, i'll make out a list."

"I want a dessert tonight."

"Young master...we're on a budget. We can't just make things..."

"I want a dessert!" he shouted in his small tantrum. He hadn't had a good dessert in weeks.

Sighing, "Alright, we'll see what the market has."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hair cut, grocery shopping done, and even though he wouldn't say anything, a new outfit to his delight. Now he looked more like one of the villegars. It seemed Ciel grew weary of him wearing the same thing everyday. He was outside doing the laundry. Putting them on the line to dry.

"Ahhh, it's such a nice day." he sighed. He loved that the servants weren't around as much to cause problems. So everything got done without any mishaps. As he picked up the basket he saw something at the back porch. He knew it hadn't been there before. Looking around for any sign of a person it un nerved him abit. He still couldn't sense anything which meant his senses were still being blocked. Putting the basket down he picked up the small package. It only had his name on it.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." he said abit worried.

"Open it."

Nodding he opened it slowly and dropped it when he looked inside. Ciel looked at the item with in the box, it was a small bottle with something glowing inside it.

"What is that?" he asked but when he looked at him, he saw that Sebastian was panicking. "Sebastian calm down!"

Shaking his head hastily. "He knows!...He knows!" Was all he kept saying over and over.

Ciel looked down at the bottle again. He realized what it meant. Malavist knew where they were.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I honestly wanted to make this abit longer, but unfortunately i'm stressed for time atm. I have a quiz on thursday (more math ewww), and on thursday I have to start on a 16 hour drive to get to a wedding in Louisiana. Go me! Anime Expo time frame again. Only i'm not gonna cosplay. And there'll be less people. Lol. I hope this chapter atleast was abit interesting. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. _

_I honestly still have to pack too. Which won't take me long, i'ma do it today. But I also wanna clean out my trunk so it's not so full. I hate having my trunk full of stuff. Stupid college stuff. _

_I also wanna thank all the reviewers up until this point. It's greatly appreciated. =3 _

_Blah I want winter vacation to come already ._

_Once again i'm sorry it took me so long to update. *Runs to work on chapter for Unexpected Arrivals to attempt to get it out before she leaves for wedding.*_


	14. Chapter 14

Kigeki: Chapter 14

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"How?" Ciel muttered as he picked up the bottle.

"I don't know." he trembled as he held himself. "I just don't know.."

"What is this?" he looked at the contents of the bottle.

"A manufactured soul."

Ciel's eye widened, "Is that even possible?"

Sebastian just went into the house and kept hugging himself. Not answering Ciel's question.

"Oie...Sebastian..."

He just turned his face away, almost as if he couldn't even look at him. Ciel sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to do. No matter how far they ran, Malavist seemed to be one step behind them. He stood in thought as he stared at Sebastian's back. His eyes widened when he saw something he though he wouldn't see again. Sebastian was crying. Even though it'd only been so many days before, he'd thought he wouldn't seem him crying again. He sighed.

"Sebastian..." he then turned away. "Why don't we...go home."

He clutched at his chest as if it were hurting, using his other hand to wipe at his eyes. It was like Ciel's words hit a button, making him cry even harder.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally they were home. The manor had a light cloak of dust as no one had been in it for so long. But they were home. Bard jumped for joy when he saw his flame throwers again, claiming he could redo is art. Maylene smiled and went on about how she wanted to make the house shine like new. Finni was spinning in the yard. Soma was at the door with Agni, Ciel and Sebastian looking at the manor in appreciation. "Ahhhh it's good to be back at the chibi's manor!"

"Master Soma your great!" Agni bellowed after Soma made his announcement. Then both ran off to help clean abit.

Ciel couldn't see why everyone was so exceedingly cheery. It frustrated him to no end, but at the same time he was jealous. They required little to be happy. He looked to Sebastian who seemed to stand beside him in a catatonic state. His head was hung low, even as he held the suit case limpy at his side. "Are you tired?" he asked.

Sebastian just shook his head slowly. But still his eyes stayed towards the floor.

"It's fine if you are, we did travel a long time just to get back."

He just clentched his fist around the handle of the suitcase tighter. He'd been silent for duration of the journey. Saying nothing. The only replies given were a shake or a nodd of his head. Ciel didn't know how to deal with a depressed demon. Especially one that'd virtually given up on everything. "...Ummm why don't we go clean your room?..i'm sure it's very dusty by now."

Sebastian just looked away.

Ciel sighed, he noticed he'd been doing that alot lately when it came to Sebastian. "Sebastian you know we're not going to let him take you. But we can't help if you won't let us." he stated, hoping for some kind of a reply. He lucked out.

"It's fine...it's not like anything can be done anyway."

"Don't talk like that! How can you even think such a thing?" he shouted as he became angered.

"All he'd have to do is wait until you were dead anyway. So why shouldn't I think this way? Your life is a mere second to our kind anyway."

'Our kind?' he thought. "So that's it? Your going to place yourself with him?"

"It's true isn't it? He's immortal..i'm..a demon. Nothing will change that."

Ciel eyed him for abit, "But aren't you forgetting something?"

Sebastian finally looked at Ciel.

"Malavist was born human...you are not the same."

Sebastian trembled as his eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what to say. Why that thought had never hit him before he didn't know.

"In order to even be grouped at the edge of your kind he had to cheat and kill just to get that far. He committed many sins just to get where he is today. While you didn't do a single thing other than be born. That's the difference between you and him."

Falling to his knees he could help but continue to look at Ciel. Though to Ciel it was strange. It was like something in his eyes was different. Like apart of himself had returned and was shining. 'Could this be...could this be the way to free him?' he pondered. He'd never seen Sebastian's eyes shine as much as they did now. Even though it was a mere speck, the point was it was there. He looked at the collar, it wasn't glowing at all. Which meant Malavist wasn't doing anything.

Sebastian couldn't explain what he was feeling. When he was about to give up his master clutched him as if he was just pulling him back by his words. While he'd felt cold, now he felt slightly warmer suddenly. He shook as the cold left his body slowly. Strangely it was like he felt a small crack form. But he didn't know where it was. Without his knowing, the gem on his collar had a small crack in it that couldn't be seen to the naked eye. But when had it appeared there?

"Young master..."

"Yes?"

He got up and dusted his pants off, "I..."

Ciel waited what seemed like forever. "Yeeesss?"

"...Can we have stew tonight?"

Ciel looked at him like he was crazy, but then realized how he'd said it. Usually Sebastian would ask would you like stew tonight? Not we. "Sebastian..." his eyes widened.

"I'm hungry...i'd very much like a hearty beef stew."

It was as he thought. Somehow, apart of Malavist's hold was broken. The fact that Sebastian wanted to eat was proof.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist jerked in slight discomfort, putting a hand to his temple as it slowly faded. He glared while it was fading. "What happened?" he said angrily. While he was bedding a female demon beneath him he was suddenly hit with a jolt of pain. Making him lift himself abit, even as she reached for him and whined. Getting off the bed, she screeched as he pulled away, feeling her desire unfullied. He stood before his window all in his glory, thinking on what could of caused his pain. Then like the knowledge hit him he walked towards his bed and grabbed his robe. "Go back to your room slave." he ordered her, as he left. She whined saddenly, then faded away to her room. He walked hastily towards the room had had the book that he'd used to tame all his pets. He flipped though the pages quickly and held his gaze to the pages. "That bastard brat..." he said with venom. The pages were filled like a history book. Each page was listed with a specific creature he owned. With a listing and biography on each one. He was currently on Sebastian's page. The spell that enabled him to control what Sebastian could eat. Was fading away before his very eyes. "It seems his little vacation time will have to come to a close."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone was utterably surprised at how much Sebastian ate at dinner. He'd had four bowls of stew, three rolls of bread, three bowls of salad, seven cups of milk, four cups of tea, and two plates of dessert. Even Ciel was shocked at how much he'd eatten. And he wondered what ever happened to the concept of him not eatting human food. Worst of all to Ciel and the others. Was Sebastian didn't even get fat.

"My god man where did you put it all?" Bard said in amazement. He himself had only had three bowls of stew.

"I was hungry." he merely stated as he polished off the last of his tea.

"We can see that." he replied as he look to the empty dishes, they weren't even crumbs on them. He wondered if food had even been on them.

"It seems you've gain quiet the appetite not eatting a decent meal for a while." Ciel stated to give some sort of an excuse. Though he was just as surprised as the others. Apart of him was upset though because Sebastian had made sure to cut himself big pieces of the cake. Thus not even giving him the chance to have a second slice.

"Ahhh Sebastian with an appetite is sooo sexy.." Maylene muttered to herself as she blushed.

"Hmm and I thought I had an appetite. Looks like your butler beats me chibi." Soma smirked.

"Stop calling me chibi!"

"Speaking of the young master...how come he's eatting with us?" Finni asked. "We're home now so shouldn't things go back as they were?"

Ciel clicked his tounge. "This is my house i'll do what I want in it." he responded.

"I don't really care, i'm just glad to be home. Now I can focus on my art." Bard replied pulling out a cigarette.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"I'm sleepy." Sebastian suddenly stated with a yawn. Making everyone surprised again, mostly because it was so out of character for him.

"It's only 7:30!" Bard shouted in shock.

Sebastian let out another yawn, and sat in his chair in a daze. Bard, with some courage, reached out and put a hand to his head to see if he was sick. Even while he was doing that Sebastian nearly toppled over in his chair as he'd nearly fallen asleep where he sat.

"No fever." he stated as he backed away. He didn't want to get a triple ice cream on his head for touching Sebastian.

Sebastian yawned again, but still did not make the effort to actually get up from his seat.

"Maybe we should all just go to sleep early." Ciel stated. "With everything that's happened it seems like a nice idea honestly."

"Awww. I wanted to play chess." Soma whined.

"Agni can you help carry Sebastian to my room?" Ciel ignored him. Agni nodded and picked Sebastian up to carry him to Ciel's room.

"Oie! How come he's still getting special treatment?" Bard shouted in frustration.

"...Hmmm.." Ciel pretended to think. "Because I like him better."

"Young master." his other servants said gloomily.

"Are you idiots? You wouldn't be in my house if I didn't want you here." he mumbled. Then followed Agni to his room. Sebastian had completely fallen asleep even before he'd been placed on the bed. Agni had removed his shoes and jacket before tucking him in. He watched with mild amusement when Sebastian snuggled deeper into the sheets. "Agni be sure to wake me in the morning." he ordered as Agni dressed him for bed.

"Of course Master Ciel." he said cheerily. Oblivious to how strange it was for a servant and master to sleep in the same bed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist smirked as he tested his power to ensure it was still in check. He loved the control he had and thought nothing of how to use it wisely. He'd put into Sebastian's mind that it was time to sleep. Ensuring that the demon would stay put for the time being.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After breakfast, everyone got a little worried. Sebastian had yet to get up, and it was already almost dinner time. The others worked to prepare the meal under Agni's supervison.

"How long does he intend to sleep?" Bard questioned as he cut some meat.

"What if he's got a cold?" Finni asked as he was helping with the meal.

Maylene was washing the dishes in the sink, "I'm sure the young master will check on him." she smiled. Though in her mind, she was worried as well. It wasn't like Sebastian to sleep for so long in one time period.

"Sometimes ones body require abit more sleep than required. I'm just glad he's resting. He hasn't slept well at all these past few weeks." Agni smiled.

"That's true." Finni stated, "Though..i'm going to miss the past few weeks. Sebastian was like a mommy." he smiled as he thought of his own fantasies.

"Don't tell him that or he'll beat you to a pulp." Bard snickered. Though things were on his mind that he just couldn't seem to let go.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel went into the his room as he was admittingly worried as well. Leaning over he gently shook Sebastian. He just moaned in his sleep and snuggled into the pillow. Not waking up for even a second. "Sebastian." he whispered, trying to coax him into waking. "It's time to get up." Again Sebastian just snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Come on, you've slept enough." he spoke now in a normal tone. Shaking him abit more. This time Sebastian turned on his back, leaving his right hand near his head and turned his face to face away from Ciel. That's when Ciel saw the jewel on Sebastian's collar was glowing slightly. Looking more closely at it he tried to touch it, but it shocked him as soon as his fingers neared it. "Ow!" he hissed as he put his fingers in his mouth. The shock didn't cause any damage but it did hurt. "Damn him..." he growled over his fingers. Checking them after a moment. "How much power does that bastard have?" he grumbled. Though he did find it interesting that Malavist seemed to only have so much power, and yet at the same time endless power. "I guess your not waking up anytime soon huh?" he said to the sleeping form of Sebastian. Pulling the sheets to cover him so he'd stay warm, Ciel thought of an excuse to give the others for the time being. He knew Sebastian's continued slumber had to of been Malavist's doing. Little did he know there was a presence in the shadows, watching his every move. Even as he left the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist smirked as he looked out the window. Dusk approaching as the sun was setting. Glancing over at the book he'd used to bind Sebastian to him, he picked it up and glanced at the page it was open to. Inscribed on the page was a spell in an ancient language. He gently touched the page as he memorized it. "My dearest Sebastian, it's time for you to return home." he whispered as he sent his thoughts forth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At that moment Sebastians eyes opened wide, his irises dull and faded. Slowly sitting up, his mind in a daze, he heard Malavist's voice in his mind. "My dearest Sebastian, it's time for you to return home." came the voice. Softly, gently, luring him to follow it. Almost as if the shadow was one with the voice, it turned into a shadowed figure and reached to take his hand to aid him off the bed. Taking it's cold hand Sebastian allowed himself to be led by the figure in silence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was with the others enjoying dinner, having a light conversation, and taking in the small comfort they had. He suddenly had a feeling a dread and dropped his fork. It fears where proven as he heard the front door click. It could only be heard as the dining room's door had been left open.

"Master Ciel?" Agni inquried as he hadn't heard the door.

Ciel jumped up from the table, and dashed for the door saying nothing. But the others understood, something was wrong. When Ciel got to the door he saw Sebastian being led away by the shadow. "Sebastian!" he shouted as he dashed towards them. But the shadow was ready, and sent out an attack that was like a wave of black water. Agni grabbed Ciel in time to move him out of the way. Sebastian continued in his steps, not even acknowledging what was happening behind him.

"Sebastian! Don't go!" Ciel shouted as he force himself out of Agni's arms. "Sebastian! Fight it! Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

Hearing Ciel call to him, Sebastian snapped out of his daze, "Ah?" turning to look at Ciel in shock. He didn't know what happened or what he was doing at that moment. "Young master? he called back, then realized something clamped onto his wrist. "Ah! Let go!" he pulled as the shadow held him. But it wouldn't relent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malavist smirked as he felt Sebastian's resistence. "It's futile to resist."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The shadow holding him grew and covered him like a sheet. "Young master!" was the last thing he was able to say before the shadow wrapped completely around him and disappeared.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, even as there was nothing left.

The others watched, shocked at what they'd seen. And felt remorse at not being able to do anything to stop it.

Ciel clentched his fists and dashed back into the house, with the others following him. Grabbing a satchel and filling it with food, small weapons and the like.

"Master Ciel! Please calm yourself!" Agni tried to persuade him. "We don't even know where he's been taken."

Ciel just ran about grabbing the items he deemed were a need. Then ran towards the door, where Bard stood waiting, and caught him. "Let me go! Let's me go!" he kept screaming as Bard picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Walking back into the house. "Bard, this is an order! Let me go!...I have to...Help Sebastian!"

"And how are you going to help him if you don't know where he is?" Bard remarked, still walking towards the bed rooms on the second floor. Once he'd gotten Ciel's room he set him down on the bed.

"I...I..."

"We can't just go running like chickens with our heads cut off. Even if we knew where he was, we'd need a plan of action." he continued as if he was talking to someone in the military.

"But he..." Ciel choked shutting his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling.

Bard knelt beside the bed and put a reassuring hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Hey now, men don't cry when it's time for action." though he honestly didn't know what to do, having his own doubts.

Ciel just cried, he hated being weak, he hated that Sebastian was taken before his very eyes again, he felt worthless. Then a sudden image hit him in his mind, surprising him. "What the?" he muttered, as he watched, it showed a house, similar to the one they'd rescued Sebastian from before. But it was bigger, far more grand, and he saw the moon behind it as if to illuminate it. Then suddenly he saw a room, flowing with curtains and flowers, in the dark it was a moonlit room. And finally he saw the final image, Sebastian saddened face whispering, "Young master...stay away! Don't come!" and it finally faded.

Bard stared at Ciel as he seemed to be in a daze, "Oie? Young master? Are you alright?"

"I know where he is..." Ciel whispered, surprised at what he'd just saw. But what of Sebastian's warning? And how did he get the message to him?

Bard blinked at him in confusion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian's left hand quivered as he held it. It was like it was burning, and the symbol was now red instead of black. "Young master...please...listen to my warning." his whispered in pain as he continued to hold his hand. He was chained to the wall of the room Ciel had seen in his mind. And before being chained he'd seen the horror that Malavist had planned out for him if he'd arrived. He unfortunately hadn't realized he'd sent the image of the palace he was at as it took up much of his energy to send out such a warning while being under another contract.

Malavist walked up to him, instilling fear into him with his evil smile. Sebastian had just narrowly finished sending the message before he saw what he was doing. "My, my don't you look rather ravishing tonight. I hope you enjoyed yourself." he mocked.

Sebastian trembled as Malavist knelt beside him and lifted his chin. "Do not worry, for in a few days the main reason I captured you will come. Of course I must prepare you for it." he said as he ripped off Sebastian's shirt. "I also hope the Earl didn't taint you." He continued as he ripped off the last of Sebastian's clothing, leaving him nude. He tried to curl in to a ball away from Malavist's eyes as soon as he let go. "Aww don't be like that. I'll be sure to leave the Earl alive enough so that you may eat his soul for the payment of your contract." he finished then got up to leave Sebastian alone in the room. He shivered, unable to stop himself. He couldn't explain why, but dread filled his entire being, like something was about to happen. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Something outside of the balance of nature.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! XD_

_I'm sorry it took so long, there's just been alot going on, on my end._

_Anyway, please review if you can._


	15. Chapter 15

Kigeki: Chapter 15

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_Side Note: I apologize for taking so long to update my fics. There's been alot going on in a short amount of time. I won't bore you all with the details though._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel watched angrily as the scenery before him raced past him at frightening speeds. He'd wasted no time in getting what he needed together for the journey that laid ahead of him. He wouldn't listen to Sebastian's warning. He couldn't. He'd already lost his own parents. He wasn't going to lose the one who'd saved him from his own insanity. His captors. The one who was more like family to him than his own blood relatives. They'd been through too much for all that to end now. Especially over an insane mans reach for power. Or was it even power that Malavist sought? Ciel's mind pondered these thoughts over and over, while at the same time trying to figure out what to do to give Sebastian his freedom. Was it love that could break the collar? He shook his head. Surely it couldn't be something so cliched as that. Besides Sebastian and he weren't in love in the sense that love used for such climaxes. There's are unusually more complex. Not nearly as simple as all that. And yet deep down Ciel felt it could be apart of it.

Agni and Bard were driving the carriage. Alternating after long periods of time to take hold of the reins. Soma was unusually silent, though a few times he looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't. The others just sat idly in their seats as if they were trying to come up with a plan to help or a reason why everything had happened.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pain. The agonizing pain that shot through his body each time a lash came at him. He could do nothing but take it as he was beaten mercilessly.

"This should teach you for your disobedience!" Malavist shouted with glee as he continued with the lashings over Sebastian's back.

It was a continued process for the past few days. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The first day after he'd been brought there left him in nothing but turmoil as he was brutally raped without remorse from the man, then when he was finished he'd tie his arms above his head with the bed post and whip him, then continue repeating the process up until this point. Rarely was he left alone. He hurt so much. He hurt in places he never knew existed. His pride was shattered as he only wanted this insanity to end. The lashings slowed, a sign of what was next to come to his battered body, he trembled as he shut his eyes to try to think of something else. But strangely this time a hand fell to his face. Cautiously opening his eyes he saw Malavist's insane face before him, smirking with glee.

"Have you learned your lesson now?" he asked genuinely.

Sebastian trembled in his bindings unsure of what to do. He was sure no matter what he said it would end up with another rape session no matter what. His head was pulled up hard by his hair forcing his face closer to the man he feared.

"I asked you a question."

He could do nothing more than to whimper as he was still being forced to look at Malavist. What could he say? What could he do? Nothing could come to mind as he stared into those cruel eyes.

"I'll take your silence as your answer." he stated as he snapped his fingers releasing the bindings on his wrists. Making him fall to the ground in a hard thud as he couldn't support himself with his legs. Sebastian was promptly picked up by his upper arm and lead to the joined room and shoved inside. He fell to the cold tile near the tub, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Or what he thought was to come. "Get cleaned up, you reak." Malavist stated before he closed the door. A resounding click coming from the outside as it was locked to keep him in the bathroom.

Sebastian tried to support himself with the tubs edge, holding himself up as he tried to ease the pain in his battered body. This was worse than hell. That much he decided. He looked out the window at the sky that was a symbol of freedom. "Young master..." he whispered as tears fell without him knowing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was as if time itself had slowed the closer they got to their destination. This angered Ciel to no end. It was like when they took a step forward, they'd in reality gone three steps back. To make matters worse he still didn't know what to do to remove that accursed collar. What was he missing? There had to be some sort of clue shouldn't there? Didn't everything have a weakness?

Suddenly the carriage shuddered to a halt. Screeching in distaste at the sudden stop.

"What the hell?" he cursed, even as the others tried to grasp their seats to get up. Ciel opened the door, "What's going on?"

Agni looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry, master Ciel..it's just..we nearly hit a person in the road."

"Eh?" Ciel muttered as he looked in front of the carriage. It was a cloaked person, lying face first into the dirt covered road. Getting out of the carriage he watched as Bard helped the person up. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the person.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It hadn't taken very long to find a hotel. Once they'd gotten a room they'd placed the person on the bed until they woke up.

"Young master..who is that person?" Finni asked curiously.

Ciel continued to glare at the man, not giving a reply.

The person groaned as they started to awaken. Sitting up they slowly looked about the room.

"I see you've awakened...Delmartes." Ciel stated with venom. Bringing everyone's attention to the man who could be called no less than ancient. They were stunned. Surely this man couldn't be the same Delmartes that Ciel had described before. He looked to be atleast 200 years old. Was terribly skinny to the point where you could see his bones, had a large hump, and his face was grotesque. All his hair seemed to reside for his beard as he glared back at Ciel.

"Young master, this can't be the same Baron Delmartes that you spoke of before is it?" Maylene asked, for everyone knew that the baron had no relatives to speak of.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me." He coughed soon after. "Not that it matters. Because of that bastard i'm not long for this world." he coughed some more.

"I can honestly say you got what you deserved. But i'm curious as to what happened to you."

Coughing abit more, Delmartes took a few deep breathes to calm himself. "Can't you tell? I was tricked by that Malavist! He promised to create me a remedy to give me eternal life, but the one he gave me made me old. It wouldn't shock me if he'd been lying to all the others he's made contracts with."

"Eternal life..." Soma repeated as if it was unbelieveable. Which to any normal person it was.

"Remedy for eternal life...was that his plan all along?" Ciel questioned. He wanted answers before the man passed on.

Laughing, "You think that was his plan? Fool, he's already obtained eternal life. What use is a remedy to him?"

That was true, Malavist already was immortal. There would be no need for him to have something of that calibur at this point.

"Although..his body will soon disintergrate." he coughed.

"What?" Ciel was stunned.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you, it'll make me feel better if nothing else from this betrayal."

"What do you mean his body will soon disintergrate?"

"Though Malavist is immortal. His body is not. He needs to have a new body created every 70 years or so."

"Wait so how can he be immortal then?" Bard asked without thinking.

"He has the ability to place his soul in whatever body he pleases. His soul can never die. His real body has been long gone. Probably before any of you were even born. So he has to obtain a new body, though most have been human bodies up until this point."

Ciel's eye widened as a sudden thought came to his mind. "Is that..why he wants Sebastian?" he asked. It'd make perfect sense if one thought of it now. If you kept placing your soul into a human body, the human body would eventually die. But if you placed your soul into a demon's body, it'd go without saying that you'd never require another body ever again."

Delmartes coughed harshly. "I can only guess when it comes to that one..." he coughed some more. "Especially since he has so many others who are more willing."

Ciel approached him with anger in his eye. "I want you to tell me how to remove the collar."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He was so tired. So exceedingly tired. No matter how much he rested he just wanted to sleep. But no one would let him sleep to his content. He was forced to drink vial and vial of strange fluids. Which was probably the cause of his tiredness. He shifted deeper into the warm sheets even as Malavist's daughter stared at him from her spot at the edge of the pool she was in. He couldn't help but wonder if his eyes were fooling him or not. Wasn't she pregnant before? Or did she have a twin and she was never mentioned? She also had a strange scar on her belly. Was that there before? So many questions came into his mind when all he wanted to do was sleep. Was that sadness in her eyes as he watched him? Did she pity him? These creatures were as strange as humans. He couldn't help but wonder if all creatures who were born of this world were the same. Sure they looked different. But so did many demons. He'd also noticed the contract he'd made with Ciel was still red. For some reason it wouldn't go back to it's normal black. He could hear doors opening in the distance. But he didn't care. Those doors only brought pain to him. It wasn't long before he felt the edge of the bed near his back dip down. He quickly closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep, in hopes it would trick the person. Though he doubted it'd do anything at all.

"Pretending to sleep my pet?" Malavist's voice came over his head.

He knew it was futile, but he kept on his scharade. Atleast until he felt pain in his head, which made him bolt up.

"That's better. You know I prefer you awake when I arrive."

"Go away." he laid back down. He was hoping his defiance would cause him to be killed in some sort of way. That'd be better he reasoned. To think he thought it was horrible to work for a 13 year old boy. Now that he thought about it. That was better. The idiot servants who couldn't do anything right. The elderly who sat around drinking tea. Even the annoying deathgod. Those were so much better. He yelped when he got a harsh slap to his rear. Which hadn't healed as fast as he would of liked. Malavist had lowered his healing ability. He looked over at him as he clutched the sheets to his body. It'd been days since he'd last worn any form of clothing.

"I believe you mean lay next to me." Malavist looked at him with disapproval. It frustrated him to no end that Sebastian was still very defiant. Even after the beatings. Any other creature that he'd punished so severely broke within a few days. But this one was stubborn. He wondered if it was due to him being from another world. Or if it was because he had a master prior. He laid down on the bed. Not even bothering with grabbing at the sheets Sebastian was hording to cover himself with. 'Soon..' he thought to himself. 'Soon..it will all be completed, and i'll never had to obtain another body ever again...' he shut his eyes to sleep. He'd had a long and tiring day. Within moment's he was sleeping.

Sebastian just looked on as he awaited for Malavist to fall asleep. Once he was satisfied that he had indeed fallen asleep he got off the bed and laid down as close as possible to the pools edge. Even as he nodded off he hoped that if there was such a thing as god that the mermaid would just gobble him up, ending his torment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It hadn't been long after Delmartes died. The funeral was small and silent. Ciel gave him that much.

"Young master..." Finni said.

"We're still going. Even if he sends out an army of monsters."

"Its probably not my place younger master." Maylene started. "But it's been bothering me for a long time now.."

Ciel looked at her with a blank expression.

"I was just wondering, though your efforts are noble and great, the reason you're going so far for this..." she finished.

"That's something...you wouldn't understand." was his reply. He then walked towards the awaiting carriage. Not saying another word.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maylene sat in her seat in great thought. Wouldn't understand? How could she not understand. The young master made it obvious that he'd go to the depths of hell for a servant...for a servant. Was she fooling herself? Sure she had her job even though she made plenty of mistakes. Most nobles would of fired her and the others by now. Was he going so far because Sebastian was the perfect servant? Would he go so far for her or the others? These thoughts came into her mind. In more ways than one it was Sebastian she had to thank for her having the job. Helping her do her assigned tasks. There was no reason for her to think otherwise that they needed him back. Even as a sniper she was terribly simple minded. She could only do one thing well. And that didn't help anyone for the most part.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He was sad. It was like apart of the family had been taken away. Like he'd been locked back up in that cold cell he'd been in before. Only this cell had no bars. It was all in his mind. No matter how much of his strength he tried to put on those bars they wouldn't budge. And soon the air would run out if he didn't break through. But the key was a few inches away, just out of reach.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frustration was all he felt. Apart of him was feeling rather smug that Sebastian had fumbled somewhere along the way to put himself in this situation. But the other part knew that it wasn't his fault either. Sebastian never made mistakes like that. Maybe that was why so many wanted him so. It was rather easy to understand why other nobles would want to obtain such a valuable servant. Why the young master didn't want to let him go. He was so jealous of how perfect he was. But when he thought about it, Sebastian had it the hardest of all the servants too. He had the most work to do at the manor. The most responsiblities. He couldn't see how he could do it all and still keep a smile on his face. Taking a puff of his cigarette he tossed the rest to the ground. It was rather interesting. He spent so much time trying to prove him wrong. Yet here he was, still unable to do the simplest tasks. But he supposed he should be grateful to him. Because he'd met Sebastian and the young master he was given a new purpose in life.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The silence was stiffling. Like the air was being sucked out no matter how far they rode on to their destination. Ciel watched the trees go by and was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by Bard.

"AHHHHHHH I'M GONNA SHOW THAT BASTARD NOT TO MESS WITH OUR BUTLER!"

"Bard!" Maylene shouted in surprise.

"You so great!" Finni shouted within moments.

Ciel just stared in shock at the scene before him.

"Just you listen ya black haired perfectionist! I went to jail for you! So i'm not gonna let you off easy!"

That statement in someways killed the moment. But in others..was just too funny.

Ciel started laughing until his sides hurt. When he finally caught his breath, "Ah, we shouldn't let him off easy." he stated.

It was a strange occurance that Soma couldn't figure out. No matter how much he didn't want to be left out. There was no other way than for him to be left out of this strange situation. He merely watched on as the others sat smiling with glee. As if they were plotting without speaking to one another. Within moments however he was able to find the ability to join in. "Yeah! We'll teach that jerk not to take away what's mine!"

"Yours? Sebastian's my butler!" Ciel shouted at him.

"Agni full speed ahead!" Soma ordered, not even listening to Ciel.

"Master Soma! You so kind!" Agni cried, before he made the horses go faster.

"Oie! Don't just take it upon yourself to shout out orders!" Ciel tried again.

The gloom that'd filled them moments ago had disapated into thin air.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian awoke for the same spot he'd laid down on the floor. There was a strange smell in the room. His fogged mind took a few minutes to comprehend the smell. "Blood." he said as he looked about the area. His eyes widened when they landed on something suspended from the ceiling in chains, it was pierced with large nails, and was grotesque. Parts of it were missing. It was suspended above the pool with it's blood falling into the water. That's when he realized, who it was. Or once was. Malavist's daughter, the mermaid. She was now dead.

But why was she dead? Why was she suspended above the pool for all to see? Who had killed her? And further more..Sebastian thought as he slide away from the pool slowly.

When had she been killed?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I know it took me a long time to update this story. I'm greatly sorry to everyone who's continued to support me and my horrible grammer skills. Too many things going on at once. And when the holidays came up it slowed me down even more. I'm soooo sorry guys. Especially to Second Wind who'd been messaging me for an update. I'll definately try to get the next chapter out soon. _

_Fair warning school is back in session now, so if it takes me a long time to update, please forgive me. I have alot of homework, so I try to type up my fics at work since I get paid to sit there. _

_On a side note, _

_To dragon-chic31,_

_I've been trying to send you a response to our conversation, but it says your pms are disabled. I noticed mine were disabled and I had to renable them, so i'm wondering if the same thing happened on your end. I posted a message on my profile for ya but I guess you haven't gotten it yet. Hope you see this message soon. =3_

_But anyway, going back, i'm still working on a few belated x mas gifts as well. Please be patient with me. _

_Once again i'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. It was not intended._


	16. Chapter 16

Kigeki: Chapter 16

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was rather strange. Like a path had been set to them and only them. The path was only one that they could follow. Ciel pondered this as they neared there destination. He could see it in the distance, slowly growing as they got closer. It'd been bothering him for a while now. The fact that Malavist had many opportunities to kill him and be done with it. So why hadn't he? This question could never seem to go answered no matter now many time he asked it. Strange how a simple question could go unanswered.

"What are we going to do young master?" Maylene asked hesitantly.

"Up until now...we've gone in slow and steady. But this time...this time. We're just going to go through the front door, and finish this game." Ciel stated with all the confidence in the world.

"Is that wise Master Ciel?" Agni asked.

"Ah...we've played into his hands, now it's time for him to play by our rules."

"Ciel." Soma started, it was probably one of the few moments when he looked serious. "I know I shouldn't judge..especially since i'd dragged Agni all the way here for Mina. But i've been wondering..."

"Huh?"

"Why, specifically, are you going so far? What makes him so special? I told you my reasons, but not once have you ever stated yours."

"It's not a servants place to question the master."

"I'm not asking as a servant..or a prince...i'm asking as a friend." Soma smiled.

Ciel just remained silent for a moment. "There are some things, others wouldn't understand." he stated, right as they'd gotten to the front gate. Soma took this time to grab his wrist. "Hey!"

"Atleast...tell us when it's over?" he begged. "I don't think I can bare, any secrets from my friend. It hurts."

Ciel looked around at everyone in the carriage, it was like they were all stating the same thing, but Soma had voiced it. "Maybe...someday when the time is right."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had been cleaned and dressed to perfection. The garments he was wearing were out of a fairy tale, and looked like they were a combination of a womans garment and mans coat. Ribbon had been tied to his ankle and went up to his midcalf with a perfect bow. A bell was tied with a similar ribbon around his neck to go along with the collar. But it seemed so out of place. The shorts only went up to midthigh, and there was lace all around. Everything on him, save his collar was white. The back of the top part flared out like a trench coat, but looked like the gown of a womans dress cut in half. He was even sure the sleeves were part of some dress he'd seen Elizabeth wear, or atleast the style of it. As well as some silk white gloves. He hated it. It was like he'd been dressed like a doll. He would of loved to strangle Malavist if he could. But upon waking to the dead mermaid. He discovered something horrible beyond his own imagination. He couldn't move his legs. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't move so much as a single toe. Something in his mind told him it wasn't Malavist's power that was preventing the movement. But he couldn't think of what. Nor could he think of when it'd happened.

He was in a room that he'd never seen before. Filled with just as many flowers as a garden. But all the flowers, were just pure white. It was like every white flower in existence was in the room. And he was sitting atop a cushioned red comforter on a king sized bed. He didn't know why he was brought here. He'd given up on asking questions. Never had a single one been answered.

Looking around the room abit more he saw an altar. It was huge. Atleast 30 feet tall in height. And possibly another 30 or so in feet in length. He wondered if it was actually used or just a decoration. The intriqute design made him think of fairy tale stories that humans told their children to put them to sleep at night. And it was like each story was placed within it to hold on to it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sebastian didn't bother to turn, he knew who it was.

"But of course not as much as you."

"Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that quiet yet. You see, it's about time for you to get a nap." Malavist smiled.

Sebastian had turned to ask what he was talking about, but Malavists eyes had glowed as soon as he'd turned, making him collaspe into the sheets. Malavist walked up to him to move a strand of hair that'd fallen in front of his face. "Sweet dreams me dear."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was cautious of this place, but strangely there wasn't a single person to stop them. Not a single creature. Nothing, it was silent. So silent that a pin could be heard if it was dropped.

"This is eerie." Maylene stated as she stayed close to Finni. The way she'd said it one might of thought she was scared, but in fact, she was greatly excited. She looked at every detail with a joyus look on her face. Finni on the other hand was scared and hugged her to keep secure.

"This feels like a trap." Bard bluntly stated.

Ciel just kept walking. Something inside of him telling him to go forward. Until he reached some massive doors. "Agni." was all he said. Agni nodded and pushed them open, finding them unlocked.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive." Malavist stated sitting on a sofa, with Sebastians cheek to his thigh sleeping. His hands at his face as if he'd done it of his own will. Malavist had his hand on his waist as if to say, he was his. "I'm so glad you could make it. I'd ask you to sit, but that's something one would state to guests."

'This is too easy.' Ciel thought, Sebastian's warning had stated or atleast implied he'd be killed on site. 'What's he up to?' The others were on edge. Keeping on their toes in case of anything.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll get wrinkles early if you keep frowning like that."

"Give back Sebastian."

"So quick! But i'm afraid i've already told you he's mine now. Ah but you are only 13 aren't you? Such a brat I must say. Mine, mine, mine, thats all noble children think these days." he sighed. "But...your the one who's also stated. He was nothing more than a chess piece to you."

Ciel glared intensely at him.

"So as a chess piece that means that he can be taken. And as a rule of chess, all pieces must be...in a square."

Ciel wouldn't lower his gaze, but he wondered if he'd gone insane. "What are you after?"

"Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?" he smiled.

"What does that have to do with now?" Bard asked with annoyance.

"In the story Alice went through the looking glass. Following the white rabbit. Eventually meeting the Madhatter. Later the Queen of Hearts. And even a lion and a unicorn."

"What's the point Malavist?"

Malavist smiled as he touched Sebastians left hand gently. "Let me ask you Earl, have you ever wondered...how that story would play out in real life?"

"No. Unlike you i'm not interested in fairy tales." he responded.

"Really?" he said pretending to be shocked. "But you live in one. Don't tell me you think you live in reality? Even your enemies can see you live in your own little world."

"Get to the point."

"I can if I must, but I wonder..little Earl. If I were to make my point, had you ever even told the ones who support you the truth?"

Ciel clentched his teeth. He didn't like were this was going.

"What truth?" Soma asked in surprise.

"Oh? So I guess they don't know. Oh how mean little Earl. They are supposed to be your most trusted allies and you didn't even think to tell them your deepest secret?"

"What secret?" Finni asked innocently. Making everyone look at Ciel in wonder.

"Ah, ah, ah." Malavist waved a finger, "your all asking the same question using different words. That's not very intellegent. Let me start his fairy tale with the list of cast members. The Earl, who's the white rabbit, that chef is the lion, the gardener is the unicorn. Amusingly your maid would be humpty dumpty. Isn't that amusing?"

Ciel just glared as the others looked confused as Malavist's random rant went on.

"You even had the catapiller this with flower..what was his name? Lau. That creepy red head is your chesire cat. And the two from india...That tall one is a great representation of that dormouse. Poor little dormouse. Will you be telling us your sad tale again?" he mocked.

Agni clentched his fists in anger.

"Oh and the prince you'd very amusingly be two characters, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, how's it feel to fight with yourself?"

"Hey! If your so great who would you be?"

"I'm getting to that Tweedle. But I must list the rest of the cast. The Earls aunt was a wonderful Red Queen..please don't mistake her for the Queen of Hearts."

"That's enough Malavist, your nonsense is tiring."

"Oh? But shouldn't you call me the Mad Hatter?"

"Eh?"

"Stumped you have I? The Mad Hatter was sentenced to death by the Queen of Hearts for singing terribly you see." he smiled.

"I'm tired of listening to the ravings of the insane. How you've lived this long without a speck of sanity I'll never know. Give Sebastian back now!"

Malavist started playing with a lock of Sebastian's hair. "Ah..but you see I rather like him. He's the perfect Alice."

Those words made Malavists ramblings clear in Ciel's mind. The list of characters wasn't actually just the ramblings of a mad man. It was a hint to his secret that he was trying to prolong to the others. The hint that Sebastian wasn't from the same world. Alice herself wasn't from wonderland. So to call Sebastian Alice was strangely on the mark.

"You might say that Malavist. But Alice was never raped by the hatter. Unlike what you've been doing, I think the Mad Hatter was more sane."

"Ah but see, I did ask you how the story would play out in real life. Real life isn't so sugar coated."

"What does this have to do with the young master's secret?" Finni asked, though abit hesitant.

As if he'd forgotten, "Ah that's right." he picked up Sebastian's left hand and fingered where the contract was hidden under the glove. "You don't know. Have you ever wondered where Sebastian came from?"

"I always thought he was from London or atleast some place in England." Bard stated nonchalantly.

Malavist let out a roaring laugh that showed his insanity. Stangely Sebastian woke up. But Ciel could see in his eyes, he wasn't actually there. He was being controlled.

"H...Haa..ttteerr." he said.

"Sebastian!" Bard shouted in shock.

"Did you have a nice nap..Alice?" he smiled. Sebastian leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

It seemed no one could take anymore, because Maylene, started shooting her gun at Malavist, making Sebastian jump away in surprise. No one stopped her, but Agni and Soma were shocked at her accuracy. She'd even loged a bullet straight through his brain. When she was done. Malavist appeared to be dead. But then looked at them and smiled.

"How..?" Maylene uttered in shock.

"That was fun." he giggled as his wound's healed before there very eyes. "Oh my you got blood on Sebastians outfit. How mean."

There was a drop of blood on his left handed glove. "Oh my." he stated in his haze. Malavist grabbed his hand when he was about to remove the glove.

"No no, it's not time yet for that my dear." he smiled even as blood pour down his face.

"This cannot be.." Agni stated in a fluster. "Mr. Sebastian! Wake up!"

"He's been drugged." Ciel stated.

"How can you tell?" Soma asked.

"His legs...he's not moving his legs." Ciel stated. Even as he spoke Sebastian was on the floor, Malavist was helping him into a sitting position.

"But he jumped out of the way didn't he?" Finni hurriedly replied.

"No..he just wanted us to think that, Malavist pushed him just before the shots hit him. He wanted us to think Sebastian jumped."

"My..how perceptive of you." Malavist laughed. "I guess having one such as Sebastian didn't keep you from developing." he looked at Ciel with a crazy look in his eyes. "But how do you explain your secret?"

"Why don't you explain what happened to your army Malavist?" Ciel sneered at him.

"Thats simple..I killed them, I massacred everyone. Everyone for this moment." He laughed insanely. "They were useless. Useless to me. Each and every one of them. They were only good for one thing, and I have that one thing, there was no need form the. So all they are good for now is decoration!" He threw his hand like he was the ringleader of a show, towards the altar Sebastian had seen, but now, it was covered it bodies, and blood. Organs all over the place. Covering and leaving little gold uncovered in its mass.

Maylene shuddered and covered her mouth. The others looked as though they were going to be sick. Ciel became angry, and how undescribible it was.

"They died to make me what I am! A true immortal! And for eternity I can be with my darling Alice! I don't need anything else!" he laughed even more insanely than before.

"Your sick Malavist! Your nothing but sick!" Ciel shouted at him.

"I am nothing but truthful that is all I am!" He said with glee, then snapped his fingers. Sebastian shook his head like he'd had a headache and looked around.

"Young master!" he shouted then tried to get up but fell over. "Eh...damn it!" he shouted as he tried to move his legs.

"Now now Alice, you shouldn't use such fowl language." Malavist stated as he started caressing him. "You'll ruin your image."

"S..stop it..!" Sebastian blushed.

"Oh my have you gotten sensitive to my touch? You've become lewd haven't you?" he smirked.

"No! You bastard!" he tried to push him away. "It's because of your spell..."

"Aww, you ruined my moment, i'd much rather think you are sensitive." he licked his ear.

"Get off me!" he shouted as he tried to crawl away.

Malavist promptly slapped him. "You little bitch! Don't try to act like you have morals when the brat is around. Know your place slave!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ciel shouted. "You heard him, get off! Your nothing but a sick pervert!"

"A pervert you say?" He laughed, "A pervert." he started laughing hysterically. "I maybe a pervert, just as you say! But you yourself are nothing more than a pervert! For I am apart of you deepest, darkest part of your soul!" he laughed more.

Ciel snickered then started his own laughter. Making the others wary. "Apart of my soul? Ha! You make me laugh Malavist! Your not apart of me! I have no soul!"

Malavist became angry and grabbed at Sebastian's wrist tightly, pulling him up towards him. Then he scoffed. "I see, it's true i'm not apart of you. But there is something we have in common." he picked Sebastian up, who stood on shaky legs as he couldn't support himself. "And that is the demon that we both hold a claim to. THE DEMON SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel and Sebastian became shocked that he'd said the secret that'd been kept for so long.

"Demon..." Bard stated as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Sebastian..." Finni looked on.

"is..." Maylene went on.

"Yes..." Ciel looked to the floor. "Sebastian is a demon. Non human."

"You...young master!" Bard stated in confusion.

"You don't have to call him that! I know Sebastian can be mean at times but to call him a demon is just too much!" Maylene tried.

"You should listen to your master." Malavist smiled. "Especially since his eye proves as such. The contract. It is there! Just as it is on this hand!" he pulled off the glove from Sebastians left hand for all to see. Then held his hand so they could clearly see the contract on his hand. The contract in red. "It is the same, the same as on this hand."

Sebastian tried to pull away. "No!" he shouted. "Stop! Stop looking!"

"Why are you so embarassed my dear?" he leaned over him. "Oh thats right..you have to keep it a secret don't you? But it's alright, i'm your owner now." he breathed. "This is why he is Alice. Alice is from another world! Sebastian is Alice and no other!"

"Young master he's lying right? It's just a tattoo right?" Finni tried. "Sebastian..isn't a scary demon."

Ciel pulled off his eyepatch. "I'm sorry, but it's true." He looked at them. They all breathed in deeply in shock when they saw his eye. The eye with the contract.

"Young master." Tanaka stated in shock. He'd become himself. When no one knew.

"I'm sorry Tanaka...everyone." he smiled. "But its the truth as you have heard and seen. Sebastian...is a demon..and I his master."

"Ciel." Soma whispered.

"Master Ciel." Agni said stunned.

Everyone stared at Ciel as if they didn't know what to think. The confusion was high, and the air was tense. No one was voicing what they were thinking. So it was hard to tell if they were angry, upset, sad, or disgusted. But all Ciel did know, was that everything was falling right before his eyes.

"...So what?" came Finni's voice.

Ciel looked at him in shock. He wasn't expecting such an answer.

"So what if Sebastian is a demon? Sebastian is Sebastian! If it wasn't for Sebastian! If he wasn't for him...I wouldn't of met the young master! I wouldn't get to be outside everyday! So..who cares that Sebastian was born different! I'm different too! And he nor the young master cared!"

Malavist looked at him abit stunned himself. He was expecting for Ciel's allies to leave him. To be disgusted. Maybe even call him a liar.

"Se...se Sebastian always helped us with our chores! He's not bad!" Maylene stuttered. Though it was clear that she was still uncertain abit.

"I gotta say now it all makes sense how you could do things so perfectly." Bard smiled as he lit a new cigarette, "But that still doesn't give you the right to make us look bad! I still need to kick your ass at something!" He pointed at Sebastian "So don't go getting yourself turned into a crazy mans slave! It's a real piss off!"

Sebastian looked at Bard like he was clearly insane, but laughed a little.

"Sebastian it's a butlers duty to be by his masters side at all times like a shadow. You can't very well do that while being held by another can you?" Tanaka stated and bowed. "And young master the house still requires a butler, we can't allow an insane man to take him can we?"

"Everyone..." Ciel looked at him in his state of shock. There words were encouraging to say the least. But nothing had prepared him for it.

"Everyone.." came Agni's voice, "Everyone is so wonderful!" he cried tears of joy.

"How disgusting." Malavist sneered. "How could a mere human understand the feelings of a demon." he hugged Sebastian tighter, hurting him.

"I..i can't..breathe." he choked. He tried to get Malavist to release him.

"Stop it! Your hurting him!" Finni shouted.

Malavist shook with anger then threw Sebastian to the ground hard. He coughed as he regained some air. "You'll have an eternity to learn your place demon. Be prepared for that. As for the rest of you, today you all will die." He jumped and punched the ground leaving a small crater in it's wake. The others had jumped away just barely. On and on his attacks went on as the others tried to fight back. Maylene shooting her guns, Finni throws rocks and things that were around, Bard using his flame thrower, Agni throwing his own attacks, even Soma and Tanaka, who only used minor weapons. Ciel took this chance to get near Sebastian while Malavist's attention was else where.

"Sebastian."

"You...young master." he coughed.

"Can you stand?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't know why, but I can't move my legs."

"Did Malavist do it?"

"No..I can't explain it, but it's not his power." he said as he looked at his legs. "It's like..they're frozen."

Ciel touched Sebastian's legs, they weren't cold. "It does feel like...something is keeping them from moving. Like..a seal..or something of that nature."

"You can tell?" he asked in shock.

"I can't explain how I know, but there's something of that nature. Like a veil." He said as he continued his inspection. His hands moved upward along Sebastian's thigh, searching, looking for some unknown cause. His eyes widened when he came towards his hip. "There!" he shouted and shoved Sebastian on his back.

"Young master!" he uttered in surprise. Ciel was undoing his pants. "This is..."

"Shut up you idiot!" he said as he lowered Sebastian's shorts a little. It was there, a strange mark on his lower belly. It was a set of ancient words. "It has to be it. How long have you had this?"

"I...I didn't even know it was there. I was dressed when I awoke." He stated as he sat himself up using his arms. "But how did you know?"

"I read a book, it was slightly helpful to me." he stated as he pulled something out from his pocket. It was a small vial. "This may hurt, but bare with it."

"What is that?" Sebastian asked as Ciel opened the vial, then poured the contents on the mark of his lower belly. He screamed once the liquid touched his skin, throwing his head back in agony.

Everyone turned when Sebastian had scream. "Oh my it seems you saw the seal I was using on his legs. And to think it took so many sacrifices to do it. Over 100 to be exact. Even my own daughter was sacrificed for it. But it was very clever of you to use holy water to remove it."

Sebastian panted as his eyes turned into a dull haze from the pain. The skin on his lower belly was burning, but with the seal gone it was slowly healing. "I'm sorry Sebastian, forgive me." Ciel stated as he got up. Sebastian clung to him even in agony. "Sebastian!"

"I...i'm fine.." He said in pain. Getting up slowly and holding his lower belly. "I just wasn't expecting you to use that on me."

"I wasn't, I was gonna throw it on Malavist's face to see if he'd melt." He stated bluntly.

Malavist laughed hysterically, as huge bat like wings came from his back. "Melt you say! I'll melt you if that is your wish!" he shouted and flew at amazing speed towards Ciel. Blood spurted everywhere, getting on Sebastian and Malavist. Ciel's face was filled with shock. It was as if time slowed as the attack had been done.

A scream erupted as the blood poured along the floor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ahhhh why? Why couldn't I get this out before the movie came out? Gahhh! I don't want anyone to think I got this from the movie . Okay well actually the whole alice in wonderland thing was minimal. XD I just noticed that in the concept of it. Toboso put Sebastian as the white rabbit and Ciel as Alice. But when one really thinks about it Sebastian would be Alice. And Ciel the white rabbit, because Alice follows the white rabbit, and Sebastian follows Ciel. =3 Can ya tell i've thought about that one alot? So I decided to add that little tidbit. =3_

_I know i've shot out like 3 chapters (one per story) in a week. But i've actually worked on some for a while. But then midterms came, dun dun dun! Thus making posting go on pause. . Stupid midterms. I hate you! I hope you all enjoyed the updated to Unexpected Arrivals, Something New and Kigeki, i'll try to get new chapters out soon =3. I still kinda hope sunbune will update beautiful idiots soon. I'm dying for a new chapter for that one so badly! T.T I love her art work too! If you haven't seen it go to her deviantart page =3 it's under the same name._

_Anyway, thank you so much everyone for all your support, i'll try not to take as long on the next chapter for this. If i'm lucky I can get it done soon. _

_Note on Manga: HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S TOTALLY NOT DEAD! HE'S PLAYING DEAD I SWEAR! T.T _


	17. Chapter 17 FIN

Kigeki: Chapter 17

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, and I'd be making a lot of money._

_AN: I know someone asked why had I marked this story as mature. So I just wanted to answer this incase anyone else was wondering as well. According to the TOS, rape = automatic mature rating. Even if it's light. So even though some people may feel this story should be in the mature section. I'm just following the guidelines for story posting. I just wanted to clarify that. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A heartbeat could be heard as everything slowed down. Sebastian was stunned even as blood splattered on his face. His eyes widened as the gruesome attack took place before his very eyes. And then the scream. The screaming that came after. All he knew was that it wasn't himself that screamed. His master was infront of him. And he saw the blood splatter on Malavist as well. Then time seemingly returned to normal. Everyone just stood there in shock. Waiting for the outcome that they were sure had happened just moments ago.

Ciel's own eyes widened in shock. He never saw when the attack had been dealt. All he knew was blood was everywhere. Flowing slowly to the floor. But then before his eyes. Malavist faultered and coughed. Ciel looked down, there was a golding spike coming from Malavist's stomach, heart, and shoulder. His clawed fingers only an inch away from his own belly. He backed away and fell on Sebastian. Both stared with shock and couldn't figure out what had happened.

Looking alot the spikes they'd come from the altar. When had it moved? When did the attack come? Was it really saving Ciel's life? Or had Malavist merely gotten in the way. Strangely it wasn't until Ciel fell that he saw something white on Malavists back. Small trembling arms wrapped themselves about Malavists torso.

"L...Lily." Sebastian muttered slowly. When had she gotten there? Why was she there? And why did she have to be spiked alot with Malavist in the attack?

"M...maasss...tteerr..." she said in slow agonizing pain. "Masss..tterr." she weaped.

Malavist growled as he slowly pulled forward to remove himself from the spikes. Pulling Lily's arms away so she'd still be attached to them. She hung there after he'd stepped away, reaching for him.

"You disgusting whore!" he spat at her as he held the wound to his heart. "How dare you try to mix your blood with mine!"

"Master...please stop this..." She cried. "Please..come back...to me."

"I ate killed you and ate your flesh years ago after the birth of our daughter! I've no need for you anymore!" he shouted as he attacked. Shoving his clawed fingers through her heart. "Go back to hell! And take the others with you!"

Her eyes dulled as tears fell softly. Her hands dropped to her sides. "I...still...love you..." were her last words she uttered in her dying breath.

Silence fell for only a brief moment as suddenly Malavist laughed insanely. Pulling his clawed hand out of her body and taking a few steps back. "Do you see this now Ciel Phantomhive!" he turned to the Earl. "Even when she should of died she came back! This is the love these creatures give me! Enough to want to come back!" he laughed some more.

"Lily...was your wife?" Ciel muttered in shock. He was so confused. Lily was a mere child. He'd seen her in the play. There was no way that she'd been killed before. Nor did she even look old enough to even have a child. He was utterably confused.

"Sebastian stop this nonsense of wanting to stay with a human. Just say with me. I'll grant your every desire. We can even have children together." he smiled as he walked towards them. "It's just a matter of placing a uterus within your body. It'll be wonderful to have truly immortal children." he held out his hand. "Come to me. I need you."

Ciel felt sick at those words. It was disgusting to hear one talk about it like it was normal.

"I'm not something you can use to your own gratification." Sebastian spoke as he held onto Ciel. "Your disgusting."

Malavist physically started to shake as his eyes grew with hatred. He clentched his hands into fists. "Why?..Why is it...? Out of every creature i've ever had. That you are the only one that defies me." his face started to twist into a gruesome bat like face. "Why are you the only one who denies me?" he took a step forward. "Tell me why!" he shouted as he let out a powerful energy from his body that shook the whole area. Pieces of the building started to fall. Making the others jump out of the way to dodge the fallen debris. Sebastian had grabbed Ciel and done the same. When the quake stopped. Sebastian landed near the others, standing on unsteady legs.

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked up at the panting demon. It seemed he was still being binded by the collar. He collasped to the floor when his knees gave out. "Sebastian!"

"I'm...soo...tired." He collasped to his side on the floor unconcious.

"Sebastian! Wake up! Don't go to sleep! Wake up damn it!" Ciel shook him, but to no avail. When he looked at Malavist, his eyes glowed red.

"Don't touch him with your filthy human hands!" he shouted as he shot out tentacles from his body. One slapped Ciel away, while others grabbed Sebastian at his waist, wrapping about him to pick him up while his arms hung limpy, and his head was back. It pulled him towards Malavist holding him in the air beside him.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Agni ran towards Malavist as he pulled the bandages from his hand. He threw a hard punch that Malavist caught with ease. No matter how much Agni pushed, he couldn't move any further.

"Pathetic." he said as he flung Agni into a wall.

"Agni!" Soma shouted as he ran to check on his butler.

"Damn it!" Bard shouted as he fired a gun over and over at Malavist. No matter how many times the bullets hit, he wouldn't go down.

"I'm tired of everyone taking what is mine!" he shouted as he threw a powerful blast of air at Bard. Then ran towards Maylene and punched her in the gut, making her drop her guns and kneel to the floor. He grabbed Finni by his face and slammed him into the ground, causing a crater beneath his body.

Ciel's eyes grew wide, he didn't even realize he'd started to cry as he saw everything before him play out. "Sebastian! You could fight it if you wanted to right?" he shouted at the unconcious demon who was above him. "Why are you playing this stupid game of pretending to be weak? Your strong aren't you?" he cried as his fists shook at his sides. "Everyone worked so hard. So hard to help you. So why? Why are you letting yourself be controlled by someone who isn't your master?"

Malavist appeared behind him like a shadow. "Foolish brat. You truly know nothing. For all your rambling you fail to realize the only weak one is you. You truly don't understand him as a demon at all. You've only lied to yourself."

"What do you mean lied to myself?" he turned.

Malavist looked up at Sebastian with a sense of sorrow in his eyes. "You poor thing, why do you stay in a world where no one understands you? The pain that you feel? The agony..." he then looked at Ciel with harsh eyes. "You know nothing of the agony that a demon must endure when contracted with a human."

'Agony?' Ciel thought as he looked up. 'Sebastian...is in agony?'

"He works hard everyday to please you like a dog to his owner. Starving himself willingly. Exhausting himself everyday just to make your life perfect like the fairytale that you live in. All so you won't notice the horrible truths of what's going on around you."

"Not notice?" Ciel laughed even as he still looked up. His laughter erupted as insanely as it possibly could be. Malavist gave him a unusual look, as if he'd never heard such an insane laugh before. Then Ciel gave him a mocking look. "How does one not notice the chaos around them everyday? It is a fact that Sebastian saved me." his eyes flickered with the memory of what happened on his 10th birthday.

The others started getting up, how they survived the attacks was questionable. Perhaps Malavist hadn't intended to kill? One would never know.

"He saved me from those who hurt me. And he saved me from my own insanity." he opened his jacket and pulled out the book he'd read so many times for a clue, anything to help him get Sebastian back. "Before reading his book, I knew nothing of what a demons emotions were. His likes...dislikes...I know only so few. This book only perhaps added ever so slightly to the knowledge I did have. The fact that he needed to be near me, even for a short moment everyday. Just to keep the fact in his mind that he hadn't been abandoned and that his hard work would soon pay off. That I hadn't forgotten why i'd called to him in the first place." he put the book to his face, "This book opened my eyes to that point..." he opened his eyes as he pulled the book away from his face. "But this book is just that. A book. It is only words that someone else has written. Whether it was from experience or passed on knowledge I will never know." he traced a finger along the cover of the book. "But truly the writer of this book, was a great man." Silence descended once more for a brief moment. "I never knew...that my father knew so much about demons."

"What?" Malavist eyes were wide in surprise.

"Funny isn't it, I was so innocent, but my father actually wrote a book on demons. I wonder if he knew i'd need it someday." Ciel hugged to book to himself. "But then again...you already knew that didn't you..." he looked up at Malavist. "Vincent Phantomhive...or should I say...his past self?"

Malavist started laughing hysterically. Even as his body returned to normal save having wings and clawed hands. Sebastian was slowly placed on the floor as if he was being carried by the air. "Vincent Phantomhive? That is to laugh. What makes you think that we're the same person?"

Ciel pulled out another book from his coat. A diary with the name Vincent on the cover. "I found this in the one place no one had ever thought to look."

"Oh?"

"My mothers old room...in my Aunt's house. Aunt Angelina." he spoke as he remembered the day after his aunt had passed away. It had been his duty to clear her house of her possessions. He'd taken a trunk that'd been in his mother's old room. But never had he opened it until he was looking for books to aid him. The opening of the truck was an accident on his part. He flipped through the pages slowly, "I read this book everyday. I guess because I wanted to know my fathers thoughts. But then I realized how much of the contents of this diary, was of what you stated before." he flipped to a certain page and stopped. Reading the contents.

**"I remember it like I was yesterday. The day i'd met my wife. She's so wonderous and beautiful, like a moon shining upon the sea. Her white hair is like starlight from the heavens, glisening as she moves with grace. She appears younger than she looks. Most mistaken her for my daughter or sister. But I don't care. All I need is her. My darling Lily."**

He closed the book and looked at Malavist. "This book is only about 12 years old. Why would my father write about that?" he glared at him now. "It is because you are him and he is you. Don't you see Vincent Phantomhive is your human self."

Malavist trembled as he heard those words. Something clicked in his mind. Something he'd long forgotten, but he couldn't see it. Images faded in and out randomly. The day he'd married Lily. The day they'd had a child. The day he'd eatten here flesh to become immortal. But why? Why had he eatten her flesh? Was it to be with her? In his mind she'd lived even after he'd eatten a piece of her flesh. How could he have forgotten that? But suddenly like a gate had opened the forgotten memories came flooding back. The memory of seeing a demon from hell for the first time. The day he'd become obsessed with that one specific demon. The fact that in his mind the demon was with him, with long dark hair, and was female. This struck a cord with him. Tears flowed from his eyes as he remembered the sorrow he put his wife threw as he killed every child she'd given birth to. Just for that one demon.

"You stated I didn't understand Sebastian." Ciel's voice broke his thoughts. "But you also didn't understand anything either. Look around you. You've killed everything that wanted to be with you, wanted your attention, but still you weren't satisfied."

Malavist shook with rage, "Shut up!" he rawred as he charged at Ciel.

"Young master!" his servants shouted.

His attack stopped just before Ciel's face. No matter how much he pushed. He couldn't attack Ciel. Ciel could swear he saw his father stopping the attack just moments before it'd hit. That's when the altar started to move. It opened and golden vines came from the darkness and entertwined themselves about Malavist's body. Lily who hung limply from the golden spears was pulled into the darkness, just as Malavist himself was being pulled.

"NOOOO! I DENY MY HUMAN SELF! I DENY IT!" he struggled. Arms reached for him grabbing him. Chanting at him.

"We love you master!" the voices cooed. "We'll love you for eternity!" they kept on.

One of the vines twisted about Sebastian's leg and started pulling him in.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he grabbed on to him. "Noo! Let him go! You can't take him!" he held on. Slowly they were being pulled in. Bard came up from behind and grabbed ahold as well.

"Damn it! It's strong!" he uttered as he tried to pull the butler back. Soon everyone was pulling, trying to stop Sebastian from being taken in by golden altar. More vines were wrapping about his body.

"We must love him together.." the voices chanted. "Everyone he'd loved so dear."

"No! NOOO!" Ciel shouted even as his tears fell onto the gem of the collar. "Sebastian!" he screamed so loudly that it was almost as if the gem heard his call and shattered. He felt his fathers hand on his head, his spirit smiled at him as his ghostly hand touched the golden vines. Making them release their hold.

"No! I won't be taken! Release me! Release me I order you!" Malavist shreeked as thousands of arms wrapped about him as the altar started to close around him. "NOOOOO!" was his last cry as it closed before his eyes.

"Is...is it over?" Finni asked. But then the ground started to shake.

"It's collasping!" Soma shouted. "We've got to get out of here!"

Agni picked up Sebastian bridal style. "Hurry! We don't have time!" he shouted, then started running. They ran even as walls cracked and floors started to fall. They didn't stop until they'd reached outside. Panting heavily as the building sank into the round.

"We made it!" Bard shouted.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka stated.

"We did it Ciel!" Soma shouted happily. But it was short lived as he saw Ciel look at Sebastian. Agni too had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Master Ciel...but he doesn't seem to be waking up." he apologized.

Ciel grasped at Sebastian's sleeve. "Your free of the collar right? So why aren't you waking up? Wake up! It's an order!" he cried. "Wake up."

Everyone huddled around and started to weap.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The journey home was long, even after they were back at the manor. Depression filled the house. No matter how much everyone tried. Sebastian seemed to refuse to wake up. Everyday Ciel waited for his butler to wake. And everyday he was given the same result. Even as he was tucked into his bed after being put into his night shirt. The demon did not wake. A week passed by. Then two. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the demon, only the fact that he still slept and his part of the contract still red.

Maylene came into the room after knocking on the door to Sebastian's room. "Young master...dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." he spoke lightly. He wasn't even wearing his eye patch to cover his part of the contract.

Maylene stood awkwardly at the door. "Young master...Sebastian won't like if you keep missing meals." she was only greeted by silence. "Maybe later then?" she asked. But again she was greeted by silence. Fidjiting she walked to the window. "Let's let some air in here. It's abit stuffy." she opened the window, allowing a light breeze in the room. She turned to face the bed and watched at the demons chest rose and fell with his breathing. "I'll be going now." she whispered then left.

Ciel just sat in the chair by the bed. Waiting, waiting for Sebastian to wake. He reached for the contracted hand, fingering the contract. "Sebastian...I miss you." he spoke softly. "I don't understand...why you refuse to wake up. Are you afraid? Or is it because i'm a horrible master?" he asked knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. Each day he'd as a question, each day he was given silence. "Is this gods way of telling me i'm destined to loose everything? To have everything taken from me?" a single tear fell. "It's unfair. What did I do wrong to loose everything?" he put the limp hand to his cheek. "I've been meaning to tell you Sebastian...that ever since my parents died. That after you'd saved me. That I..." he stopped himself, choking down the tears that threatened to fall. "Your the only one I can see that I don't question where you stand in my life. You've taught me so many things. Just like...an older brother would." his tears fell. "It must sound strange to you. A human calling a demon a brother. But that's what you are to me Sebastian. My older brother. You let me pull pranks and turn them around just like a brother would. You scold me when needed. Teach me things...take care me...after my parents were gone." he clentched the hand. "You promised you'd be by my side. So why aren't you?" he fell into the soft sheets, clinging to the hand. "Why are you still sleeping?" he said tiredly. Thinking for a moment. "Ne? Sebastian...are you having a pleasant dream?" he asked before falling a sleep himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

How many hours had it been? How many days? He couldn't tell, he just knew that even after being put to sleep, even after being able to wake. That he was extremely tired. Like all his energy had been sucked out of his body. He knew something had grabbed him. But he didn't know what. How long had it been since he felt something grab him? Once it was harsh. And not it seemed to be gentle. For the longest time he felt like he was floating. And now he was on something soft and solid.

Eyes opened slowly. Everything at first was a large blur. Soon they cleared and he looked about his surroundings. 'My room?' he thought. He slowly sat up, feeling groggy from sleeping for so long. He looked out the opened window, and saw the sun setting. "Pretty..." he whispered, as he watched it. Something at his side stirred but he paid it no mind.

Ciel stirred in his sleep. Then looked up. Suddenly like a light he was awake. "Sebastian!" he shouted in shock. When had the demon awoken? How long had he been awake? He didn't know. Nor did he care, he just knew the demon was awake.

"Good morning young master." he smiled.

Ciel started crying. "It's not morning you idiot." he just couldn't seem to stop the tears.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware of the time." he smiled.

"Do you know how much you worried everyone? Me?" though he wasn't speaking harshly, nor was he angry.

"I apologize young master. I was very tired." he wiped at his master's tears. "What happened? All I remember was falling asleep during the battle."

Ciel wiped at his eyes. "Malavist is gone."

"How?" he asked stunned.

"I don't really know myself. But I guess his obession claimed him for eternity." he calmed down. "Why is the contract red?"

Sebastian looked at his hand, eyeing it. "That I don't know. I've never seen it go red before." he touched it with his hand. "So what was this about me being an older brother?" he smirked. "I never knew you thought of me that way. Perhaps I should stop calling you young master."

Ciel blushed profusely. "I don't know what your talking about you stupid demon!"

"Oh? But I distinctly remember hearing your voice. I'm pretty sure you asked me if I was having pleasant dreams." he put a finger to his chin as he smiled mockingly at his master.

"It's all in your head!" he shouted.

Sebastian smiled as he giggled abit. "Your so horrible at lying young master." but then his stomach growled, making him put his hands to his belly. "Oh my, i'm so embarassed."

"What haven't you heard your stomach growl before?" Ciel raised a brow.

"It's rather perplexing actually. This is the first time i've heard my own growl." he held his belly. It growled again in protest as nothing had been put in it to sate it.

"Well your not getting my soul yet. You haven't fullfilled your end of the contract."

It growled again, "For some reason I have a craving for stew...and bread...lots...and lots of bread." he stated. "But that aside young master. What will you do?"

"Huh?"

"The others know of my true nature. How will you deal with it?" he smiled. "Though they don't seem to care."

"Hmmmm." Ciel pondered. But neither noticed the contract had once more turned to black. "Maybe there are somethings...that don't need to be explained."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few days things returned to normal, almost as if nothing had every happened. Mostly.

"If you all have time to be standing around go do your jobs!" came Sebastian's shout as he clapped his hands.

"Ahhh he's angry! He's angry!" Finni shouted as he ran away to go outside.

"The demon is angry!" Bard ran.

"Ahhh!" Maylene blushed and ran.

"Honestly, why can't they just do their jobs, and do them correctly." he sighed. Other than the others knowing he was a demon. His routine didn't seem to change. Other than the fact that now he could use his nature as a threat. Like eatting them if they didn't work. And the fact that now Maylene seemed to be even more obessed with him. It was the worst when they'd found out he was awake. They bombarded him with a million questions. Agni and Soma were no exception.

Things like, How long had he lived?(Finni), Where was he born? (Bard), Did he have any siblings? (Soma), Did he have to train to become so adept to fighting? (Agni), and one of the strangest question of all, out of all the questions they'd asked. Did demons need to use the bathroom? (Maylene). That one made everyone perplexed at why anyone would want to know something like that. He'd ignored that particular question, and a few other questions that he deemed, insuitable for answering.

"Sebastian! Hurry up and come here!" came Ciel's voice from upstairs.

Sebastian sighed again, "Even on slow days it's so busy." he whined, walking up the stairs to his master.

_**End.**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_*waits for a moment* Okay it seems no one is going to kill me...yet. . _

_I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of Kigeki. I never stated how many chapters it was going to be before mainly because, I wasn't sure how many chapters it'd take to type everything out. If anyone is confused as to why somethings happened. Well...you'll get a cookie if you figure it out. _

_I have to wonder if I brought up questions with anyone at certain things. Like Vincent being brought in. The component of it. My attempt was to make this vague, yet at the same time give information. Leaving questions like how could Malavist and Vincent exist at the same time? What was the whole point of taking Sebastian? Why was there a random diary? And how did Ciel figure some things out, but stay in confusion? _

_I'm honestly sad that this fic is ended. I loved writing it. Thinking of how it would go through. How it would end. What might of happened. When would it happen? This fic started as something small, then turned out greater than what I could of ever hoped. _

_My greatest joy out of it, was probably how so many people enjoyed the fic. I honestly never thought so many people would of enjoyed it as much as they did. Even with my grammer errors. (Which will be fixed...slowly, but will be fixed). I can't tell you how much appreciation I got whenever I read a comment, even ones that were abit rude and closed minded. Maybe it's because I got to see how some people took to the story I worked on. How some loved it. Some were creeped out by it. And some hated it. And the fact that people took the time to read it. It just brought a smile to my face. You guys don't know how much joy i've gotten out of anyone just merely reading my writting. How honored I felt to receive the critiques, comments or criticism. _

_I hope to continue to meet everyones expectations with my fics. I have another one in the making. I hope you all will enjoy it as much ask you've enjoyed Kigeki. _

_*bows low* Thank you very much! _


End file.
